


La nature d'un malentendu

by PoneyRose



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, References to Prostitution, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, Thorin n'a aucun sens de l'orientation, embarrassement, malentendu, référence à la prostitution
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoneyRose/pseuds/PoneyRose
Summary: Il y a là un terrible malentendu, un nain tombé dans le pétrin et un hobbit qui veut arranger les choses.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the nature of a misunderstanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166282) by [vtforpedro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtforpedro/pseuds/vtforpedro). 



> Disclaimer  
> Rien ne m’appartient excepté la traduction.  
> The nature of a misunderstanding   
> By: vtforpedro  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166282  
> Cette histoire se trouve également sur FFNet tout comme sa traduction.
> 
> Bonjour, ceci est ma première traduction ! Je n’ai pas été au plus simple pour une première tentative ^^’ mais j’ai tellement apprécié cette histoire que je voulais la partager ^^ Alors il risque d’y avoir quelques fautes et quelques approximation, si votre anglais se défend n’hésitez pas à aller lire la version original :) Au passage j’ai bien l’autorisation pour traduire cette fanfic’ donc elle ne disparaitra pas de sitôt ! :3  
> Sachez aussi que j’ai fini la traduction et que le deuxième et dernier chapitre arrive très bientôt.  
> Enjoy !

** La nature d’un malentendu. **

La journée avait été longue et épuisante, composée de pile de parchemin sans fin, d’actes, de détails et de paiements pour des propriétés. Ce n’était pas inhabituel d’avoir un jour comme celui-ci, les propriétés devaient être entretenues, mais jardiner, cuisiner et écrire restait bien plus intéressants. Néanmoins, ce n’était pas exactement un travail compliqué. C’était fastidieux et une bonne pinte de bière semblait être une juste récompense.

Malheureusement, il n’avait plus de bière et ne pouvait acheter de baril avant demain, quand le magasin serait ouvert. Donc Bilbo Baggins décida de se faire plaisir un peu et laisse son cosy et confortable Bag End derrière lui pour un moment, s’aventurer dehors dans l’air froid de la soirée. Il se rendrait au ‘Green Dragon’ et peut-être serait-il sociable pour une fois. Il devait bien le faire de temps en temps pour garder sa réputaion, et s’obliger à penser, après quelques verres, qu’il n’avait pas hâte de reprendre le chemin du retour. Alors il accrocha son plus beau sourire et arriva à l’auberge à une heure déjà tardive.

Bilbo entra et prit un court instant pour observer qui était présent pour profiter du flot de bière ininterrompu. Il y avait les Boffin et les Took, évidemment, et quelques Brandybuck, mais presqu’aucun Baggins. Ce n’était pas exactement surprenant. Bilbo sourit et fit signe à quelques voisins avant de rejoindre le bar. Il s’assit sur le premier tabouret libre et fit signe au jeune Brandybuck assis à ses côtés, Tolman Cotton marcha vers eux avec des pintes fraiches en main pour trinquer ensemble.

Il discutait avec toute personne venant le saluer et peaufinant sa réputation aussi bien qu’il le pouvait. Il ne se fit embarquer dans aucune sorte de chant ou de danse, prenant l’excuse d’un mal de dos, mais récita un poème obscène et souriant quand ses compagnons formèrent une joyeuse bande riante autour de lui.

Quelques bières plus tard, après avoir reçu son quota d’applaudissement, il décida qu’il était temps de rentrer avant le lancement de la gnôle, qui serait sans aucun doute aussi alcoolisé que la lune était haute. Il était en grand débat interne à propos d’une dernière bière, concentré sur sa pinte vide, lorsqu’une personne s’assit sur le tabouret juste à côté du sien, à l’extrémité du bar.

Il leva le regard pour saluer le nouvel arrivant et se figea à la vue qui l’accueillit.

Ce n’était pas un hobbit.

C’était un nain.

Le plus beau nain qu’il ait jamais eu le privilège de voir, il devait l’avouer, il ferma promptement sa bouche à l’arrivée de Tolman.

« Bien l’bonsoir, Maitre nain, » salua le barman. « Que puis-je faire pour vous en cette bell’ soirée ? Nous avons la meilleure bière de tout le quartier ouest ou un ragoût accompagné de pain, si vous r’cherchez d’la nourriture. »

« Une bière et un repas. » Dit le nain d’une voix profonde et guttural, qui fit se serrer les orteils de Bilbo contre le repose-pied de son tabouret.

Bilbo le fixait et ne trouvait pas la force de détacher son regard. Il souhaitait ne pas être si proche de lui ainsi, il pourrait le détailler et regretta cette pensée aussitôt son apparition faite. C’est quand un regard bleu rencontra le sien qu’il se détourna rapidement du nain en se raclant la gorge, les joues brûlante de chaleur de s’être fait attraper.

Mais le nain pouvait bien le pardonner. En effet, les nains étaient rares dans la Comté, préférant leurs montagnes et étant peu enclin au vagabondage. Bilbo n’était même pas sûr d’avoir vu un seul nain depuis deux lustres et ce, seulement parce que l’un ou l’autre était venu commercer avec le magasin un été.

Le nain assis sur le tabouret d’à côté semblait seul. Il était aussi large que la plupart des nains et beaucoup plus grand que Bilbo, même assit, mais il y avait une chose étrange sur laquelle Bilbo n’arrivait pas à placer le doigt. Il avait vu ses longs cheveux noir et ondulé, ses yeux bleus inoubliables et son nez pointu et anguleux, mais il manquait quelque chose.

Il pensa à le saluer, cependant la posture penchée de ce dernier semblait crier qu’il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Il savait ce qu’il ressentait alors il hésita et préféra le scruter rapidement du coin de l’œil.

Le nain commença sa bière en attendant le retour de Tolman et de son bol de ragoût, son assiette de pain ainsi qu’une portion décente de fromage frais.

Il posa le repas devant le nain et agita la main pour saluer un couple de Brandybuck entrant dans l’auberge.

Bilbo regardait le nain empoigner son pain et en arracher un morceau avec une surprenante férocité avant de l’enfourner dans sa bouche pour le mâcher avec assez de force pour casser ses dents ou un arbre.

‘Il est maigre’, cette pensé s’imposa à Bilbo, l’interloquant. C’était ça qui n’allait pas, qui paraissait si étrange avec le nain. Il avait peut-être les épaules larges, il restait plus maigre que la moyenne, avec son ventre plat et ses hanches fines, qui restaient visible même sous sa couche de vêtement robuste. Robuste, mais usé et rapiécé en de multiples endroits. Bilbo s’attarda alors sur ses cheveux notant qu’ils avaient besoin d’un bon lavage. Ceux-ci étaient emmêlé et un peu gras, il se demandait de quand datait le dernier bain chaud de son voisin de bar.

Il venait clairement de traverser des moments difficiles et l’instinct naturel de Bilbo voulait lui proposer son aide, mais il savait qu’il ne récolterait qu’un regard noir, donc il s’abstint, et se contenta de lui souhaiter mentalement bonne fortune pour le reste de son voyage.

Quand les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens, il lui fallut un puis deux clignements avant de réaliser qu’il était détaillé en retour. Bilbo sursauta, les coude quittant le bar, et lâcha un petit cri surpris, tout en stabilisant son verre avant qu’il ne puisse se renverser sur lui. Il se détourna hâtivement, bredouillant des excuses, mais avant qu’il ne puisse vraiment les dire, Tolman vint à sa rescousse. Volontairement, ou pas, Bilbo l’ignorait, mais il ne pouvait nier que le barman avait un timing parfait.

« Z’êtes loin de chez vous, Maitre nain. » Dit-il tout en essuyant un verre avec un essuie de vaisselle propre. « C’est des Montagnes bleues qu’vous êtes ? J’ai reconnu le travail du cuir, qui est comme ç’ui qu’votre peuple porte quand il s’arrête ici durant leur trajet. Vous r’joignez Bree ? »

Le nain resta silencieux un moment, dans un silence peu agréable avant qu’il ne finisse par acquiescer.

« Yep, » dit-il simplement avec une certaine finalité dans son timbre.

Tolman soit n’avait pas remarqué, soit n’en avait rien à faire.

« Yep, yep. » Continua-t-il en rangeant le verre avant d’en attraper un autre à sécher. « Qu’est c’qui vous amèn’ ici ? ‘Cherchez du travail ? »

Un autre temps de silence et il acquiesça.

« Yep. Pour chercher du travail. » Dit le nain, comme si c’était ce qu’on attendait de lui.

« Et quelle sort’ d’travail vous faites? »

« Tout ce que je peux trouver. » Répondit le nain d’un ton bourru, la main se serrant autour de son pain.

« Bin, bonn’ chance alors » acquiesça Tolman, peut-être avait-il enfin remarqué que le nain n’était pas un grand bavard. Il se détourna et flâna vers Bracegirdle, qui venait d’entrer, pour le saluer.

Bilbo tapa du doigt sur le bar et réfléchit rapidement. Le nain reprit l’engloutissement de son repas au point que Bilbo était tenté de lui dire de ralentir s’il ne voulait pas être malade. Il s’abstint et cligna des yeux, de l’acidité remontait de son estomac. Il devait, il fallait qu’il dise quelque chose au nain, et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Toute sorte de travail ? » Laissa-t-il échapper d’un ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas. C’est une voix étranglée et étrange qui quitta sa gorge, certainement pas son ton habituel. Il rougit immédiatement et ouvrit la bouche pour s’excuser mais le nain se raidit et le scruta à nouveau.

Ils s’entre regardèrent en silence et quand Bilbo fut sur le point de déballer le millier de chose qu’il aimerait dire, le nain hocha la tête dans une sorte de saccade.

« Yep. » Dit-il doucement, la voix enrouée. « N’importe quoi. »

Bilbo acquiesça, son soulagement le frappa aussi surement qu’une pluie froide en plein jour d’été.

« Oh… » Expira-t-il, son cœur commençait à se calmé après s’être sauvagement emballé. « Quels sont vos compétence, si je puis me permettre ? »

« Toute sorte. » répondit le nain en mettant sa nourriture sur le côté, il paraissait plus pale que quelques instants plus tôt. « Je suis forgeron de formation, mais je n’ai pas été capable de trouver un tel emploi. »

« Je vois. » Reprit Bilbo tout en continuant de taper du doigt sur le bar pour évacuer son stress. « Nous ne requérons pas souvent d’un forgeron, mais le bon Angus est presque toujours disponible quand nous avons besoin de lui, alors il vous sera dur de trouver un emploi ici. Je suppose que c’est pour cela que vous rejoignez Bree. » Le nain inclina la tête. « Hum… Mais si vous ne pouviez pas trouver d’emploi, dans une forge ou autre… Allez-vous accepter d’autre genre de travail ? »

Le nain garda encore le silence son regard était dur, embrasé, comme si il débattait la question sérieusement. Bilbo pataugeait, il avait peur d’avoir parlé de travers, mais il avait une idée et il voulait savoir si elle pouvait porter ses fruits. Il souhaitait aider ce nain, au moins du mieux qu’il pouvait.

Finalement, il hocha doucement la tête.

« En effet. » Dit-il rapidement. « Avez-vous une idée en tête, Maitre Hobbit ? »

« Oh, et bien, hmm. » Reprit Bilbo, les sourcils froncés et le front plissé par sa réflexion. « Je suppose que j’ai plusieurs idées en tête, où vous pourriez convenir. J’ai entendu beaucoup de chose à propos des nains vous savez. »

Ça lui valut un haussement de sourcil, Il se hâta de continuer.

« Que la plupart d’entre vous son doué de leurs mains et tout ça. »

Il devinait que ça ne sonnait pas beaucoup mieux et échappa un soupir, à moitié tenté de se frapper. Le nain resta de toute façon silencieux, la dardant d’un regard méfiant. Bilbo ne pouvait pas l’en blâmer.

« Eh bon, enfin, je connais quelques possibilités qui vous rapporterait un peu d’argent pour votre route vers Bree, si ça vous intéresse. »

« Je ne suis pas prêt à tout. » dit le nain brusquement et si férocement que Bilbo le regarda bouche bée.

« O-Oh, oui, bien sûr, mais… » Balbutia Bilbo, avant de se reprendre. « Je ne m’attends pas à ce que vous soyez capable de tout faire, mais, eh, je suppose que nous pourrons travailler sur les détails. Je suis persuadé que vous êtes plutôt talentueux. Comme je l’ai dit, j’ai entendu beaucoup de choses à propos du peuple nain. Pas que j’entende souvent parler de votre peuple ou autre, enfin… Oh misère. » Soupira-t-il, priant désespérément pour une autre bière, bien que ce qu’il avait déjà dans les veine ne lui fasse aucune faveur à l’instant.

Le nain le regardait avec une expression bizarre et Bilbo grogna un peu, essayant de penser à une chose à dire qui pourrait le rendre un peu moins dingue.

« Combien payez-vous ? » Demanda le nain et Bilbo fut soulagé.

« Et bien… » Réfléchit-il. « Je ne suis pas entièrement sûr de tout ce que je veux. Avez-vous un prix fixe ? Je pensais que je pourrais vous facturé en fonction du travail que vous faites et de sa qualité. Où… Où par le nombre de chose que vous feriez ? Je ne suis pas encore, quel est le meilleur moyen pour cela ? Je suis désolé, j’engage rarement. »

Le nain fronça le regard.

« Par quantité alors. Nous pourrions parler de cela plus tard, lorsque nous serons seuls. »

Bilbo acquiesça en se tapant doucement l’arête du nez.

« Evidemment. Mieux vaut parler business ailleurs. » Accorda-t-il en souriant, Il se tourna alors vers le nain en tendant la main. « Pardonnez-moi, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Bilbo Baggins. »

Le nain regarda sa main pendant un long et lourd moment avant de rencontrer à nouveau, les yeux de Bilbo. Il baissa la tête dans un salut sans serré cette main et dit d’un ton bourru : « Thorin, à votre service. »

« Thorin » répéta Bilbo un peu vexé que son interlocuteur ne lui ait pas serré la main. Il tapota sa cuisse à la place en regardant de plus près ce dernier. Il se sentait plutôt mal à l’aise maintenant.

« D’accord, hem, enchanté de vous rencontrer Thorin. »

Thorin n’ajouta rien et retourna à son repas, commençant à racler le fond de son assiette avec autant de vigueur que précédemment. Bilbo se sentait complètement à côté de la plaque maintenant, comme si il avait omit quelque chose d’important dans sa conversation mais il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il venait d’engager un parfait inconnu – un nain qui plus est – pour faire un travail, dans sa maison, et il n’avait pas une seule idée de ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Et si Thorin tentait de l’arnaquer ou qu’il bâclait son travail ? Il pouvait bien prétendre être forgeron mais Bilbo ne pouvait pas en être certain, il commençait à se dire qu’il avait fait une grave erreur.

« Sé-séjournez-vous à l’auberge ? » demanda-t-il la voix plus aigüe qu’à l’accoutumée.

Thorin repoussa son assiette sans lui jeter un regard.

« Non. » Dit-il. « J’ai prévu de camper pas très loin d’ici. »

Bilbo supposa qu’il ne pouvait pas se payer une chambre et soudainement se rappela pourquoi il souhaitait aider Thorin à l’origine.

« Je vois. » Dit-il, en se demandant s’il le prendrait mal s’il offrait de le payer d’avance. En plus d’être une idée stupide, comme il le savait, il pensait que la fierté de Thorin ne supporterait pas bien cette insulte. « J’habite du côté de Belleau, en haut de la colline, Si vous voulez passer dans la matinée. »

« Vous ne souhaitez pas que je vous rejoigne ce soir ? » Demanda Thorin, assez surpris.

Bilbo aspira un grand coup.

« Ce soir ? » Cria-t-il, montant dans les aigus. Il lança un regard autour de lui, personne ne s’intéressait à eux, il souffla et se reconcentra sur Thorin. « B-bien, eh, je n’avais pas pensé que vous travailleriez dès ce soir. Je veux dire, il est un peu tard n’est-ce pas ? Et nous avons tous les deux une bière dans le sang ou dans mon cas quelques-unes, alors peut-être que ce genre de travail convient-il mieux à un début de journée ? »

Thorin le regarda à nouveau et Bilbo essaya de ne pas froncer les sourcils, se sentant un peu gêné soudainement.

« Je ne pense pas que vous souhaitiez, mais avoir une chambre d’hôte vous permettrait de commencer votre travail au plus tôt. » Dit-il, sachant que c’était dangereux et fou mais ne souhaitant pas être regardé comme si quelque chose n’allait pas chez lui. « Je suis un bon cuisinier, je pourrais vous préparer le petit déjeuner le matin, ce ne serai pas compté comme une part du paiement. »

Thorin sembla y réfléchir et son expression était étrange pour Bilbo. Il avait l’air déchiré et à moitié en colère et Bilbo ne savait pas quoi penser de lui. Il espérait qu’il n’était pas dangereux, Thorin pouvait aisément le cassé en deux, tout comme n’importe quel nain même le plus maigre. Mais Thorin saboterait-il une chance de gagner de l’argent honnêtement ? Une part dans son cœur lui disait que non mais il ne comprenait toujours pas l’expression actuelle de Thorin.

« Très bien. » Dit Thorin après un autre moment. Il regardait vers Bilbo, mais quelque part au-dessus de son épaule plutôt que directement ses yeux. « Si ça n’est pas considéré comme une part du paiement. » Accepta-t-il d’un ton ferme.

« Bien sûr ! » Dit Bilbo. Il s’assit, silencieux, réfléchissant, puis hocha la tête. « Eh bien, allons-y. Je suppose que vous travaillerez dur demain et je suis sûr que vous apprécieriez une bonne nuit de repos. » Il se leva et salua Tolman d’un geste de la main.

Thorin ne dit rien mais se leva, dominant Bilbo de sa taille, il attrapa un sac sur le sol et le glissa sur ses épaules, ils sortirent alors de l’auberge après que Bilbo ait crié un au revoir à la cantonade à ses amis et voisins.

Ils n’échangèrent pas un mot sur le début du trajet contournant Belleau, ils étaient guindé et maladroit. Thorin marchait comme un nain, c’est-à-dire de manière intimidante et Bilbo tentait de marcher avec autant de confiance qu'il pouvait pour correspondre au pas de son compagnon, mais il soupçonnait son échec. L’alcool dans son sang commençait à s’évaporer, l’air frais de la nuit aidant mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire à Thorin.

Au moins, il était tard et ses voisin ne verrait pas qu’il ramenait un nain dans sa maison, les rumeurs l’aurait certainement suivit pendant des mois. Quand ils verront Thorin travailler dur dans le smial, il y aura sans doute moins de rumeur.

Bilbo pointa la colline quand ils furent assez près pour la voir.

« Ma maison, est là-haut, sur le sommet. » Dit-il. « Bag End. Mon père l’a construite pour ma mère lorsqu’ils se sont mariés. Ils ne sont plus de ce monde à présent, alors c’est à moi, ce que les membres les moins cordiaux de ma famille trouvent irrespectueux. Ce n’est pas exactement de ma faute si mon père a construit un smial si grand mais dans les fait il m’appartient et je compte bien y rester jusqu’à la fin de mes jours. »

Thorin ne répondit rien, continuant simplement de marcher au côté de Bilbo, et il commençait à se sentir stupide d’avoir ouvert sa bouche. Il ne tenta pas d’autre conversation.

La montée de la colline sembla prendre des siècles puis Bilbo présenta le chemin vers sa porte d’entrée à Thorin. Il n’était éclairé que par quelques lanternes à huile et Bilbo se précipita pour allumer un feu, histoire d’avoir un peu plus de luminosité. Il invita Thorin à s’assoir s’il le désirait, et ne fut pas surprit quand il décida de resté planté au milieu de la pièce avec son sac encore encré sur les épaules.

Bilbo s’assura que sa maison était bien éclairée et rejoint Thorin debout dans le salon. Il considéra la scène en tapotant se cuisse avant de lever le doigt en l’air.

« Du thé ? »

Thorin secoua la tête.

Bilbo retint son soupir.

« Je suppose que vous devez être épuisé et je le suis assez aussi. Peut-être devrions-nous discuter business demain matin après le petit déjeuné. » Suggéra-t-il. Thorin inclina la tête et Bilbo marmonna. « Laissez-moi vous montrer votre chambre alors. Les draps viennent d’être lavés. Je vais allumer un feu. Les nuits ont commencées à se rafraîchir considérablement, n’est pas ? » Mentionna-t-il pour inciter Thorin à le suivre dans le couloir. Il perdit Thorin au détour d’un couloir, il dut faire demi-tour et sourit un peu face à la confusion évidente sur le visage de son invité dont le regard était perdu dans la contemplation des alentour. Il le conduisit dans sa meilleur chambre et lui fit un rapide visite, avant de se hâter pour allumer un feu.

Thorin posa son sac sur le lit et se tint près de lui, regardant Bilbo vaquer à ses occupations.

Une fois que le feu ronfla dans le cheminé, Bilbo se tourna vers Thorin se rendit compte de son état. Il débâtit l’idée de lui proposer de prendre un bain mais il avait peur que Thorin ne trouve ça insultant, peu importe s’il était clair qu’il en avait besoin. Il supposa qu’il devrait laver les draps après que Thorin ai dormi dedans de tout façon et décida d’oublier l’idée.

« Bon, eh. Faite comme chez vous. Il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous avant d’aller me coucher ? » Demanda-t-il en scrutant la pièce, remplie du même confort que la maison. Il fut fier et sourit quand Thorin secoua à nouveau la tête.

Il semblait que son invité n’était pas un grand parleur alors Bilbo le salua.

« J’ai l’habitude de paresser le matin mais je me lèverais avec le soleil, j’imagine. Si vous vous réveillez avant moi, n’hésitez pas à vous servir de la cuisine et de vous faire une tasse de thé ou autre. Sur ce, hum. Bonne nuit ! » Dit-il en se retournant. Il se dépêcha de sortir et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il se balança sur ses pieds une fois dans le couloir, Il se retourna sur la porte. Il écouta un moment et entendit rapidement de mouvement à l’intérieur, il hocha la tête. Il descendit dans sa chambre pour son mettre son pyjama et sa robe de chambre. Après s’être rendu dans la salle de bain pour se frotter le visage, il scruta le couloir vers la porte de Thorin, regardant la lumière doré qui filtrait en dessous. Il espérait que Thorin soit confortablement installé et en même temps qu’il de planifiait pas de le voler.

Bilbo se sentit coupable d’avoir pensé ainsi et plus encore pour penser aux différentes choses qu’il avait entendu à propos des nains. Il n’avait jamais prêté attention aux rumeurs comme il ne connaissait pas de nain lui-même mais le peu qu’il savait lui revinrent en mémoire maintenant qu’il en avait un sous son toit. Il resta perturbé par cela en rentrant dans sa chambre, il ferma à clé derrière lui pour la première fois depuis son adolescence.

Il se coucha alors, étirant son dos en regardant le plafond. Allait-il réussir à dormir ou pas. Il se sentait particulièrement bien réveillé et su que ça serait une nuit avec peu de repos.

__ __

Bilbo regarda brusquement par la fenêtre, essayant de ne pas gémir à voix haute. Il était terriblement tôt, Beaucoup plus tôt que son heure de réveil habituel, et sa nuit de sommeil avait été terrible. Il était à peu près certain de s’être réveillé toute les heures, chaque craquement à travers le smial l’avait fait craindre un vol de tous ses objets de valeur par Thorin et cette paranoïa n’avait fait aucune faveur à ses os.

Il décida qu’une bonne tasse de thé était à l’ordre du jour et s’extirpa difficilement du lit à cause de ses muscles lourds et endoloris. Alors qu’il maudissait son cœur stupide, douloureux à la vue d’un nain amaigri, il se changea, et quitta sa chambre pour le couloir. Il lança un regard rapide à la porte de Thorin. Il n’y avait plus de lumière visible en dessous, il espérait que Thorin dormait profondément. Il s’aventura dans la cuisine et alluma un feu, la lumière bleue de l’aube était juste suffisante pour lui permettre de voir ce qu’il faisait.

Il ne tarda pas à mettre sa bouilloire sur le feu. Il regarda le lever du soleil un certain temps avant de s’aventurer dans le garde-manger et de commencer à inspecter son contenu pour le petit déjeuner. Il se décida pour des saucisses, des œufs, des tomates et des toasts, pensant que ce serait un bon et copieux petit déjeuner pour Thorin avant qu’il ne commence son travail autour du smial.

Durant ses heures éveillées au milieu de la nuit, Bilbo avait établi une solide liste pour Thorin, qui, il l’espérait, serait à la hauteur de ces tâches. Ça devrait le tenir occupé pour la journée entière et ainsi Bilbo pourrait lui offrir un bain et de la nourriture en conséquence avant qu’il ne reprenne la route vers Bree les poche pleines de pièce. Il était plutôt fier de lui, en dépit d’un vague sentiment de malaise toujours présent, il emporta tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le petit déjeuner dans sa cuisine.

Il y eu un gémissement de bois sous de lourdes bottes et Bilbo se figea, jetant un coup d’œil à la voûte. Thorin apparu hésitant, le regard prudent, habillé comme la veille.

Ils s’entre regardèrent un temps, jusqu’à ce que Bilbo se secoue un peu.

« Bonjour. » Dit-il en retirant la bouilloire du feu. « J’étais justement sur le point de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il est un peu tôt mais j’ai pensé que ça serait bon pour nous deux. Je vous en prie, installez-vous, si vous le désirez, et je vous apporte une tasse de thé. »

Thorin resta debout un instant, puis s’installa finalement à la table avec raideur, le dos droit et les yeux rivé sur Bilbo.

Malgré ses tentatives pour ne pas être gêné par cette inspection, il versa le thé les mains légèrement tremblantes. Il poussa un pot de miel à Thorin et se remis sur pieds en cherchant quelque chose à dire qui pourrait extirper une phrase ou l’autre de son invité. Il était pratiquement certain que celui-ci n’avait pas dit un mot depuis l’accord qu’ils avaient passé.

« Comment avez-vous dormi ? » Se décida-t-il sans risque.

Thorin inclina la tête sans répondre et Bilbo se senti encore plus ennuyé.

« Bon, eh. J’ai pensé à des saucisses et des œufs pour notre premier petit déjeuner. » Dit-il en retournant a son plan de travail pour au moins se mettre à la tâche.

Thorin resta calme mais fini par changer de position et Bilbo entendit un léger : « Premier petit déjeuner ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Dit-il heureux que Thorin ne soit pas devenu muet du jour au lendemain. « Que voudriez-vous pour le second petit déjeuner ? J’ai des scones et des muffins, pas mal de confitures et de gelées, ainsi que différents fromages. »

« C’est… » Commença Thorin un peu perdu. Bilbo attendit patiemment qu’il reprenne en laissant frire les saucisses. « Combien de petit déjeuner mangez-vous ? »

« Oh, juste deux. » Répondit Bilbo en souriant. « Je suppose que vous, les nains, ne mangez peut-être pas autant que les Hobbits. Nous avons sept repas, vous savez. Vous êtes plus qu’inviter à les partager avec moi, aussi longtemps que vous serez ici. Le plein de carburant pour le travail qui vous attend, j’y ai réfléchi toute la nuit. Mais mangeons avant d’en discuter. »

Il vit Thorin tapoter sa tasse de thé et se demanda si c’était un tic nerveux.

« J’ai été sur la route pendant deux semaines. » Dit Thorin après un instant de silence. « Je devrais prendre un bain avant qu’on… avant qu’on commence. »

Bilbo le regarda interloqué en clignant des yeux.

« Vous préférez prendre un bain d’abord ? Vous êtes sûr ? J’imagine que vous finirez sale. » Dit-il en tentant de ne pas jeter un œil de trop près aux cheveux de Thorin. « Pas que ça me dérange que vous preniez un bain avant ou, ou après bien sûr, mais, je… Et bien ça aurait du sens d’attendre, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n’est pas pour mon bénéfice. » Répondit Thorin un peu ennuyé et perplexe.

« D’accord. » Accepta Bilbo un peu confus. Il n’avait pas prévu d’être proche assez pour profiter d’un Thorin fraichement lavé, alors il s’inquiéta d’une quelconque préférence naine. « Bien, vous pouvez prendre un bain quand vous le désirez. J’ai une belle baignoire en cuivre. Je devrais sûrement prendre un bain moi-même avec la fin de la journée. »

Le calme revint et Bilbo se concentra simplement sur la préparation du petit déjeuner avant qu’il ne puisse vraiment se sentir mal à l’aise. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment reprocher à Thorin d’être peu bavard, peut-être qu’il ne se sentait pas à sa place, alors Bilbo tentait d’oublier son désagrément. La nourriture était la solution ultime pour ça, il prit autant plaisir que d’habitude à préparer un repas.

Peu de temps après il dressa la table, posant une assiette devant Thorin, dans laquelle versa un bon nombre de saucisses et d’œufs au plat, ainsi que du pain grillé et ses douce tomate du jardin. Il guetta du coin de l’œil la réaction du brun et vit une faim évidente sur son visage. Il en fut heureux et se servit à son tour, il prit ensuite un siège pour s’installer et invita son vis-à-vis à manger.

C’est ce qu’ils firent dans un silence relatif. Bilbo ne souhaitait pas pousser son invité dans une conversation et se contenta de le regarder enfourner son repas. Il s’inquiéta doucement de ne pas en avoir préparé assez, bien que ça soit un respectable petit déjeuner hobbit, et marmonna à propos de quelque chose de sucré pour terminer le repas, en allant chercher une assiette pleine de scones à la myrtille. Il la déposa au milieu de la table et en grignota un, en attendant. Thorin ne le déçut pas et en prit un dont il inhala l’odeur rapidement.

Bilbo fut marqué mais pas surpris, son cœur le pinça au vue des épaules moins remplie qu’elles ne devraient l’être de son convive.

Ils terminèrent leurs scones et Bilbo se tapota le ventre en regardant ouvertement Thorin qui détourna le regard.

« Vous ne voulez pas que je prenne d’abord un bain. »

Bilbo fronça un peu le visage à cette partie de la conversation.

« C’est… C’est votre choix, Thorin. Je suppose que ça ne me dérange pas. Préférez-vous être propre avant ? »

Les sourcils de ce dernier ce froncèrent.

« Oui. » Dit-il comme si ce n’était pas négociable.

Le hobbit pataugea un instant.

« Bien, eh. Alors je suppose que je devrais vous montrer la salle d’eau. » Dit-il en se levant de la table et lui intimant d’un geste de le suivre.

Thorin se leva pour le suivre et Bilbo tenta d’ignorer sa taille significative – il était grand même pour sa race. Bilbo en était certain, les autres nains qu’il avait vu plus jeune était plus proche de sa taille. Si le nain avait plus de poids, il serait encore plus imposant. Bilbo souhaitait le nourrir assez pour qu’il récupère la forme. Il conduisit Thorin dans la salle de bain et mentalement, lui souhaita encore bonne fortune.

Il montra à son invité sa baignoire et lui apporta des essuies propre, il le laissa alors. Il avait l’impression qu’il faudrait un long moment avant que Thorin ré-émerge rien qu’en considérant l’état de ses cheveux.

Bilbo pensait à lui en nettoyant la vaisselle et rangeant la cuisine.

Il se demanda s’il avait une famille quelque part. Pourquoi voyageait-il seul loin de sa montagne ? Bilbo se souvenait que Tolman avait dit qu’il était la montagne bleue – Ered Luin est un nom connu pour lui et il se demanda quel type de vie c’était de vivre là-bas. Peut-être que Thorin avait une famille à nourrir et qu’il ne pouvait pas trouver de travail, pas même dans une place dont Bilbo suspectait avoir besoin de forgerons. Ou alors il n’a personne pas de maison et il erre simplement. Il y avait un raison à sa maigreur et Bilbo ne savait pas si il pouvait de lui demander, si Thorin serait un jour capable de s’ouvrir à lui et de lui dire pourquoi il était si loin de chez lui de son propre chef.

Bilbo savait qu’il était privilégié, même pour un hobbit. Son père avait travaillé dure toute sa vie pour devenir propriétaire et tenir ses biens le mieux possible. Le nom Baggins était déjà respectable évidemment mais la richesse de Bungo était due à sa propre ténacité.

Il n’avait jamais eu besoin de travailler aussi dure grâce à l’héritage de son père. Il pouvait se plaindre du travail administratif mais c’était quelque chose qu’il pouvait faire sans trop d’ennui. L’argent continuait de couler à flot depuis et il pouvait vaquer à ses occupations, que ça soit l’écriture, la cartographie ou simplement la cuisine. Il n’avait jamais eu une vie difficile, une vie sur les routes ou une vie de faim. Il ne connaissait rien de ce que Thorin avait pu traverser et commença à se sentir ‘pas à sa place’ dans sa propre maison, pour sa plus grande consternation.

Il était plus conscient de son confort et de son raffinement qu’il ne l’avait jamais été et se demanda si Thorin avait du ressentiment envers lui pour ça. Il repoussa l’idée dans un coin de sa tête, conscient que ça ne lui ferait aucun bien, et se servit une nouvelle tasse de thé dans son salon, où il se posa dans son fauteuil en attrapant le livre qu’il lisait actuellement.

Il fallut en effet un certain temps avant que la porte de salle de bain ne s’ouvre et qu’il entende les pas de son invité. Il se tourna vers la porte et vit Thorin apparaitre en agitant sa main pour attirer son attention. Les yeux bleus rivé sur les sien et la respiration de Bilbo bloqua un peu.

Thorin avait certainement meilleur mine. Ses cheveux était encore mouillé mais ils semblaient incroyablement doux. Il était habillé différemment mais dans un cuire solide similaire et Bilbo espérait qu’il était au moins propre.

« Vous… Euh, vous vous sentez mieux ? » Demanda-t-il en se sentant un peu idiot, mais Thorin avait été si catégorique au sujet de ce bain.

Il acquiesça, les poings serrés contre ses côtes, toujours à l’extérieur du salon.

« Merci. » Dit-il, après coup avec une certaine raideur.

« De rien. » répondit Bilbo dont la politesse venait aussi facilement que d’habitude. « Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ? » Il montra le fauteuil en face du sien.

« Je préfèrerais commencer, ainsi je pourrais reprendre la route en soirée. » Dit Thorin. « Si vous êtes d’accord. »

« Oh, bien sûr ! Bien sûr ! J’espère que nous aurons fini d’ici là, j’ai tout de même quelques idées en tête. » Dit Bilbo en se levant de son fauteuil, posant son livre sur le côté. Il s’approcha de Thorin et se balança sur ses orteils en le regardant. « Nous devrons probablement emprunter quelques articles à mon voisin, je crains d’être assez mal équipé. »

Thorin pâlit aussi surement que s’il souffrait, mais acquiesça en regardant un point au-dessus de l’épaule de son hôte.

« La chambre ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse avec quelque chose de lourd dans le ton.

« La chambre ? » Répéta Bilbo, les yeux clignant de surprise. « La chambre, mais pourquoi sur toutes les- Non non, la chambre est presque le dernière endroit où commencer. » Il passa son regard sur Thorin avant de se diriger vers le corridor. « Je pensais qu’on pourrait commencer dehors. Ne- ne devrions-nous pas discuter de la rémunération en premier et de votre capacité à faire ce que j’ai en tête ? Pas que je doute de vous, évidemment ! Mais… Ma liste est assez spécifique. »

Thorin le regardait dans les yeux maintenant sous ses sourcils froncé. Il resta ainsi calme et silencieux pour un temps, jusqu’à ce que Bilbo s’agite nerveusement, là il acquiesça.

« Je ne suis pas prêts à tout, comme je vous l’ai dit hier soir. » Dit-il à voix basse. « Dix pièce en argent pour chacune de vos… Requêtes. »

La mâchoire de Bilbo s’en décrocha.

« D-Dix pièces en argent ? Dix ? » Demanda-t-il en montant dans les aigus. « Dix pièces en argent ! » répéta-t-il hagard. « Thorin, écoutez-moi, c’est tout de même beaucoup d’argent pour ce que je vous demande, vous ne trouvez pas ? Est-ce, ce que normalement, vous pourriez facturer ? »

Le visage de Thorin se chargea de colère soudainement.

« Vous pensez que je ne vaux pas cette argent ? » Demanda-t-il d’une voix tranchante, ce qui ne fonctionna pas très bien avec Bilbo.

« Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit. » Dit-il en levant les bras d’exaspération. « Je suis sûr que votre travail est excellent mais- mais dix pièces en argent, pourquoi, je n’ai jamais … ! Je n’ai jamais payé autant, pas même pour un travail de nain. »

« Je facture moins que les hommes. » Grogna Thorin.

Bilbo en doutait mais il ne se sentait pas assez en sécurité pour argumenter.

« Quoi qu’il en soit, ce sont des choses très simple que je demande. Du moins il me semble. » Grinça-t-il alors que Thorin plissait les yeux et que ses phalanges blanchissaient. « Bon dieu. Pour être honnête, je n’ai jamais vu votre travail. Je suis sûr que vous êtes qualifié pour cette tache mais… Oh vraiment ! Bien ! Bien, dix pièces en argent, mais j’espère un bel effort en retour ! » Il se gonfla un peu, tenant son doigt en l’air. « Avons-nous un accord ? »

« Vous souhaitez commencer dehors ? » Demanda Thorin, au lieu de répondre, une dureté troublante dans son ton. « Je ne souhaite pas que nos affaires soient public. »

La mâchoire de Bilbo se décrocha à nouveau.

« En- en public. » Répéta-t-il, perdu. « Il n’y a rien d’indécent à propos- à propos de nos affaires ? Je vous ferai savoir qu’embaucher de l’aide n’a rien de mal vu ici ! Pourquoi diable êtes-vous opposé à sortir ? »

Thorin le regarda comme s’il était particulièrement fou.

« Je ne sais pas comment les semi-hommes font leurs affaires, mais je ne veux pas être soumis au regard des autre durant un échange privé ! » Dit Thorin en montant le ton.

« Un échange privé ! » Répéta Bilbo la voix chevrotante, en levant les mains impuissantes. « Maitre Nain, je vous ai engagé seulement pour- pour- pour… »

Bilbo s’éloigna et regarda, très difficilement, Thorin dans les yeux.

C’est qu’il comprit ce que Thorin pensait, il inhala profondément, ses mains s’envolant pour attraper sa poitrine, et fit un pas en arrière.

« Vous, vous… Vous… ! Vous pensez que je vous ai engagé pour… ? Oh ! » Bilbo s’exclama en pointant Thorin. « Avez-vous- avez-vous pensé que je- je vous faisais une proposition indécente ? » Demanda-t-il d’une voix stridente, les joues en feu à cette idée. Mais ça faisait soudainement sens et il en était horrifié.

Thorin fronça les sourcils dans une confusion évidente.

« Vous l’avez fait. » Dit-il, toujours livide et ayant l’air dégouté à l’idée.

Bilbo sentit le sol s’effondrer sous ses pieds et son cœur battre la chamade, mortifié jusqu’au sang dans ses veines. Il était aussi inexplicablement offensé.

« Je n’ai certainement pas fait ça ! » Cria-t-il, faisant un nouveau pas en arrière. « Je ne le ferai jamais ! Oh, je ne peux pas croire- non je suis stupéfait que vous aillez- oh ! Je vous ai pas engagé comme- comme un nain pour la nuit ! Ce n’est pas le genre de Hobbit que je suis ! Je vous ai simplement engagé pour faire quelque menu travaux autour de mon smial ! Pourquoi, je n’ai jamais… ! »

Thorin était aussi pâle qu’un mort et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. Il se figea sans rien dire, regardant Bilbo d’une manière qu’il n’avait jamais faite avant. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait tant de mal à le regarder dans les yeux.

Bilbo se sentit rougir de la nuque jusqu’à la pointe de ses oreille et continua de rendre son regard à Thorin, la bouche ouverte.

« Vous- » Commença Thorin, avant de s’arrête. Sa voix devenant terriblement rauque. « Vous… ne vouliez pas m’avoir dans votre lit. »

C’était une affirmation, pas une question mais Bilbo secoua tout de même vigoureusement la tête.

« Non ! » Dit-il, toujours une octave trop haut. « Bien sûr que non ! J’ai entendu dire que les nains étaient doué de leurs mains- Ohlala c’est fâcheux ! » Grogna-t-il. « Je veux dire dans le- dans le sens réparation ! Avec des outils et autre ! Réparer des tuyaux ou- ou poncer et polir le bois ! Pas dans le sens charnelle ! Oh de bonne grâce, Yavanna m’abandonne, je ne peux pas croire- » Il s’arrêta abruptement, son cœur manqua un battement.

Il se refocalisa sur Thorin et son énervement le quitta.

« Oh… oh, Thorin. » Murmura-t-il un poids immense lui tombant sur les épaules.

Le visage de Thorin se renfrogna immédiatement.

« Je n’ai pas besoin de votre pitié. » Crache-t-il. « J’ai mal lu vos intentions. Point final. » Son ton était hargneux mais Bilbo pouvait voir trouble à la manière dont il se déplaçait.

Bilbo sentit qu’il était sur un terrain glissant. S’il disait la mauvaise chose il n’était pas certain de la réaction du nain, et ça ne serait certainement pas agréable.

Mais maintenant il savait ce que Thorin avait dû faire pour gagner de l’argent et ce qu’il en pensait était clair. Bilbo se sentait malade, la gorge sèche, il passa la main dans ses cheveux de détresse.

« Thorin. » Croassa-t-il avant de se racler la gorge. « Je- j’aimerais toujours vous engager pour m’aider, à propos de mon smial- »

« Je n’ai pas besoin de cotre pitié. » Répéta Thorin, en s’approchant, remplissant le salon de sa présence. « Gardez-là. Je m’en vais. Mes excuses pour vous avoir fait perdre votre temps et avoir partagé votre repas sous de mauvais termes. »

Bilbo ferma les yeux un moment, tentant de garder contenance.

« Thorin. » Dit-il encore, en le regardant. « Vous êtes forgeron. Pouvez-vous ou ne pouvez-vous pas réparer des choses en dehors d’une forge ? »

Thorin le regarda méfiant, sans rien dire pensant un temps. Puis il finit par acquiescer.

« Alors pourquoi vous ne le faites pas ? Nous avons eu un malentendu, oui, mais j’ai toujours besoin d’aide pour ça et vous êtes déjà là. Peut-être que je ne vous paierais pas dix pièce en argent mais je vous paierai un prix honnête et décents, dites-moi combien. Restez, faites votre travail, je vous nourrirai et là- et là vous pourrez reprendre votre chemin. Il n’y a pas de mal. »

« Vous faites cette offre par pitié et je n’en veux pas ! » Hurla-t-il presque.

« Oh par l’enfer, espèce de nain borné ! » Dit Bilbo, en tapant du pied. « Peut-être que vous avez besoin d’un peu de pitié ! Si ça peut vous sauver de faire ce que je pense que vous faites juste pour vous nourrir, alors acceptez-la ! Votre orgueil n’est pas plus important que vous évitez de faire un travail duquel vous ne retirez visiblement aucun plaisir ! »

« Ce que je fais est mon problème et le mien seulement ! »

« C’est vrai, vous avez raison. » Dit Bilbo incapable d’endiguer sa frustration. « Mais vous m’en avez fait part, que cela vous plaise ou non. Si vous ne pouvez ou ne voulez pas faire le travail parce que vous êtes plus têtu qu’une mule, alors très bien. C’était un plaisir de vous avoir rencontré et bonne journée ! Je vais juste payer quelqu’un d’autre pour un travail honnête ! »

Thorin le regarda avec insistance avant de tourner brusquement les talons et foncer dans le couloir. Chacun de ses pas claqua le sol, jusqu’à ce qu’il claque la porte de la chambre un instant plus tard. Thorin réapparu à nouveau, avec son sac sur le dos, mais cette fois il traversa comme une furie le salon et Bilbo le suivit dans le couloir. Il vit Thorin tourné vers le parloir, confus, et il fronça les sourcils en réapparaissant dans le couloir.

« Il n’y a pas de fin à ce trou maudit ? » Gronda Thorin, en revenant vers le couloir et dans la bonne direction.

Bilbo souffla en le suivant.

« Vous pourriez rester et le découvrir en étant mon nain-de-main. » lança-t-il, se sentant un peu ennuyé maintenant. « Ensuite, vous auriez les poches et le ventre pleins pour la route vers Bree. »

Thorin ne répondit rien et attrapa la porte et l’ouvrit plus agressivement que nécessaire et sortit dans la fraicheur automnal du jour. Bilbo le suivit et s’arrêta sur le pas de la porte, le regardant partir.

Il souhaitait le suivre et lui faire reprendre raison mais Thorin était en colère et embarrassé, Il savait qu’il ne devait pas le poussé dans ses retranchement. Il le regarda simplement jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse aux pieds la colline, alors il referma la porte et se laissa glissé contre elle, un long soupir lui échappa. Il n’était pas de son devoir de sauver tout le monde en terre du milieu et même si son cœur le poussait à sortir Thorin de ses difficultés, il ne pouvait rien faire s’il ne voulait pas de son aide.

Bilbo se sentait abattu et complètement seul maintenant, il retourna dans le salon, se plantant au milieu de celui-ci plaçant ses pouces dans ses poches. Il balança sur ses pieds, regardant son livre en sachant qu’il était incapable de lire. Il se sentait maintenant mal dans sa peau et se maudit d’être allez au ‘Green dragon’.

Mais ses pensées lui rappelèrent qu’il devait toujours racheter quelques barils de bière ainsi que ses courses de la semaine. Le magasin devait être ouvert maintenant mais Bilbo fut soudainement fatigué et l’idée de poussé un chariot chargé de marchandise en haut de la colline le fatigua d’autant plus et préféra s’effondrer dans son fauteuil en gémissant.

Il y eut alors trois grands coups frappé à sa porte.

Bilbo cligna des yeux, en regardant vers le couloir. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir la dernière fois que quelqu’un avait vraiment toqué à sa porte, pas avant d’avoir sonné, et son cœur tambouriner. Ses doigts se serrèrent nerveusement et il ferma les points en se levant, se dirigeant prudemment vers la porte, ne la quittant pas du regard en s’approchant.

Il ouvrit la porte à un Thorin au visage fermé et décida de ne rien dire.

Thorin semblait toujours contrarié, avec la même ligne bornée aux sourcils mais il rencontra les yeux de Bilbo et dit :

« J’ai besoin d’une épée. »

« Pardon ? » Dit Bilbo en haussant les sourcils. « J’ai bien peur que vous n’en trouviez pas ici. »

Thorin soupira.

« J’ai perdu mon épée face à des bandits il y a de cela deux nuits. » Dit-il et la ligne serrée de ses lèvre laissait entendre qu’il ne voulait pas en parler. « J’ai besoin d’argent pour me racheter un épée. De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

Bilbo essaya de ne pas s’effondrer de soulagement et dut s’empêcher de sourire, mais il recula et fit signe a Thorin d’entrer.

« Mettez votre sac à l’intérieur, je vais vous montrer. »

Il ne bougea pas, serrant plus son sac et plissa le front. « Deux à cinq pièces en argent par tâche. » Dit-il et sa voix était aussi ferme qu’elle ne l’avait été lorsqu’il négociait quelque chose d’entièrement différent.

Bilbo de pu retenir son sourire cette fois mais il dut l’empêcher de devenir un peu narquois, pour ne pas que Thorin pense qu’il se moquait de lui.

« Quarante pièces d’argent pour la journée. Et nous devons encore prendre le second petit déjeuner. » Il réinvita Thorin à entrer.

Cette fois il fit quelques pas à l’intérieur du smial et posa son sac au sol.

« Je suis incapable de manger un second petit déjeuner. » Marmonna-t-il, l’air peiné à cette idée. « Mais je prendrais un second repas plus tard dans la journée. »

« Ça me semble honnête. » Accorda Bilbo. « Hum… Commençons ? »

Et c’est ce qu’ils firent. Bilbo montra à Thorin l’extérieur, où était ses tuyaux qui fuient, ceux-ci étant également raccordé à la partie intérieur de la plomberie expliqua-t-il. Il s’inquiéta que Thorin ne sache pas les réparer mais quand ce dernier commença à utiliser un jargon inconnu pour lui, il comprit que Thorin en était capable. Il ré-entrèrent dans Bag End et Bilbo montra à Thorin différentes chose dont il fallait s’occuper, la majorité était aussi simple que de bouger un meuble, fixer les loquets des encadrements de porte, redresser les ferronneries de la cheminé, jeter un œil au four qui ne cuit pas toujours uniformément,… Thorin resta majoritairement silencieux mais assura qu’il en était capable quand ils décidèrent que, quarante pièces en argent, c’était plus qu’honnête.

Ils durent se rendre chez les Gamgee pour emprunter quelques outils que Bilbo n’avait pas et ne reconnaissait même pas. Bungo n’était pas le hobbit le plus doué de ses mains non plus, préférant engager d’autres personne pour construire et entretenir le smial, les seuls outils qu’il avait laissés étaient ceux de jardinage. Hamfast sembla terriblement choqué de voir un nain mais resta poli et offrir du thé, que Thorin déclina rapidement d’un ton bourru, et tout aussi rapidement, ils remontèrent la colline avec un sac à patate rempli de différent outils.

Bilbo s’agita un moment pendant que Thorin se mettait à la tâche et Bilbo pouvait sentir qu’il l’ennuyait à rester derrière lui, alors il se traina à l’intérieur et se contenta d’attendre. Le brun viendrait assez tôt et il pourrait garder un œil sur lui, pas parce qu’il pensait qu’il avait de mauvaise intention mais parce qu’il ne pouvait pas l’aider et qu’il s’inquiétait pour lui maintenant. Vendre son corps et se faire attaquer par des bandits – la vie sur les routes n’avait pas été tendre et même si il ne connaissait pas vraiment Thorin, il savait qu’il méritait mieux que ça.

Fatigué de ne rien faire, il alla dans la cuisine, rassemblant ce dont il avait besoin pour préparer des biscuits sablés et une tarte aux myrtilles. La récolte des myrtilles avait eu lieux quelques jours avant et Bilbo avait un seau qui devait être mangé avec de se dégrader. Elles étaient dodues et douces, Il espérait remplumer Thorin avec de la tarte si il le pouvait. Il suspectait que Thorin mangerait n’importe quoi, qui serait posé devant lui, vu à quel point il avait faim.

Thorin finit par rentrer sans rien dire, commençant le travail dans le salon, le smial se remplit de bruit, de coups et de vie. Bilbo était aussi heureux que si c’était de la musique. Il avait de la compagnie assez souvent mais d’une manière ou d’une autre, Thorin était différent et il ne pensait pas que c’était dû au fait que sa maison serait en meilleur état après son passage.

Les sablés furent les premier terminés, ils refroidissaient déjà avant que Thorin ne s’attaque au fumoir, redressant les ferronneries du foyer de la cheminé. Bilbo avait de la pâte à tarte dans une glacière, datant du jour précédent, quand il avait fait des tartelettes qu’il avait offertes à ses voisins. Il l’attrapa et la roula jusqu’à ce qu’elle rentre dans le moule à tarte, qu’il remplit rapidement de mûre écrasée avec du sucre et de la farine, puis il compléta la garniture avec d’autre myrtilles. Il finit la tarte avec un couvercle de pâtes en treillis et la colla au four.

Une fois finit, il fit du thé et en apporta une tasse à Thorin, qui était maintenant dans la salle de bain, la pièce qui avait le plus besoin de travail d’après lui. Thorin déclina le thé mais marmonna tout de même un merci, qui fit sourire Bilbo avant de quitter la pièce. Il reprit son livre et s’assit à la table de la cuisine pour lire pensant qu’il attendait la fin de la cuisson de la tarte, en écoutant les coups de marteau abattre le travail.

La tarte fut enlevée du four un moment plus tard, embaumant le smial de l‘odeur de crouté beurré et de baies sucrées. Bilbo la posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour qu’elle refroidisse. Il mettait un biscuit sablé dans sa bouche lorsque Thorin apparu à la porte, l’air décidément ébouriffé et en sueur. Bilbo s’étouffa sur les miettes de son biscuit à la réalisation de la raison qui avait poussé Thorin à vouloir se laver plus tôt et il toussa, frappant sa poitrine sous le regard et le front plissé de Thorin. Il n’offrit pas son aide, nota Bilbo avec amertume, pendant qu’il buvait son thé pour apaiser sa gorge.

Ignorant la sueur qui s’accumulait sous son propre col, il prit une respiration apaisante.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il comme si, il ne venait pas de s’imaginer coucher avec Thorin, ce qui n’avait pas sa place dans son esprit.

« Les canalisation de la salle de bain ont besoin d’être changée. Ca me prendra du temps. » Dit Thorin en continuant de lancer un regard particulier à Bilbo. « J’aurais besoin de plus de matériel. J’ai vu qu’il y avait un marché aujourd’hui, j’aimerais y aller pour voir si je peux acheter ce dont j’ai besoin. »

Bilbo fait un signe de tête.

« Bien sûr. » Dit-il, en se ressaisissant davantage. « En fait, euh, maintenant que vous en parlez... » Il s'éclaircit la gorge, ignorant allègrement l'expression prudente de Thorin. « J'ai besoin d'acheter de la bière au marché aujourd'hui et, pendant que je vous ai ici, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider à porter les tonneaux. Ou... ou toutes mes courses en fait. Ainsi je pourrai être là pour acheter les autres matériaux si nécessaire. »

Thorin le regarda fixement, puis hocha la tête.

« Très bien. » Dit-il sur un ton qui laissait entendre que ce serait facturé, ce qui fit retenir un sourire à Bilbo.

Il saisit un biscuit en passant et le fourra dans la main de Thorin, puis il s’aventura dans sa chambre pour aller récupérer sa bourse. Lorsqu’il revint chercher Thorin il dû s’abstenir de ressuyer les miettes dans la barbe de ce dernier. Il se força les faire sortir du smial. Ils marchèrent en silence, mais un silence plus confortable que les précédents et bientôt, ils arrivèrent au marché, où la vue les fascina.

Bilbo prit une charrette et commença ses courses hebdomadaires tandis que Thorin se rendait là où le hobbit l’avait dirigé avec les poches pleines de pièces. Se donnant un peu en spectacle partout où il allait, bien qu’il ne semblait pas le remarquer, et Bilbo se demandait si c’était intentionnelle ou non. De nombreux hobbits le suivaient du regard et certain même le montraient ouvertement du doigt, ce qui énerva Bilbo, mais pour tous ceux qui venait directement lui poser la question il se contentait de l’explication de ‘nain-de-main’. Certains se dirent intéressé de l’engager eux-mêmes, si son travail était suffisamment bon, alors Bilbo se mit à comploter.

Il fut légèrement ennuyé lorsqu’il finit ses courses et vit Thorin suivit par pas moins de quatre jeunes filles, toute à peine sortie de la préadolescence. Thorin avait le même regard depuis qu’il avait rencontré Bilbo, c’est-à-dire un regard colérique, il se demanda si il avait remarqué ses admiratrices. Bilbo était contrarié car Thorin était toujours son invité, il se fraya alors un chemin pour le rattraper, envoyant un regard furibond aux jeunes filles.

Elles ne firent que ricaner et restèrent là, reluquant ouvertement Thorin.

« Mettez vos achats ici. » Dit-il en montrant le chariot, une fois qu’il eut rattrapé Thorin. « De quoi d’autre avez-vous besoin ? »

Thorin vida ses bras dans la charrette en secouant la tête.

« J’ai fini. » Dit-il en lançant un coup d’œil aux filles, son expression devant de plus en plus aigre. « Je suis prêt à continuer mon travail. »

« Pourrions-nous déjeuner d’abord ? » Demanda Bilbo, inexplicablement ravi que Thorin ne soit pas heureux de ses admiratrices. « Vous avez sûrement déjà faim en ce moment. »

« Melekun… » Grogna Thorin, dans une langue que Bilbo ne connaissait pas. « Je suis très bien pour l’instant. »

Bilbo souffla comme si il était particulièrement déçu et tapota le bras de Thorin

« Oh d’accord. Mais vous mangerez un déjeuner tardif. » Avança-t-il, puis il regarda son chariot. Celui-ci était entièrement chargé et les trois barils, bien que petits, était assez lourds. Il fit un pas de côté et fit un geste vers le tout, il eut un sourire quand Thorin prit sa place et commença à pousser le chariot aussi facilement que s’il était chargé de plumes.

Ils quittèrent le marché et gravirent la colline ensemble, se débarrassant des curieux au passage, et Bilbo eut l’impression d’entendre un deuxième soupir de soulagement.

Thorin l’aida à décharger sa bière et ses courses, progressivement il se relâcha. Il prit alors un autre biscuit avant de retourner à son travail dans la salle de bain.

Après une heure, Bilbo apporta à Thorin une tasse de thé, et refusa de partir tant que celle-ci ne serait pas bue. Sa plomberie semblait chaotique, mais Thorin marmonna qu’elle reviendrait à la normal, sans les fuites, et Bilbo reprit sa journée.

Il suivit le sillage de Thorin, nettoyant les endroits où il avait travaillé sur le smial, laissant de la poussière ou des taches sur le sol ou les murs. Bilbo s’en moquait, mais ça lui donnait une occupation productive plutôt que de rester posé à lire. Il avait l’impression qu’il devait rester actif pendant que Thorin est dans son smial, il remarqua avec humour qu’il avait été plutôt bon pour lui jusqu’à présent.

Quand son estomac commença vraiment à grogner, protestant contre son second petit déjeuner léger et son déjeuner tardif, il alla dans son garde-manger et commença à rassembler ce dont il avait besoin pour faire des sandwichs. Il supposait que ça serait plus facile de les faire manger à Thorin qu’un imposant festin et se mit à garnir quelques sandwichs froids à la dinde et au bacon avec de la tomate, de la salade et un peu de sa fameuse confiture de canneberge au miel.

Une fois fini et posé dans une boite, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entra à l’intérieur en regardant Thorin. Il était encore penché sur la tuyauterie, mais tout était en place et semblait simplement l’inspecter maintenant.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Bilbo.

Thorin sursauta et lorsqu’il tenta de se lever, il se cogna la tête contre la tuyauterie de cuivre. Il grogna, levant la main pour la poser sur sa tête, et jeta un léger regard à Bilbo.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! » S’excusa Bilbo de pressant vers lui pour jeter un regard sous sa main. « Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. J’aurais dû me racler la gorge ou quelque chose comme ça, je suis tellement désolé. Vous allez bien ? »

Thorin repoussa les mains du hobbit et laissa échapper ce qui devait être un soupire.

« La tête des nains est faite de pierre. » Dit-il, mais il semblait un peu groggy et il tenait toujours le haut de son crâne. « Je vais bien. J’en ai fini ici. Ces tuyaux vont mieux fonctionner et ne fuiteront plus. »

Bilbo tentait toujours d’inspecter la tête de Thorin mais celui-ci se relava et fit quelques pas en arrière.

« Bien. Euh très bien. » Dit-il en se tordant les mains, faisant un tour du regard dans sa salle de bain. « Je suis sûre qu’ils ne fuiteront plus. J’avais peur qu’ils puissent éclater à tout moment alors je vous suis vraiment reconnaissant. Merci Thorin. J’ai fait le déjeuner, si vous voulez vous joindre à moi. »

« Je pense que vous n’accepteriez pas ‘non’ comme réponse. » Marmonna Thorin, commençant à rassembler ses outils. « Je vais vous rejoindre. Laisser moi quelques instants pour ranger. »

« Prenez le temps que vous désirez. » Sourit Bilbo. « Et je n’aurai certainement pas accepté ‘non’ comme réponse en effet. J’ai passé du temps à préparer ses sandwichs, alors venez les déguster. » Il prit congé et retourna dans la cuisine.

Après avoir récupéré les sandwichs, mis la table en ajoutant quelque biscuit au cheddar et une tasse de thé fraichement infusée, il s’assit en attendant Thorin. Il était conscient que ça serait leur premier repas partagé en étant sur la même longueur d’onde et il espérait qu’ils seraient plus alaise que lors du premier. Il repensa à quelque petites chose qu’il avait dites à Thorin pendant le petit déjeuner et il écrasa sa tête dans ses mains pour essayer d’éloigner la chaleur de ses joues.

Il entendit Thorin avant de le voir, il put ainsi se reprendre avant qu’il n’entre dans la pièce. Thorin eu le mérite de n’hésiter qu’un instant avant de prendre place en face de Bilbo, en regardant la nappe, une faim maintenant évidente dans le regard.

Bilbo était soulagé et se contenta de faire signe de commencer, il prit un sandwich et le coupa en deux puis il prit une grande bouchée. Il mangea et regarda Thorin faire de même. Il mangeait sans problème et, pour le plus grand plaisir de Bilbo, prit au moins quatre biscuits.

« Je pense que le four doit être assez froids pour y jeter un œil, quand vous aurez le temps. » Dit-il. Thorin croisa sont regard et acquiesça, puis lança un regard vers le four. « J’ai fait de la tarte, en voudriez-vous une part ? Elle est aux myrtilles. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Bilbo se leva et la récupéra sur le bord de la fenêtre, l’apportant à la table. Il prit fourchettes et assiettes, et servit deux généreuses portions de tarte à chacun d’eux. Thorin regarda l’assiette jusqu’à ce que Bilbo s’asseye, là il leva sa fourchette et se mit promptement à manger celle-ci avec le même appétit que d’habitude, Bilbo commençait à se demander si c’était comme ça que les nains mangeaient ou si c’était seulement ceux affamés.

Il était attendrit, si pas terriblement désolé, et il se sourit à lui-même en mangeant sa tarte à une rythme plus lent.

Quand Thorin arriva à son dernier coup de fourchette, Bilbo s’éclaircit la gorge.

« Thorin. » Commença-t-il, espérant, plus que tout, que cette conversation ne devienne pas acide. « Pourquoi allez-vous à Bree pour travailler ? »

« Pour l’argent. » Répondit Thorin, en mettant le dernier morceau de tarte dans sa bouche.

« Bien, oui. » Accorda patiemment Bilbo. « Mais, ah… Pourquoi ne pas travailler comme forgeron chez vous ? »

Thorin mâcha de plus a plus doucement en regardant Bilbo jusqu’à ce qu’il ait avalé.

« Il n’y a pas assez de travail à Ered Luin. » Dit-il. « Avec l’hiver qui approche, j’aurais besoin de plus d’argent pour y survivre. »

Bilbo acquiesça, berçant sa tasse de thé contre lui.

« A quoi ressemble l’hiver dans les montagnes ? »

« Rude. »

Bilbo resta silencieux un instant.

« Hum, vous avez de la famille là-bas ? » Demanda-t-il prudemment.

Thorin hésita, plissant les lèvres et les yeux. Il acquiesça.

« Des enfants ? »

Un instant, suivit d’un autre acquiescement.

Bilbo était résigné. Thorin avait une famille, des enfants, et avait vendu son corps sur la route pour gagner de l’argent pour eux. Il se sentit brulant, bouillonnant de rage et il dû prendre quelques aspiration calmement avant de pouvoir continuer.

« Vous irez les rejoindre avant que l’hiver ne tombe ? »

« Yep. » Répondit Thorin en évaluant Bilbo autant que celui-ci l’évaluait.

« Si… Si vous aviez plus de travail ici, peut-être même comme forgeron, voudriez-vous rester dans la Comté jusque-là ? » Demanda Bilbo précautionneusement, en soulevant levant son thé et maudissant les tremblements de sa main qui le trahissait probablement.

Thorin plissa le front.

« Il n’y a pas de travail pour un forgeron ici ? J’ai déjà essayé… »

« Non, non. » L’interrompit Bilbo, d’un geste de la main. « Je sais. Je sais cela mais, ah… Nous sommes des hobbits, vous voyez. La plupart de temps les étrangers sont mal vus, donc beaucoup de hobbits diront qu’ils n’ont pas besoin d’un forgeron même si, en réalité, ils en ont besoin. Mais… Mais j’ai pensé que moi-même par exemple, je pourrais avoir besoin d’un nouvel ensemble d’outils de jardinage et ce bon Angus se fait plutôt vieux, alors il n’accepte pas beaucoup de commissions ces derniers temps. Et lorsque nous étions au marché plus tôt, quelques-uns de mes voisins m’ont questionné à votre propos. » Le regard de Thorin se fit plus sombre et Bilbo se hâta de continuer. « A propos du travail que vous faites autour de mon smial. Certains ont exprimé leur intérêt de vous engager pour travailler pour eux, si je pense que vous faites un assez bon travail. Et, et vous le faites certainement, et je pense même que vous seriez capable de faire tout ce qu’ils pourraient vous demander… »

« Vous voudriez que je reste et que je travaille ici, par pure pitié. » Dit Thorin d’une voix dure et les dents serrées.

Bilbo ressentit une bouffée d’irritation mais l’apprivoisa du mieux qu’il put.

« Je voudrais que vous restiez et travailliez ici pour gagner de l’argent pour vous et votre famille. » Corrigea-t-il. « Nous n’avons pas de force naine à notre disposition à chaque instant. Je connais pleins de hobbits qui aimeraient vous engager aussi tôt que je leur aurai dit que vous travaillez bien. La Comté est un meilleur endroit que Bree, d’après moi, et vous n’auriez certainement rien à craindre des bandits. »

Thorin le scruta un moment et Bilbo traça de son doigt le bord de sa tasse de thé. Regardant entre le liquide refroidissant et les yeux bleus saisissant de Thorin. Il ne savait pas trop où poser son regard, il aurait aimé pouvoir fixer Thorin en retour, mais le regard perçant de ce dernier le rend mal à l’aise.

« Vous ne pouvez pas garantir que j’aurai assez de travail pour gagner de quoi passer l’hiver. » Dit Thorin. « Je sais que je gagnerais de l’argent à Bree. »

Bilbo pinça les lèvres.

« Je pense que vous trouveriez une bonne quantité de travail ici. Et je sais que nous somme beaucoup plus honnête quand il est question d’argent que les hommes de Bree. » Argumenta-t-il. ‘Et vous n’auriez pas à vous vendre vous-même’ pensa-t-il, sans osé le dire. « Il y a plus qu’assez de smials dans Hobbiteville seul qui ont besoins de petits travaux çà et là. Vous pourriez séjourner au ‘Green Dragon’ ou, ou même ici. » Thorin baissa la tête tout en continuant de le fixer. Il reprit précipitamment. « Ou pas. J’aime la compagnie et j’ai toujours apprécié nourrir les autres, c’est pour ça que je proposais. Mais le ‘Green Dragon’ est un très bel endroit. »

Thorin le fixa encore un peu, puis il baissa les yeux vers la table en en saisissant les bords, pas trop fort néanmoins. Il ne dit rien et Bilbo savait qu’il ne devait pas ajouter quoi que ce soit, qu’il devait attendre.

Puis Thorin croisa à nouveau son regard en relevant la tête.

« Si vous pouvez dire à vos semblables que je fais un travail digne de ce nom et que j’en ai suffisamment, je resterais un certain temps. Si le travail est trop dur à trouver, je devrai partir. »

« C’est honnête. » Dit Bilbo. « Merci. » Il se mordit la lèvre hésitant, à quel point pouvait-il pousser Thorin avec qu’il ne s’énerve ou se taise pour de bon. « Combien d’enfant avez-vous ? »

Thorin ne répondit pas immédiatement, et Bilbo pensa qu’il avait déjà atteint le point en question. Mais là, il bougea sur son siège.

« Deux. » Dit-il avec quelque chose d’infiniment doux dans la voix.

« Vous devez fortement manquer à votre femme. » Dit Bilbo, l’estomac noué. Elle ne devait rien savoir de ce qu’il avait dû faire.

Thorin laissa échapper un soupir et secoua la tête une fois.

« Je ne suis pas marié. Ce ne sont pas mes enfants. » Dit-il. « Ce sont ceux de ma sœur et c’est elle qui attend mon retour. Je l’aide à les élever du mieux que je peux. »

Bilbo en fut surpris mais tenta de le cacher.

« Oh. » Acquiesça-t-il. « Bien sûr. J’imagine qu’ils sont tous impatient de vous retrouver. J’espère que cet hiver ne sera pas trop rude, mais ils seront heureux quand vous rentrerez chez vous. »

Thorin ne dit rien et ils se contentèrent de resté à nouveau assis en silence. Puis Thorin recula de la table et se mit debout, avant de se tourner vers le four. Il s’agenouilla et Bilbo sut qu’il allait se mettre au travail. Il l’observa un moment, puis se leva à son tour et commença à ranger la table et faire la vaisselle dans l’évier.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Thorin pour inspecter le four. Il se contenta de travailler le métal à la force de ses mains, apparemment c’était tout. Bilbo espérait que c’était bien le cas et le remercia.

« Y-a-t-il autre chose dont vous ayez besoin ? » Demanda Thorin qui semblait pour une fois ne pas ouvrir la bouche avec reluctance.

« J’ai besoin de bois pour le feu. » Dit Bilbo, heureux d’y avoir pensé. « Je vais tomber à court. J’ai encore du stock mais qui doit être coupé. Vous croyez que vous seriez capable de… ? »

Thorin acquiesçait déjà.

« Yep. » Dit-il. « Montrez-moi votre hache. »

Bilbo lui fit signe de le suivre et ils quittèrent le smial, se dirigeant vers l’arrière du jardin, là où était le stock de bois. Il attrapa la hache posée entre le bois et le smial et la tendit à Thorin.

Il la récupéra et l’inspecta, et ne sembla vraiment pas ravis de celle-ci.

« Elle fonctionne bien pour moi. » Ajouta Bilbo, à moitié amusé. Sachant que Thorin était un forgeron, il devait préférer ses propres outils.

« Elle est émoussée. » Dit Thorin en touchant la lame, il semblait résigné. « Je vais l’aiguiser pour commencer. Vous devriez tester une meilleure hache, Vous verriez la différence. »

« Peut-être que si vous êtes pris pour quelques temps à la forge, vous pourrez m’en fabriquer une meilleure. » Dit Bilbo, souriant un peu. Il s’élargit lorsque Thorin inclina la tête en se dirigeant vers le tas de bois de chauffage. « Bien, bon amusement alors. Vous pouvez faire toute la pile, si vous voulez, j’en recommanderai la semaine prochaine pour l’hiver. Quand vous aurez fini ici, on pourra prendre le thé de l’après-midi. »

Les lèvres de Thorin se tordirent un peu et il semblait vaguement en souffrance, ce qui fit éclater de rire Bilbo.

« Je rigole, Thorin. Je ne vais pas vous forcer à ingurgiter plus de nourriture, ou du moins pas avant quelques heures. » Dit-il, souriant.

Thorin ne sourit pas mais ses joues tournèrent rose et Bilbo lui sourit.

« Dites-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

« Ma pierre à aiguiser est dans mon sac. » Marmonna Thorin et ils retournèrent ensemble dans le smial.

Bilbo se rendit au salon et se posa de le fauteuil en attrapant un livre au passage, il écouta les pas de Thorin vers sa chambre. Il se sourit alors qu’il s’installait pour lire quelques chapitres, espérant que la lecture lui donne envie d’écrire, comme c’est souvent le cas. Il pourrait passer un moment sans rôder autour de Thorin et se sentir fière du travail accompli en fin de journée. Il eut l’impression que sa seule bataille restante serait de demander à Thorin de rester au moins une nuit de plus avec lui, avant qu’il ne parte à l’auberge.

Il apprécierait si Thorin restait avec lui plus longtemps mais il choisit de ne pas approfondir les raison qui le poussaient à en avoir envie. Ça semblait être un terrain glissant. De plus il ne connaissait toujours pas Thorin, pas vraiment.

Il était investi dans son livre, et ne sortit de son récit mouvementé que lorsque la bûche dans la cheminée se fendit en deux et que les braises entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Il regarda l’âtre, clignant des yeux, réalisant le temps qui avait dû passer, il jeta un coup d’œil vers le couloir pour mieux juger de la luminosité. Cela faisait probablement deux heures et il se rendit compte qu’il n’entendait plus de coups de hache.

Se demanda où Thorin pouvait être, car il n’était pas rentré dans le smial, Bilbo se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Il regarda par la fenêtre dans le jardin et fronça le visage à la vue des bois parfaitement rangé, mais pas de Thorin.

Bilbo quitta sa cuisine et sortit dans la chaleur de l’après-midi, traversant son jardin un peu confus. Thorin était partit, tout comme sa hache, et il n’était visiblement nulle part dans le coin. Il retourna à sa porte avant de s’arrêter entendant des coups de hache aux pieds de la colline. Il quitta son Jardin et descendit la rue du Jette-Sac en regardant les smials. Thorin était dans le jardin de Madame Boffin s’occupant de son tas de bois. La vieille hobbit était sur son banc à fumer sa pipe, regardant Thorin et vu la façon dont elle battait parfois de la main, lui parlant également.

Bilbo regarda la scène en souriant. D’ici le matin, la rumeur à propos d’un nain coupant de bois et travaillant sur les smials aussi grand que Bag End se serait répandue et Thorin recevrait des requêtes. Bilbo le savait aussi bien qu’il connaissait les hobbits, il opina satisfait. Il resta là jusqu’à ce que Madame Boffin ne le voie et lui fasse de grand signe ce qui fit rougir Bilbo.

Il se hâta de lui répondre, avant de se détourner et rentre chez lui, espérant au moins que Thorin le rejoindrait à l’heure pour diner.

Quand l’heure du thé sonna, Bilbo s’assit à la table et but une tasse de thé frais en mangeant de la viande salée, du fromage et des biscuits. Il était un peu irrité de ne rien pouvoir offrir à Thorin, mais il sait qu’il a besoin d’argent par-dessus tout et de voir que la Comté était prête à l’accueillir réfréna son irritation.

Et s’il regarda par la fenêtre de son bureau, dans l’espoir de voir un nain de taille imposante s’amonceler dans la rue, eh bien, seuls deux de ses voisins le virent. Il fit semblant de feuilleter ses journaux et ses notes pendant un certain temps, sans vraiment les voir, son esprit étant accaparé. A bien y réfléchir, il commença à soupçonner que sa nouvelle occupation, était à la limite du malsain et tenta de se plonger dans l’écriture.

Ça ne fonctionnait pas mais il essayait toujours.

Ce n’était que quand le soleil commença vraiment à se coucher qu’il vit Thorin gravir la colline, il fit tomber la moitié de ses papiers en se mettant debout. Il ignora le désordre et se précipita vers sa porte d’entrée, l’ouvrit se tenant au bois tout en regardant Thorin arriver. Il le vit s’arrêter à la clôture comme si il ne savait pas si il pouvait rentrer ou non.

Pour une raison quelconque, cela attrista Bilbo avant de lui faire signe d’entrer.

« Entrez, entrez ! Je commençais à m’inquiéter que vous ne manquiez le diner et que je doive vous donner deux soupers. » Dit-il en souriant pendant que Thorin entrait dans le jardin et montait les marches. Il le guida à l’intérieur, puis remarqua le paquet dans ses mains. « Qu’avez-vous là ? »

Thorin serra le paquet un peu plus prêt, comme si il pensait que Bilbo pouvait le lui reprendre.

« Madame Boffin a insisté pour que je prenne une tarte aux myrtilles en plus du paiement pour avoir coupé son bois. » Dit-il, le regard perdu dans le smial sans jamais rencontrer celui de Bilbo.

« Mon dieu, vous allez être malade de myrtilles d’ici fin de journée. » Dit Bilbo, retirant un éclat des bois coincé dans les cheveux de Thorin. Il le sentit se raidir et après il réalisa ce qu’il faisait, et il se figea, il reprit alors doucement sa main en arrière. « Désolé, vous- vous aviez un morceau de… Oh c’est sans importance, désolé. Venez dans la cuisine et lavez vos mains. Peut-être que vous pourriez m’aider avec le diner. J’allais vous demander de repeindre la porte, si ça ne vous dérangeait pas, mais la luminosité est trop faible maintenant. Puis-je vous convaincre de le faire demain dans la matinée ? »

Thorin le suivit obligeamment à travers Bag End, serrant toujours son paquet.

« Yep, je peux le faire. » Répondit-il, en entrant dans la cuisine derrière Bilbo. L’idée de lâcher sa tarte semblait le gêner mais il la posa et alla se laver les mains. « On m’a demandé dans trois autres maisons demain, mais je peindrais votre porte avant d’y aller. »

« Trois de plus ! » Répéta Bilbo, s’empêchant d’applaudir de ravissement. « C’est merveilleux, Thorin. Quelles sortes de travail vous ont-ils demandé ? »

« Madame Boffin m’a demandé de regarder sa plomberie en vue de l’hiver et son voisin… Je ne suis pas certain de son nom, m’a demandé la même chose. On m’a aussi demandé de déplacé de lourds objets, de fixer des loquets sur les clôture et de couper plus de bois. » Répondit Thorin avec quelque chose dans le ton. Quelque chose qui ressemblait presque, osa-t-il penser, à de la satisfaction. Comme si il était ravi du déroulement de sa journée.

« Je suis content de l’entendre. Ils vont penser à d’autres choses à vous faire faire d’ici le lever du soleil. Vous allez avoir une autre journée bien remplie. » Dit-il en souriant pendant qu’il regardait Thorin se sécher les mains. « A quoi pensez-vous pour le diner ? Je peux préparer un ragout de bœuf ou peut-être un rôti avec des pommes de terre et des légumes. J’ai également un poulet, qu’on pourrait faire un soupe ou en tourte. »

Thorin le dévisagea un peu perdu.

« Je mangerais quoi que vous prépariez. » Dit-il hésitant, avant de froncer du regard quand Bilbo pinça ses lèvres. « Je ne suis pas… » Continua-t-il avant de soupirer. « Le rôti ? »

Il la posa comme une question et Bilbo en rit un peu.

« On peut certainement faire un rôti. » Dit-il. « J’aimerais que vous m’aidiez à la cuisine, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Vous êtes cuisinier ? »

Thorin secoua la tête.

« Je me débrouille pour moi et pour ma famille occasionnellement mais je n’ai rien d’un vrai cuisinier. » Dit-il, baissant la tête. « Je ne veux pas être dans vos pattes, Maitre Baggins. »

« Vous ne le serez pas. » Assura Bilbo. « Je vais vous mettre à l’épluchage et découpage des légumes. Laissez-moi un instant et nous pourrons commencer. » Il claqua des mains cette fois et se dépêcha d’aller dans son garde-manger, d’où il sortit tout ce dont il avait besoin des armoires et de la pièce réfrigérée. Il rejoint Thorin dans la cuisine et ils commencèrent à préparer.

Thorin prouva qu’il était assez compétant en cuisine et qu’il suivait facilement toutes les instructions de Bilbo. Il hacha les légumes aussi bien que Bilbo le ferait, tout en regardant du coin de l’œil le hobbit dorer sa viande sur le feu. Ils mélangèrent le rôti et les légumes dans un plat ensemble avec un peu de bouillon, alors ils mirent le tout à cuire dans le four. Ensuite ils prirent une tasse de thé en discutant avant de commencer les patates. Thorin prouva une fois de plus qu’il était un héros en écrasant sans effort les pommes de terre, mais il se fit tout de même gronder pour en avoir mangé en cachette après qu’elles aient été écrasées et beurrées.

Il avait l’air bien gêné, mais Bilbo le soupçonnait d’avoir recommencé dès qu’il eut le dos tourné.

Le diner fût prêt en peu de temps et Bilbo leurs servit deux assiette fumante remplie d’une portion de rôti, de pomme de terre et de légumes de saison. Il remarqua Thorin poussant ses légumes loin de sa viande, il leva un sourcil jusqu’à ce que ce dernier s’en rende compte. C’est alors avec un air coupable que Thorin remit ses légumes en place. Il avait besoin de toute la nourriture possible, Bilbo le savait, et il ne voulait certainement pas voire des légumes à la poubelle, habitude naine pour la nourriture ou pas.

Ils se turent et la seule conversation fut le raclement de des fourchettes dans les assiettes.

Il avait un millier de questions à lui poser, mais il ne connaissait pas le meilleur moyen pour le faire. Il n’était pas le plus ouvert ou le plus amical du monde, mais ça allait mieux depuis qu’il s’était éloigné de leur malentendu. Bilbo en était conscient. Il commençait à penser que la simplicité était la réponse.

« Vous restez avec moi ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il en le regrettant aussi tôt. Thorin se figea avec une fourchette pleine de purée à l’orée de sa bouche et regarda Bilbo avec des gros yeux. « Je veux dire, erm. Rester-rester dans mon smial une nuit de plus, c’est tout. Alors vous n’avez pas besoin d’aller à l’auberge ce soir et devoir marcher jusqu’ici demain. Vous pourrez commencer votre travail directement encore. Vous êtes plus que le bienvenu, Thorin. »

Thorin vida son assiette sans répondre pendants un moment. Après avoir rudement essuyé sa bouche avec sa main, malgré le regard perçant de Bilbo sur sa serviette, il inclina la tête.

« Je n’ai pas encore la somme nécessaire pour m’offrir une chambre à l’auberge. Rester ici serait préférable au camping, mais je n’ai pas de quoi vous payer. »

« Vous n’avez pas à le faire » Se hâta de réponde Bilbo. « Je ne veux pas d’argent. Pouvoir cuisiner pour quelqu’un d’autre que moi est une récompense suffisante. » Sourit-il, heureux que Thorin soit sous son toit à nouveau. « Vous êtes plus que le bienvenu ici jusqu’à ce que vous ayez assez d’argent pour l’auberge. Je sais que l’idée ne vous plaira pas, mais j’étendrais mon offre même au-delà. Ainsi vous épargneriez plus d’argent pour l’hiver. »

Thorin le dévisagea.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il d’un ton dur encore une fois.

En dehors de la pitié, oui. Parce qu’il se sentait terriblement désolé pour Thorin, certainement. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ces choses-là ou il risquait de faire fuir Thorin et qu’il campe quelque part dans la Comté. Il savait qu’il était particulièrement fier, c’était simple à voir, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire pour l’apaiser, ni ce qui devait être apaisé.

« Bon. » Commença-t-il, en tapant du doigt sur la table. « J’ai apprécié votre compagnie aujourd’hui, notre quiproquo mis à part. Je pense vous resterez une bonne compagnie aussi longtemps que vous serez mon invité. Je suis également un hobbit, et si vous devez savoir quelque chose sur les hobbit, c’est que ce sont des hôtes exceptionnelles. Nous apprécions avoir des invités, et je ne suis pas une exception. Ça fait un moment que je n’en ai pas eu, vous me feriez une faveur. Et si, à tout moment, vous ne voulez plus rester ici, le ‘Green Dragon’ sera toujours là, bien que j’ose espérer que Bag End soit assez plaisant. »

Thorin le regarda avec intensité, sans mot dire, ce qui n’avait jamais manqué de rendre Bilbo nerveux. Alors il plissa le front en jetant un regard circulaire à la cuisine.

« Votre… Trou est plaisant. » Dit-il. « Et il me garderait proche de mon travail. La forge est-elle proche ? »

« Elle est en fait plus proche de Belleau, alors si vous commencé à y travailler l’auberge serait plus… simple mais vous n’auriez pas le confort d’une maison. » Ajouta Bilbo, pas sûr de pourquoi il argumentait autant. Il savait seulement qu’il voulait que Thorin reste. « Et ça reste moins cher. Mes repas ne sont pas à deux pièces en argent l’assiette. » Sourit-il un peu.

Thorin ne lui rendit pas son sourire mais il inclina la tête.

« Je resterai jusqu’à ce que je ne le puisse plus. »

Bilbo savait que cela pouvait signifier beaucoup de chose et il décida de ne pas le pousser.

« Bien. » Répondit-il, respirant plus aisément. « Très bien. Je suis content de vous avoir. Si Argus vous donne les rênes de la forge, fabriqueriez-vous votre propre épée ? »

« J’aurai besoin de métal de bonne qualité pour cela. » Répondit Thorin. « J’aurai besoin d’acheter du métal à Bree si j’accède à la forge. Si je le peux, alors oui, je la ferai. J’ai fabriqué chacune de mes épées depuis mon adolescence. »

« Je suis désolé que votre précédente épée vous ait été volée. » Dit Bilbo hésitant.

Les lèvres de Thorin s’affinèrent et il acquiesça.

« Ils m’ont volé aussi mon arc mais par chance, ils n’ont pas trouvé ma bourse. L’épée avait été fabriquée peu de mois avant et attirait les regards. » Dit-il, sa main toujours sur la table serrée en poing. Il s’arrêta, regardant comme si il voulait en dire plus, puis il choisit de baisser les yeux. « J’ai choisi de quitter la route pour tenter de chasser mon propre gibier plutôt que d’acheter un repas dans une auberge. M’attirant des ennuis. »

Bilbo fut surprit que Thorin lui en ait dit autant mais tenta de ne pas le montrer.

« Vous ne méritiez pas ça. » Dit-il en sentant pointé sa colère pour Thorin. « Le monde n’a pas besoin d’autant de bandits. Ils volent, ils pillent et brulent des villages entier, c’est ce que m’ont raconté les rangers. Vous ne trouverez rien du genre ici. Nos frontières sont protégées. »

« Yep. Vous vivez en tout sérénité, une vie paisible. » Dit Thorin, mais il y avait quelque chose de faux dans ses mots.

Ils avaient l’air sarcastique et amer. Bilbo fronça les sourcils et Thorin fixa la table un moment avant de relevé le regard et de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. Il secoua la tête, semblant un peu désolé pour ça.

« Il n’y a rien de mal avec votre mode de vie. » Dit-il lentement.

« Je pense que non, effectivement. Les hobbits ont d’abord connu des temps difficile, par le passer, lorsque nous étions des voyageurs quelques Ages plus tôt, mais nous sommes un peuple paisible maintenant avec peu de soucis. La plupart d’entre nous, prennent ça pour acquis, mais je sais que je suis chanceux d’être ici et je sais que les autres ne sont pas forcément chanceux là où ils sont. » Renvoya Bilbo. « Même si ils méritent mieux. J’espère que le temps que vous passerez dans la Comté vous garantira un meilleur hiver. »

Thorin évita plus ou moins son regard en chipotant sur le bord de son assiette, tel un animal prit au piège.

« Yep. » Murmura-t-il. « Je suis sûr que ça le sera, si le travail est constant. Mieux que les derniers hivers. »

Bilbo se radoucit et se rassit sur son siège.

« Les enfants de votre sœur son vraiment jeunes ? »

« Yep. » Répondit Thorin, la voix à nouveau plus gentille. « Ils ont 25 et 30 ans. »

Bilbo cligna des yeux, relevant ses sourcils. « C’est, eh… C’est considéré comme plutôt jeune ? » S’aventura-t-il déconcerté.

Thorin le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

« Des enfants nains pour l’instant, ils seront scolarisé jusqu’à leurs majorités » Dit-il. Au grand étonnement de Bilbo, le froncement de sourcils de Thorin s’accentua. « Quand ils auront 70 ans. »

« 70 ! » Répéta Bilbo, en posant sa main sur son cœur qui accélérait. « Bon dieu, vous n’êtes pas majeur avant 70 ans ? »

Les sourcils de Thorin s’approchèrent de l’implantation de ses cheveux.

« Yep. » Affirma-t-il. « Les semi-hommes sont différents ? »

« Hobbits. » Corrigea Bilbo, en faisant signe ‘non’ du doigt. « Nous ne somme la moitié de personne, merci de vous en rappeler. »

« Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. » Reprit rapidement Thorin, semblant inquiet tout à coup. « Hobbits. Les hobbit vieillissent différemment. »

Bilbo gloussa.

« En effet. » Sourit-il. Il appréciait Thorin, il venait décider. « Nous sommes majeurs à 33 ans, vous voyez. Alors vos nièces et neveux seraient presque adultes s’ils étaient des hobbits. Mon dieu, vous devez vivre jusqu’à 300 ans ! »

Thorin acquiesça.

« Yep, nous pouvons, Bien que ça soit particulièrement vieux. » Dit-il, avec une légère courbure sur sa bouche qui n’était pas là avant. « La vie aux montagnes bleues est plus rude que ce que les nains d’autrefois en avaient l’habitude. Nous ne vivons plus aussi longtemps. »

Bilbo pensait que ça expliquait pas mal de chose.

« La montagne ne prodigue pas d’or ou de pierre précieuse comme les autres royaumes nains le font ? J’ai bien peur de ne pas connaitre grand-chose d’Ered Luin. »

Les sourcils de Thorin se levèrent, comme s’il était surprit, mais ensuite son expression s’éclaircit.

« Nous exploitons le charbon. S’il y a des veines d’or nous ne les avons pas encore trouvées. » Dit-il en soupirant. « Cette montagne n’a pas donné grand-chose, mais c’est suffisant pour faire vivre nos citoyens. » Il s’arrêta de parler puis se racla la gorge. « La plupart du temps. »

« La plupart du temps. » Répéta Bilbo, en se mordant la lèvre et se forçant à tenir le regard de Thorin. Il sentait que ce serait une insulte de regarder ailleurs. « Où vivait les nains des temps passé qui était habitué à autre chose qu’Ered Luin ? »

« A l’est. » Répondit vaguement Thorin et il ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus.

« Oh. » Dit Bilbo, parce qu’il sentait qu’il devait dire quelque chose mais il ne pensait pas que c’était le moment de pousser Thorin. Il se demanda si ils arriveraient à un point où il n’aurait plus à se soucier de ce genre de chose avec son invité, mais il semblait évident de les têtes des nains étaient dure comme la pierre.

Ils restèrent assis en silence un petit moment, puis Thorin glissa un petit :

« Neveux. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Bilbo, en fronçant le regard, avant de reprendre. « Oh ! Neveux ! Vous avez des neveux ! De jeunes neveux. » Sourit-il. « Puis-je demander leurs noms ? »

Thorin hésita, semblant incertain et Bilbo fit un signe vague de la main.

« Vous n’avez pas à me le dire. » Dit-il doucement.

Thorin ne dit rien, alors Bilbo se leva, attrapant son assiette et se penche pour atteindre celle de Thorin quand celui-ci se lève brusquement. Il récupère les assiettes dont celle dans les mains de Bilbo, ignorant son indignation. Il les apporta dans l’évier et commença la vaisselle comme si c’était quelque chose qu’il faisait tous les jours et Bilbo se demanda si c’était quelque chose qu’il faisait effectivement tous les jours quand il était à la maison avec sa famille.

Il s’inquiétait un peu, c’était le service de sa mère, mais il supposa qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance pour ne pas ébrécher les assiettes. Il prépara à nouveau du thé pendant que Thorin nettoyait et osa jeter un coup d’œil à l’intérieur du paquet de Madame Boffin, voyant la tarte aux myrtilles saupoudrées de sucre. Il n’y toucha pas, Thorin avait semblé assez possessif, et aussi parce qu’il avait bien assez de tarte et de cookies. Il sirota plutôt son thé en observant le dos large de Thorin pendant qu’il finissait la vaisselle.

Quand Thorin eut fini, il essuya ses mains et en se tournant vers Bilbo.

« J’aimerais prendre un bain avant la fin de la journée. »

Bilbo acquiesça.

« Bien sûr. Vous pouvez utiliser le bain quand vous le souhaitez, Thorin. Juste, soyez sûr de bien l’essuyé quand vous avez fini. » Dit-il en souriant. Il termina sa tasse de thé avant de la posé sur le côté et tapa ses mais ensemble. « Je vais continuer de lire mon livre dans le salon avec ma pipe, si vous voulez vous joindre à moi quand vous aurez fini. »

Thorin inclina la tête, puis récupéra ses tartes. Il tenait son paquet comme certain tiendrait un nouveau-né et il quitta la cuisine, disparaissant de le couloir.

Bilbo écouta pour être sûr qu’il prenne le bon chemin, lorsqu’il sembla qu’il se retrouvait facilement, il acquiesça satisfait. Il s’amusa que Thorin n’ait pas prit la peine de proposer de partager sa tarte, comme les ferait n’importe quel hobbit, mais il ne pouvait pas l’en blâmer, pas après avoir été affamé comme il l’était. Maintenant qu’il était son invité, Bilbo ferait tout ce qu’il pouvait pour qu’il prenne du poids pour l’hiver, il sourit à cette pensé.

Il alla dans le salon, récupérant sa pipe et qu’il alluma, puis il s’installa avec son livre, écoutant le son d’un autre dans son smial. Il y avait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu quelqu’un sous son toit, des Took pour la plupart quelques années plus tôt, et il ressentit une chaleur confortable s’installer dans son cœur à cette pensé. Il s’était surement sentit seul sans vraiment s’en rendre compte pensa-t-il, avant d’écarter cette idée, ne voulant pas aigrir sa bonne humeur en réfléchissant de trop près aux différents ‘pourquoi’.

Il lut et fuma, après un moment, il entendit Thorin quitter la salle de bain. Il sembla retourné dans sa chambre d’abord parce qu’il fallut encore quelques minutes avant que Bilbo n’entende à nouveau ses pas dans le couloir. Quand il jeta un œil par-dessus son livre, Thorin apparaissait sur le pas de la porte, regardant à l’intérieur. Il hésitait toujours et Bilbo ne dit rien mais il finit pas entrer dans le salon et s’assit sur le fauteuil en face de celui de Bilbo.

Remarquant la pipe dans ses mains, Bilbo sourit :

« Vous voulez de l’herbe à pipe ? »

Thorin secoua la tête et prit une allumette, la craqua et alluma sa pipe, il l’avait probablement préparé dans sa chambre. Il inhala profondément et expira la fumée, il semblait relaxé comme Bilbo ne l’avait jamais vu jusqu’à présent. Il regardait l’âtre et semblait assez satisfait mais Bilbo se sentait comme s’il devait offrir plus.

« Voudriez-vous un livre à lire ? J’en ai des tas. » Dit-il. « Conte fantastique et aventure romantique. »

« Je me sens bien. » Dit Thorin et c’était certainement le plus poli qu’il ait été jusqu’ici. « Merci. » Ajouta-t-il après une pause.

« De rien. Dites-moi si vous changez d’avis. » Dit Bilbo en se réinstallant, mâchant sur la tige de sa pipe et reprenant sa lecture.

Thorin n’ajouta rien après cela mais c’était un silence paisible et le nain sembla assez content de simplement penser. Bilbo le regardait de temps à autre par-dessus son livre et se demandait ‘comment pouvait-il avoir l’air si royal ?’. Maigre et fatigué, peut-être, mais il avait une certaine allure qui était dur à manquer, même dans ses cuirs rapiécés. Bilbo imagina qu’il aurait pu être un seigneur dans une autre vie, celle qui lui aurait permis d’avoir de la chance.

Quand la soirée fut plus avancée, Bilbo reposa son livre et annonça qu’il allait lui aussi prendre un bain. Thorin ne réagit pas et Bilbo le laissa dans ses pensées, allant dans la salle d’eau et préparer son bain.

Il se retrouva encore à espérer que Thorin ne fouine pas, il s’en sentit coupable, mais ils ne se connaissaient que depuis vingt-quatre heures. Il supposait que la confiance viendrait avec le temps et ne pensait vraiment pas que Thorin ait de mauvaise intention pendant son passage dans la Comté, il n’en avait pas l’air en tout cas, mais il se dépêcha de prendre son bain, contrairement à ses habitudes tout de même.

Après s’être essuyé et habillé avec sa robe de chambre, il retourna dans le salon et cligna des yeux à la vue de Thorin.

Celui-ci, était tombé endormit avec la tête appuyée sur le dossier du fauteuil, la bouche un peu ouverte. Bilbo se figea, observant Thorin jusqu’à ce qu’il se gronde lui-même et retourne tranquillement à son fauteuil, s’asseyant puis ramassant son livre. Il semblait ne pas pouvoir détacher son regard de son invité, bien qu’il se sente mal pour ça, mais Thorin était simplement trop beau et le fait qu’il soit assez confiant pour s’endormir, amena une sensation chaude et pleine dans son estomac.

Il lisait en écoutant le léger ronflement de Thorin, c’est seulement quand lui-même eut du mal à garder les yeux ouvert qu’il décida qu’il était temps qu’ils aillent tous les deux se coucher. Thorin finirait avec un torticolis si il ne bougeait pas et il devait se lever tôt (tout comme lui-même nota-t-il). Il marqua sa page, proche de la fin, et se leva, balançant sur ses pieds en lançant un regard à son invité.

Il s’approcha, soulevant sa main, la posant doucement sur l’épaule de Thorin et le secoue doucement.

La main de Thorin bougea si vite que Bilbo ne la vit presque pas mais il la sentit très certainement quand elle se referma suffisamment fort sur son poignet pour faire craquer ses os en guise d’avertissement.

Bilbo siffla de douleur mais ne recula pas, il était coincé par un regard bleu, dur et alarmé, mais encore désorienté par le sommeil.

Thorin cligna des yeux, semblant reprendre conscience, il relâcha promptement le bras de Bilbo.

« Maitre Baggins. » Dit-il, en sursautant et semblant affreusement désolé. « Pardonnez-moi, je ne m’attendais pas… Je suis désolé. Êtes-vous blessé ? »

Bilbo fit un pas en arrière en tenant son bras contre sa poitrine, le frottant doucement.

« Non... Non. » Dit-il, le cœur affolé. « Je suis vraiment désolé, Thorin, j’aurai dû simplement vous appeler. Il…, ah, il est assez tard et je pense que nous sommes tous les deux fatigué alors nous devrions peut-être allez nous coucher, non ? » Il cligna des yeux et fit un autre pas en arrière lorsque Thorin se leva du fauteuil.

Thorin semblait triste et presqu’en colère, avant de se concentrer sur Bilbo.

« Êtes-vous blessé ? » Demanda-t-il encore, en tendant la main lentement, comme pour apprivoiser un animal blessé. Le bout de ses doigts effleura celui du hobbit et Bilbo hésita avant de laisser Thorin prendre son poignet en mains l’observant de plus près.

« Je vais bien. » Dit-il rapidement, espérant que cette fois il sonnait rassurant. Mais les doigts larges de Thorin commençait déjà à masser son poignet d’un touché qui était plus doux que ce dont il semblait capable et Bilbo haleta.

Il le laissa malaxer son poignet jusqu’à ce qu’il se sente plus chaud qu’il ne le devrait et s’éclaircit légèrement la gorge. Thorin releva les yeux de son travail et rencontra le regard de Bilbo avec une expression douce.

« Je suis désolé. Je vais me réhabituer à être dans un endroit sure. » Dit-il en relâchant Bilbo.

Ce dernier acquiesça.

« Je l’espère. » Sourit-il un peu, quand Thorin baissa les yeux. « Plus pour vous que pour moi. C’était ma faute, Thorin, ne vous inquiétez pas. Maintenant allons-y avant que vous ne vous endormiez à nouveau. J’imagine que vous vous lèverez tôt demain. »

Thorin inclina la tête et prit sa pipe, faisant tomber les cendres dans le feu mourant. Il l’étouffa pour de bon, sans qu’on le lui demande pendant que Bilbo s’occupait des lampe à huile jusqu’à ce que les smial soit assez sombre.

Ils marchèrent ensemble dans le couloir et s’arrêtèrent à la porte de Thorin.

« Je pense que je me lèverai encore avec le soleil mais si je ne le fait pas, n’hésitez pas à venir toquer à ma porte. Ainsi je pourrais nous préparer le petit déjeuner avant que vous ne commenciez votre journée. » Dit Bilbo. « J’ai le sentiment que je ne pourrais pas vous donner les repas les plus importants demain, alors ce sera un déjeuner très copieux. »

Thorin sourit. Un sourire honnête à Eru. Et c’était l’un des plus beau sourire que Bilbo ait jamais vu, il était content qu’il fasse noir parce qu’il était certain d’avoir rougi.

« Je ne pense pas qu’un ‘melekun’ puisse servir autre chose qu’un large repas. » Dit Thorin en arquant un peu les sourcils, presque comme si il le taquinait mais Bilbo n’osait pas y croire.

« J’espère bien que non ! Nous avons un bon appétit. » Sourit Bilbo. « J’imagine que Melekun signifie hobbits ou semi-homme ? »

« Yep » Dit Thorin. « Semi-homme, bien que vous ne soyez la moitié de personne. »

Bilbo rit tout en essayant de garder son cœur en place dans sa poitrine.

« C’est bien de vous en rappeler. » Sourit-il. « Eh bien, je vous verrai demain matin, Thorin. J’espère que vous dormirez bien. »

« Vous aussi Maitre Baggins. » Dit Thorin en inclinant la tête. Il se tourna vers sa porte et rentra dans sa chambre avant de fermer derrière lui. Bilbo resta un moment à l’écouter se mouvoir à l’intérieur.

Il finit par rejoindre sa propre chambre et rechargea le feu, se sentant plutôt léger. Il grimpa dans son lit et se blottit dans les couvertures. Il eut juste le temps de sourire avant de s’endormir.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice :   
> Petite info, l’auteur a utilisé le physique des personnages du livre c’est-à-dire que Bilbo a les yeux verts. Vous comprendrez. On se revoit en dessous.

Chapitre Deux

Bilbo et Thorin tombèrent dans une routine familière lors de leur première semaine. Les jours commençaient tôt (un peu trop tôt pour Bilbo mais il ne s’en plaignait pas) et Bilbo préparait le petit déjeuner, parfois avec l’aide de Thorin. Il l’envoyait travailler les poches pleine de biscuit ou de scones et avec un sac de noix et de raisins pour tenir le long de sa journée. Thorin avait assez de travail pour le tenir occupé jusqu’au soir et c’est seulement là qu’il réapparaissait au smial pour le diner que Bilbo préparait avec son aide.  
Thorin commençait à reprendre du poids, c’était lent au début mais avec la fin de la deuxième semaine, il y eu une différence notable, il semblait avoir plus d’énergie et souriait plus aisément. Bilbo était même capable de lui tirer quelques rires, ce qui ne manquait jamais de le ravir et de souhaiter en entendre plus.  
Angus prit un peu de temps, mais il finit par se laisser convaincre et laissa Thorin prendre poste à la forge. Dès qu’il trouvait quelque heure de liberté sans occupation autour d’un smial de hobbit, il disparaissait de Belleau et ne réapparaissait qu’à la nuit tombée, sale mais avec le sourire. Il avait déjà des commissions pour réparer des outils de jardin et des ustensiles de cuisine. Il accepta de fabriquer un nouveau set d’outils de jardinage pour Bilbo et ce fut une commande rapide, juste une semaine de plus avant qu’il ne les lui présente. C’était les outils les plus fins qu’il ait jamais vu et paya Thorin autant que ce qu’il pensait que les outils valaient.  
Il suspectait Thorin de grossir joliment sa bourse mais il n’osait pas poser de question à ce propos pour éviter toute sorte de malentendu. Il était content pour lui, incroyablement, et il ne voulait pas ternir, d’aucune sorte, leur amitié grandissante. Thorin pouvait être un peu irritable et fier, presque arrogant parfois, mais il était aussi poli et même très gentil. Son humour grinçant prenait toujours Bilbo au dépourvu.

Septembre laissa place à octobre et les jours se refroidir, la Comté se couvrait d’un orange vibrant, de rouge et d’or. Thorin mentionna qu’il partirait d’ici un mois, ainsi il éviterait le pire des tempêtes et Bilbo tenta de ne pas trop s’intéresser aux pourquoi il se sentait si mal à cette idée. Ce jour-là, il fut silencieux au point que Thorin lui demanda s’il y avait quoi que ce soit qu’il puisse faire, ce qui ne manqua pas d’atterrer Bilbo et de lui arracher un sourire.  
Après ça, il promit de faire tout pour que leur dernier mois ensemble ce passe aussi bien que possible, sinon mieux. Ils devaient participer aux festivals et Thorin s’entendait si bien avec les résidents de Hobbiteville qu’il était toujours invité avec Bilbo pour les fêtes, les mariages et autres. Ce qui mena Bilbo à inciter Thorin à s’acheter des nouveaux vêtements. Il se heurta une résistance au point qu’ils se mirent presque à crier à ce sujet. Ce n’est que deux jours plus tard que Thorin revint sur sa décision et accepta d’un ton bourru l’offre de Bilbo de l’emmener chez le tailleur, afin qu’il ait une tenue appropriée pour les occasions plus formelles.  
Ce fut compliqué de convaincre Halfrid de créer des vêtements un peu moins traditionnels dans le style de la Comté mais il accepta de faire un pantalon long et dans une matière plus solide, ainsi Thorin pourrait toujours les porter lors de son trajet, s’il le voulait, et Bilbo ignora à quel point Halfrid sembla peiné par cet accord.

C’était plus tôt dans la journée que Bilbo reçu le message d’Halfrid que les vêtements étaient prêt. Il attendait à la maison que Thorin arrive à l’heure du déjeuner, qu’il avait mis un point d’honneur à partager avec Bilbo aussi souvent que possible.  
Il l’entendit rentrer dans le smial, content qu’il le fasse enfin sans toquer, et regarda par-dessus ce qu’il écrivait sur son bureau. Les bottes de Thorin faisaient un bruit sourd dans le couloir et bientôt il apparut dans le bureau, regardant Bilbo en souriant.   
Ça ne manquait jamais de faire battre son cœur.  
« Salut. » Dit-il joyeusement, avant de ramasser ses notes posée sur son bureau. Il s’agitait. « Tes vêtement sont prêts. J’ai pensé, nous pourrions descendre les chercher avant de prendre un déjeuner rapide. »  
Thorin poussa un soupire avant de baisser la tête.  
« Très bien » Dit-il à contre cœur, ce qui fit rire Bilbo. « Je suis à la forge aujourd’hui, alors je ne suis attendu dans aucun smials. »  
« Bien ! » Dit Bilbo, refermant sa bouteille d’entre et se levant. Il tapa des mains et quitta le bureau. « On y va tout de suite, alors ? »   
Thorin accepta, alors Bilbo l’emmena dans le couloir et ils sortirent dans la fraicheur de l’automne. Le ciel était magnifiquement clair et l’odeur de sauge et de soucis (Les fleurs NdLT) donnaient un sentiment de paix à Hobbiteville.

C’était la saison des récoltes et les pommes étaient abondante, tout comme les friandises telles que les tartes au pomme et les strudels. Bilbo en profitait énormément. Le fait que Thorin se soit maintenant bien remplumé, bien qu’il manque encore de rondeur que Bilbo pense qu’il devrait porter, était une bonne chose. Il était vraiment beau à regarder, pas qu’il ne l’était pas quand il manquait de poids, mais sa peau rayonnait de santé et ses cheveux semblait reprendre vie.  
Bilbo était fier de sa transformation et en prenait les mérites, même si c’était juste pour lui. Ils descendirent paresseusement la rue du Jette-sac, saluant leurs amis et leurs familles, Ils prirent leurs temps appréciant être dehors. Thorin se terrait souvent dans la forge, où il avait plus de travail ces jours-ci, mais il semblait aimer être dans le jardin avec Bilbo, qui se demandait si c’était étrange de connaitre un nain qui aimait être à la surface.

Ils arrivèrent chez Halfrid et toquèrent à la porte. Bilbo sourit quand Thorin commença à trainer des pieds mais il resta silencieux, ne voulant pas le taquiner.  
Halfrid ouvrit la porte et les regarda tous les deux.  
« Bilbo. Maitre Thorin. » Dit-il en baissant la tête et les laissant entré de façon théâtrale.  
Thorin fit un pas à l’intérieur et dès que Halfrid lui lança un regard accusateur, enleva ses bottes, il avait dû s’y confronter de manière réticente la dernière fois. Le hobbit plus âgé avait à peine cligné des yeux, ce n’était pas surprenant, puisqu’il habillait même les hobbit les plus acariâtres.   
« Venez ! » Dit Halfrid en leurs faisant signe de le suivre et les emmenant dans une pièce qui embaumait d’encens. Elle était lumineuse et remplie de rouleau de tissus, de pot à aiguille, de fil et d’étagères pleines de matériaux et de paquets soigneusement emballé. Il en attrapa un et le tendit à Thorin.  
« Prenez ça et allez vous changer, ainsi on pourra vous admirer. »  
Thorin prit le paquet et se rendit dans la pièce indiquée par Halfrid, il ferma derrière lui avec une espressione amer.  
« C’est pas un bavard votre nain. » Dit Halfrid en attrapant un paquet pour le ranger plus loin.  
« Oh, hum. Il n’est pas mon nain. » Dit Bilbo les joue en feu. « Mais oui, il est silencieux. Il devient plus bavard quand on apprend à le connaitre. »  
« Vous devez bien le connaitre maintenant, n’est-ce pas ? »  
Bilbo ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, et rougit ensuite avant de s’éclaircir la gorge.  
« Eh bien oui, il vit avec moi depuis un mois maintenant. » Dit-il, espérant que Thorin ne pouvait pas entendre leur conversation. « Je nous considère comme des amis. »  
« Amis. » Répéta Halfrid et il ajouta avec amusement, ce qui rendit Bilbo mal à l’aise. « Yep. Et combien de temps votre ami compte-t-il rester dans la Comté ? Indéfiniment ? »  
Bilbo se ferma un peu, pas féru de ragots pour un sous. Mais Halfrid était facile à vivre quand on lui répondait avec humour.  
« Non, j’ai bien peur que non. Il a une famille qu’il doit allez retrouver aux montagnes bleues. Il devrait rester à Hobbiteville pour un mois peut-être moins. » Dit-il, tentant d’ignorer le pincement de son cœur à cette pensée.   
« Il revient au printemps ? » Demanda Halfrid. « Ou peut-être l’été ? »  
Bilbo était prêt à répondre mais il hésita, clignant un peu des yeux. Un mince espoir courant soudainement dans ses veines qu’il ne pouvait arrêter. Il n’avait pas pensé à l’année prochaine. Thorin aurait besoin d’argent pour l’hiver suivant, évidemment, et peut-être qu’il quitterait à nouveau Ered Luin pour en trouver. Bilbo allait répondre mais la porte s’ouvrit sur Thorin qui en sortit et ils n’eurent pas d’autres mots.  
Thorin était radieux dans la lumière dorée de la pièce et plus encore quand il entra totalement dans le rayon de soleil. Il était habillé d’une tunique bleu profond avec des coutures noires, complexe et anguleuses ainsi qu’un ourlet soigné et précis. Le col était plus large que ce à quoi Bilbo était habitué, mais il ne faisait qu’accentuer la musculature de ses épaules et de sa poitrine. Le pantalon était noir et robuste, mais il restait fin et formel, dans une matière qui brillait au soleil.  
Bilbo le contemplait avec la bouche ouverte et ne la ferma que lorsque Halfrid lui fit remarquer. Le hobbit plus âgé s’approcha de Thorin, le touchant, vérifiant ses coutures, les ajustant si besoin, lui levant les bras, le faisant tourner, à sa convenance. Thorin supporta le traitement tout en n’en semblant pas spécialement heureux et plus d’une fois, Bilbo croisa son regard sombre.  
Il était à moitié amusé et aussi choqué de voir à quelle point Thorin était magnifique. Il le regarda souriant et pensa, oh, combien ça lui irait bien quand Thorin se montrerait dans ses nouveaux vêtement à l’anniversaire qui aurait lieux d’ici trois jours. Il serait une véritable attraction, bien qu’il le soit déjà d’habitude, pensa Bilbo ennuyé et il se stoppa de ternir lui-même son humeur. Il devenait trop habituel de voir les autres hobbits reluquer Thorin et évitait toujours les conversations occasionnelles à propos de son statut.  
« Pas mal, pas mal. » Dit Halfrid une fois qu’il eut fini avec les ajustements, reculant et louchant sur le nain. « Mieux que les cuirs que vous portez. »  
Thorin lui lança un regard.  
« Je n’ai pas besoin de beau vêtement dans une forge. » Marmonna-t-il.  
Halfrid balaya ses mots d’un revers.   
« Mais vous en aviez besoin depuis une certain temps en tout cas. » Dit-il, sous le regard réprobateur de Thorin. « Au suivant maintenant, essayé ceci. »   
Il attrapa un autre paquet et le posa dans les mains de Thorin. Celui-ci le prit mais fronça le regard.  
« Nous n’avons rien commandé d’autre. » Dit-il en tentant de le rendre.  
Bilbo fut happé par le ‘nous’ et se tint le ventre, celui-ci était particulièrement léger et aérien, en observant Halfrid alors qu’il posait un regard sur Thorin qui suggérait qu’il trouvait ce dernier plutôt lent.  
« C’est créer pour une nain, vous, alors vous allez l’essayer. » Dit-il lui tournant le dos avant d’aller vers son établi.  
Thorin étudia le paquet puis porta son regard sur Bilbo, celui-ci haussa les épaules et l’enjoignit à aller l’essayer dans l’autre pièce. Ça semblait être le dernière endroit où il voulait allez, il murmura quelque chose qui sonnait distinctement comme du Khuzdul et disparu dans la pièce d’essayage.  
« Aussi têtu que vous. » Murmura Halfrid, continuant de travailler sur autre chose.  
Bilbo renifla, décidant de ne pas daigner répondre à ça, il étudia un peu plus la pièce en attendant Thorin.   
Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la porte de se rouvre et que Thorin ne reparaisse, il avait l’air d’avoir mordu dans un citron, pensa Bilbo ne se rendant pas tout à fait compte qu’il avait cessé de respirer.  
Cette fois-ci Thorin était dans une tunique marron foncé qui descendait à mi-cuisse accentuée par des bandes bleu-argent sur les épaules coupé distinctement à la mode naine. Bilbo se demanda brièvement si Halfrid connaissait bien les styles nains, avant d’être distrait par le pantalon. Il s’agissait de la matière, beige, préférée de Bilbo et il était court dans un style purement Hobbit, se terminant juste au-dessous des genoux de Thorin.  
C’était un délicieux mélange de style et bien que les chaussettes en laine de Thorin le déstabilisent un peu, il était exceptionnellement beau. Bilbo se sentit rougir et du tirer sur son col.  
« Bien. » Dit Halfrid s’approchant pour inspecter les mesures et coutures. Il tournait autour de Thorin, occasionnellement tirant sur ses vêtements, puis s’arrêta face à lui. « Voilà. Vous êtes un vrai citoyen de la Comté. Vous pourrez porter celui-ci pour la fête de May. »  
Thorin jeta un coup d’œil à Bilbo qui hochait la tête pour confirmer, puis fixa à nouveau son regard sur Harlfrid. Il avait une tête de plus que le couturier et semblait pouvoir le casser en deux, et son expression laissait suggérer qu’il y pensait mais il inclina néanmoins la tête.   
Bilbo soupira.  
« Merci Halfrid, elles sont parfaite. » Dit-il. « Je n’en espérais pas moins de ta part. Combien nous te devons pour la deuxième tenue ? »  
« C’était déjà assez pénible qu’il n’ait rien d’autre que ces cuirs à porter depuis un mois. » Dit Hafrid. « J’en demande quarante pièces en argent. »  
Thorin se gonfla d’indignation et ouvrit la bouche, mais Bilbo l’arrêta secouant la tête et agitant les mains. Thorin le regarda et ferma la bouche, mais la ligne pressée de ses lèvre disait pour lui ce qu’il pensait du prix.  
« Ce sont de très bon matériaux. » Raisonna Bilbo, habitué au coût élevé des vêtements de Halfrid, pensant par ailleurs que ceux-ci étaient bon marché. « Nous allons les prendre, merci. »  
Halfrid approuva et renvoya Thorin dans l’autre pièce, ignorant aisément son air renfrogné.  
Bilbo espérait que Thorin n’abimerait pas ses vêtements dans sa rage, le regardant s’agiter un peu. Il réapparu rapidement, n’ayant fait aucun effort pour replier les vêtements, les tenant simplement en boule dans ses mains à côté des paquets sous les yeux d’Halfrid. C’était clairement son moyen de montrer son désaccord, au cas où son regard n’était pas une assez bonne indication.  
Halfrid se contenta à le regarder et plia habilement les vêtements avant de les remettre dans leurs paquets, les attachant soigneusement ensemble. Lorsqu’il se retourna vers le duo, Thorin avait déjà sorti de sa bourse assez de pièce et bien qu’il ne semble pas très heureux de les remettre il le fit quand même.  
« Maintenant, allez-vous en tous les deux. Revenez s’il y a le moindre problème, bien que, ça n’arrivera pas. » Dit-il après avoir empoché ses pièce et remettant les paquets. « Bonne journée. »  
Bilbo savait reconnaitre quand on le congédiait.  
« Merci encore, Halfrid, Ils sont simplement magnifique. » Dit-il en tapotant le bras de Thorin. Ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de remercier le tailleur lui-même ce qui amusa doucement Bilbo, le suivant vers la sortie, ne s’arrêtant que pour remettre ses bottes.

Ils sortirent ensemble et Thorin tenait ses paquets loin de son corps comme s’ils étaient malades et Bilbo ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps. Il le rit librement et sourit narquoisement quand il vu l’expression mécontente que Thorin portait.  
« Tu es vraiment beaux dedans, tu sais. Il sait ce qu’il fait, la plupart d’entre nous allons chez lui. »  
Les joues de Thorin s’empourprèrent.  
« Je n’avais pas demandé pour une deuxième tenue. » Dit-il les sourcils froncé. « C’est un escroc. »  
« C’est un commerçant. » ricana encore Bilbo. « Ce n’est pas plus mal d’avoir plus d’une tenue tant que tu resteras ici, Thorin. Et elles ont l’air assez chaude, peut-être qu’elles conviendront encore à la montagne. »  
Thorin marmonna quelque chose avant de soupirer.  
« Je ne porterai pas le pantalon court dans la montagne ou c’est que je n’ai vraiment plus de pantalon. » Dit-il en jugeant celui de Bilbo.  
« Excuse-moi, mais c’est la dernière mode ici. » Pouffa Bilbo, souriant quand Thorin cacha un sourire narquois. « Ils t’iraient mieux si tu étais pieds nus. »  
Thorin éclata de rire, puis eut l’air un peu surpris. De son propre rire ou de l’idée d’être pieds nus, Bilbo n’aurait su dire.  
« Mes pieds ne sont pas aussi solide que les vôtres. » Dit-il en secouant la tête. « Bien que votre colline soit douce. »  
« Tu as un mois de plus pour t’habituer à marcher pieds nus. » Dit Bilbo. « Je pense que tu devrais essayer. Tu devras danser au festival et il serait préférable si tu ne marchais pas sur les pieds de tout le monde avec tes horribles bottes. »  
« Je n’ai pas à m’inquiéter puisque je n’ai pas l’intention de danser. » Dit Thorin. « Comme je te l’ai déjà dit. Je n’ai pas dansé depuis plus d’un siècle. »  
« Bon dieu, je ne m’habituerais jamais à entendre ça. » S’exclama Bilbo. « Un siècle ! Mais quelle importance, hmm ? Ça te reviendra en essayant. Si je te demandais de m’accorder une danse, ma la refuserais-tu ? »  
« C’est pas juste. » Grogna Thorin. « Comment pourrais-je te la refuser, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ? »  
« Tu peux me la refuser si tu veux, j’en serais juste vraiment très triste. » Répondit Bilbo, avec un sourire qui laissait entendre à Thorin qu’il rigolait. « Les danses de la Comté ne ressemblent pas à celles des nains. Nous sommes très dynamiques. »  
« Alors je serai susceptible de marcher sur les pieds de toute manière. »  
« Probablement. » Dit Bilbo honnêtement en tapotant le bras de Thorin. Ce dernier souffla doucement avant de sourire à nouveau, satisfait et heureux de la façon dont ça journée c’était déroulée, bien qu’il ne soir que l’heure du déjeuner.

Ils continuèrent leur route à travers Hobbiteville, arrivant rapidement à Bag End. Une fois à l’intérieur Thorin se rendit dans sa chambre pour se débarrasser des paquets, tandis que Bilbo se rendait dans le garde-manger pour décider ce qu’il allait préparer pour déjeuner.  
Il se décida pour des steaks de porc avec des patates, des Brocoli et du fromage blanc râpé. Thorin le rejoint et l’aida avec les pommes de terre, il était bon pour ça. Tout en cuisinant ensemble, ils discutèrent. Ça ne prit pas longtemps et bientôt ils mirent la table, se servirent du thé, et commencèrent à manger un (dans le cas de Thorin du moins) déjeuner bien mérité.  
Quand ils eurent fini, Bilbo s’étendit sur sa chaise et posa ses mains sur son ventre en observant Thorin. Il mangeait un des scones de l’assiette au milieu de la table, orange avec un glaçage au sucre. Il n’avait pas remarqué la surveillance dont il faisait l’objet.  
Bilbo était plus que conscient que ses sentiments pour Thorin n’étaient pas toujours restés… innocents. Il pensait à lui avec tendresse et le considérait comme un ami maintenant, même un très bon ami. Mais il avait des moments dans son lit où il pensait à plus. Il savait que c’était impossible, que ça n’arriverait jamais, mais il était attiré par Thorin depuis le début et maintenant qu’il le connaissait, il était plus que tout ce à quoi il s’attendait et il appréciait ça.  
Il n’osait pas penser à plus que ‘Appréciait’, car cette pensée était trop effrayante et dangereuse.  
« Thorin, puis-je te poser une question ? » Demanda-t-il, bien conscient qu’il se lançait dans une direction qu’il ne devrait pas, mais il y pensait depuis longtemps sans oser lui demander.  
Thorin releva les yeux, mâchant et avalant sa bouchée de scones et faisant signe de la tête.  
« Pourquoi vendais-tu ton corps ? » Demanda Bilbo sans aucune finesse et le regrettant aussitôt en grimaçant. « Hm, désolé, je, je pensais juste, j’y ai pensé dernièrement et…. Je n’aurais probablement pas dû… Mauvaise formulation. Je suis désolé, je n’aurais pas dû demander, Thorin, pardonne moi, ça ne me regarde pas. »  
Thorin le regarda fixement, tenant la pâtisserie à moitié mangée dans sa main, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il regardait simplement Bilbo et ça devint inconfortable voir un peu intimidant.  
« J’avais besoin d’argent. » Répondit-il finalement d’un ton dur et imperturbable.  
Bilbo acquiesça, incapable de soutenir son regard. Il se réprimanda pour sa bêtise et se mordit la lèvre. Il se tût pendant un moment, puis, incapable de se retenir, demanda :  
« Mais pourquoi ça ? Je ne pense pas que tu étais pour. »  
« Non, je n’étais pas pour le fait de me vendre moi-même. » Dit Thorin dans une honnêteté brutale qui fit flancher Bilbo. « Je ne trouvais de travail nulle part. Ni comme forgeron ni quoi que ce soit d’autre. Il ne me restait que peu de choix. Mourir de faim ou rentrer chez moi les mains vide. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer sans rien, pas si longtemps avant l’hiver. »  
Bilbo regarda Thorin, se forçant à soutenir son regard et il expira longuement.  
« Je suis désolé que ça te soit arrivé. » Dit-il doucement. « Combien… Depuis combien de temps étais-tu sur les routes avant d’arriver dans la Comté ? »  
« Vous me demandez combien de fois je l’ai fait. » Dit Thorin. « Je ne l’ai fait que deux fois Maitre Baggins. Une fois parce qu’on me l’a demandé directement et une fois parce que je l’ai cherché. Ce n’est pas ce que je cherchais le soir où nous nous somme rencontré mais j’ai pensé que vous me faisiez le même genre d’offre que la première fois. »  
Bilbo se sentit un peu mal à l’aise, triste et pas du tout ravit que Thorin le vouvoie et n’utilise pas son prénom. Il déglutit.  
« Je suis toujours désolé que nous nous soyons mal compris mais tu dois savoir que je suis heureux que tu sois ici maintenant, Thorin. Et que … Que tu n’aies plus besoin de faire ça. Ça ne te va pas et je suis désolé que tu aies dû en arriver là. Personne ne devrait manquer de nourriture au point d’être poussé la dedans- »  
« C’était me vendre moi, ou mes neveux et ma sœur auraient passé l’hiver affamé. Je savais quel choix j’avais à faire. » Thorin s’interrompit, la voix rauque. Il s’adoucit et se ré-appuya sur sa chaise. « Si je ne t’avais pas parlé cette nuit-là, je ne suis pas sûr d’où je serais maintenant. Pour ça, je suis reconnaissant. Je te suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »  
Bilbo secoua la tête.   
« C’était un plaisir. » Dit-il. « Vraiment. Tu as été d’une aide immense et, eh, un bon ami. » Il baissa le regard sur la table en se raclant la gorge. « Je serais triste de te voir partir quand il le faudra. »  
« Nous avons encore un mois d’ici là. » Dit Thorin calmement, le ton doux. Quand Bilbo le regarda, il remarqua la courbe d’un petit sourire. « Et beaucoup de fêtes auxquelles participer. »  
Bilbo rit un peu, mais pas de manière joyeuse.  
« J’ai bien peur que oui. » Dit-il. « Tu détestais ça il y a encore deux semaines, tu sais. »  
« Elles sont remontées dans mon estime. » Dit-Thorin, faisant une pause avant de reprendre. « L’alcool et la nourriture aident. »  
« J’imagine en effet. » Accorda Bilbo, riant vraiment maintenant. Il sourit en secouant la tête. « Je vais devoir te tenir à l’écart du Moonshine (NdLT : Moonshine est un mot utilisé en anglais pour l’alcool de contrebande, un alcool maison extrêmement fort) lors du festival d’automne. Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez faire face. »  
« Je bois depuis plus longtemps que vous ne vivez. » Dit Thorin sèchement. « Ne sous-estime pas ma tolérance à l’alcool, Maitre Baggins. »  
« Ne sous-estime pas le brassage maison de Hamfast. » Rétorqua Bilbo, secouant le doigt. « Ou tu vas le regretter amèrement. »  
Les yeux de Thorin s’illuminèrent et Bilbo s’inquiéta d’avoir lancé un défi sans le savoir. Il supposa qu’il le saurait bien assez tôt.

——

La fête d’anniversaire de May se déroula sans accroc et Bilbo rentra avec quelque beau panier d’osier, remplit des cadeaux de Thorin, des tartes à la viande bien grasse et bonne pour la santé. La tenue de Thorin fut très appréciée et Bilbo eut à supporter un Thorin se pavanant fière comme un coq. Non pas que ça soit difficile à supporter, car c’était amusant, et il était heureux de voir Thorin fière d’autre chose que la forge.  
Il était clair que certains jours sa famille et sa montagne manquaient férocement à Thorin, lorsqu’il avait les yeux rivé vers l’ouest, quand ils étaient dans le jardin, avec une expression mélancolique. C’était compliqué de le sortir de ses mauvaises pensées et Bilbo savait maintenant, après avoir été victime de ses humeurs, qu’il fallait le laissé tranquille. Il comprenait, bien sûr, mais ça lui faisait toujours un pincement au cœur de savoir que Thorin était empressé de rentré chez lui. Ça l’ennuyait et il se sentait égoïste quand il pensait ainsi, il s’obligeait alors de se rappeler que sa maison lui manquerait aussi s’il était partit aussi longtemps. Thorin n’avait pas vraiment de place dans la Comté après tout. C’était seulement un moyen de gagner de l’argent et rien de plus.  
Bilbo ne pouvait pas espérer être à la hauteur.  
Bilbo savait maintenant pour Dis, Fili et Kili, peut-être pas autant qu’il le voudrait certes, Thorin ne s’épanchait toujours pas à propos de sa famille. Bilbo ne glanait que quelques informations par une mention ou l’autre quand ils passaient le temps ensemble. Il s’imprégnait de tout ce qu’il pouvait pour avoir une place dans la vie de Thorin, du moins dans une certaine mesure.  
Une semaine après la fête de May, c’était le premier jour du festival d’automne. Ça commençait aux alentours de l’heure du thé de l’après-midi et Bilbo passait la plupart de son temps dans la cuisine préparant les différents plats qu’il devait apporter. Il prépara de la rhubarbe, des patates douces et des tartes aux pomme, accompagné de d’une flopée de scones, qui était toujours réclamées par ses amis et sa familles. Il préparait normalement des pommes de terre en forme de coquilles Saint-Jacques, mais Thorin avait insisté pour avoir la main dessus et Bilbo le regardait faire avec plus de fromage et de crèmes qu’il ne l’aurait fait normalement.  
Elles seront toujours aussi délicieuses et Bilbo les apprécierait encore plus sachant que c’était Thorin qui les avait préparées.  
Il avait aussi hâte que Thorin montre sa tenue, mais pas nécessairement hâte de l’attention qu’il attirera en la portant. Il avait toujours ses admirateurs, plus encore qu’au début de son passage dans la Comté et Bilbo en était jaloux, d’une vilaine manière. Il n’était pas fan de regarder les jeunes hobbits, fille ou garçon, se jeter aux pieds de Thorin mais il savait qu’il devait l’endurer quand ils étaient obligé d’assister à ces évènements sociaux.

Lorsque leur nourriture fût prête, Bilbo remplit ses paniers tout neufs en empilant les plats les uns sur les autres, puis il laissa Thorin les porter. Sa force lui manquera quand il sera partit et il ne voulait même pas penser à leurs conversations.  
Ils marchèrent jusqu’au terrain de la fête et déchargèrent leurs pâtisseries et leur plats sur les table déjà bien garnie de nourriture. La musique avait déjà commencé et, bien que personne n’ait commencé à danse pour l’instant. La plupart des gens se mélangeaient toujours en se saluant les uns les autres. Les musiciens, eux, jouaient fort et avec enthousiasme.  
Bilbo et Thorin saluèrent les hobbits qu’ils connaissaient le plus. Thorin était charmant et gentil, mais il gardait toujours une certaine distance et plus encore avec ceux qu’il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Bilbo lui aussi était assez froid, avec le temps il avait appris à ignorer les murmures derrière les mains et les regards critiques des hobbits moins sympathiques.  
« Monsieur Bilbo ! Monsieur Thorin ! » Les interpella la voix familière de Hamfast, qui leur apportait trois chopes d’alcool. Il leur en tendit une à chacun qu’ils acceptèrent avec gratitude.  
« Merci, Hamfast. » Dit Bilbo avec un sourire chaleureux, puis il leva son bras pour trinquer, avant de prendre une gorgée de bon cœur. Thorin à ses côtés fit de même, excepté qu’il dut lécher la mousse sur ses moustaches, un geste qui fit détourner le regard à Bilbo.  
« En voilà des beaux vêtements ! » S’exclama Hamfast en regardant Thorin de haut en bas. « C’est le travail d’Halfrid, pour sûr ! Le meilleur tailleur de toute la Comté n’oubliez jamais le ‘meilleur’ ou il fera en sorte que ça n’arrive plus. »   
« Yep, il l’a mentionné une ou deux fois. » Dit Thorin avec un sourire ironique. « Il a eu la gentillesse de pensé aux nains en les fabriquant. »  
Hamfast acquiesça.  
« Il est familier avec différents style. Il habillait toute sorte de personne quand il a travaillé à Bree un temps. » Dit-il en examinant toujours les vêtements d’un œil approbateur. « Maintenant je dois vous laisser pour aller aider Bell avec la nourriture. Me rejoindrez-vous pour un jeu d’alcool ou deux, Monsieur Thorin ? Vous m’avez assuré que vous teniez bien l’alcool, bien que je ne connaisse pas bien la constitution naine. »  
Thorin renifla de manière hautaine, ce qui fit sourire Bilbo dans sa chope.  
« Les nains ont une très bonne tolérance. » Dit-il en levant sa boisson. « Je m’assurerai de donner le meilleur de moi-même. »  
« Attendez mon breuvage maison avant de vous vanter ! » Prévint Hamfast, très sérieusement. « J’y vais. J’espère que vous avez apporté vos scones, Monsieur Bilbo, ma Bell en raffole. »  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je les ai bien apportés, » Dit Bilbo, avant de faire signe à Hamfast de se dépêché d’y aller. Il leva un sourcil en regardant Thorin. « Alors qu’est-ce que je t’avais dit ? »  
Thorin arqua un sourcil en retour.  
« Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable d’affronter les hobbits ? »  
« Mon dieu, Thorin, n’as-tu donc rien appris avec le temps que tu as passé dans la Comté ? Tu as apparemment oublié à quel point nos estomacs sont solides. » Rappela Bilbo en se frottant le ventre. « J’ai bien peur que si tu finis complétement saoul, tu devras dormir sur le champ du festival ce soir. Je ne te porterais certainement pas jusqu’à Bag End. » Dit un jetant un œil à Thorin, celui-ci avait pris du poids et, si Bilbo devait le dire, était divin.  
Lorsqu’il se retourna, il constata que les joues de Thorin étaient roses, Il espérait que celui-ci n’avait pas déjà avalé toute sa bière. Il essaya furtivement de jeter un regard dans sa chope, mais elle était tenue trop haute pour lui et le nain l’observait de trop près.  
« Nous verrons bien. » Dit Thorin. « Mais je compte bien dormir dans mon lit ce soir. »  
Une tristesse envahit Bilbo, puis il se sentit ridicule alors il cacha son chagrin dans sa chope de bière. Lorsqu’il refit surface, Thorin le regardait toujours, il leva alors un sourcil en guise de question.  
« J’ai faim. » S’exclama Thorin soudainement se tournant déjà vers les table proche d’eux. « Mangeons avant de devoir se contenter des restes. »  
Bilbo renifla mi septique, mi amusé.  
« Je pense qu’il y a de quoi faire. » Dit-il en montrant les pommes de terre. « Tu as fait assez de patates pour nourrir toute la Comté et pas seulement Hobbiteville. »

Thorin lui lança une œillade satisfaite et Bilbo rit, le conduisant aux assiettes, toujours fournies pas Bonny Bracegirdle. Des pièces robustes capables de supporter les fêtes et les festivals les plus animés. Bilbo et Thorin firent la file, celle-ci était déjà un peu longue. Ils avaient pris deux assiettes chacun qu’ils comptaient remplir avec autant de nourriture qu’ils pourraient en transporter. Après avoir fait leur sélection, ils choisirent une table à l’extérieur de la foule, ce qu’ils préféraient tous les deux, et s’assirent.  
Thorin avait pris une pile de ses pommes de terre Saint-Jacques et ce qui amena un sourire affectueux à Bilbo.  
Ils mangeaient, buvaient et se réjouissaient en regardant le festival se dérouler. Il y avait des jeux et des activités pour les enfants, comme le lancer de pomme de terre où l’épinglage de la queue de l’âne les yeux bandé. La plupart des jeunes Hobbits se promenaient ensemble dans leurs groupes d’âges respectifs et Bilbo admira les regards de Thorin avec ce sourire doux qu’il avait toujours quand il y avait dans enfant à proximité.  
Il se demanda pourquoi Thorin n’avait jamais eu d’enfant – Pourquoi n’était-il pas marié. Il y avait surement une raison.

Avant de se laisser emporter comme ça lui arrive le soir dans son lit, il salua Drogo Baggins qui passait devant leur table.  
Drogo se tourna instantanément vers eux et s’assit en face de Bilbo.  
« Je vais le faire ce soir Bilbo. Je vais lui demander. » Dit-il.  
« Pardon ? Demander quoi ? À qui ? » Demanda Bilbo, tentant se souvenir d’une hobbit dont ils auraient déjà parlé tous les deux.  
« Primula ! » Cria presque Drogo, impatient tandis que Bilbo jouait avec sa fourchette. « Comment as-tu pu l’oublier ? J’ai des sentiments pour elle depuis qu’on est gamin. Je serais bientôt en âge, tout comme elle. Elle est tellement belle… Elle doit avoir beaucoup de prétendant. Je dois essayer de la courtiser avant qu’ils ne me l’enlèvent. »  
Bilbo observa son cousin avec une exaspération profonde.  
« Je suis sûr qu’elle ne te sera pas ‘enlevée’ dès sa majorité. Primula est intelligente et elle a du tempérament, je ne voudrais personnellement pas l’énerver. » Dit-il. « Elle est capable de reconnaitre un idiot quand elle en voit un. »  
« Vraiment ? » S’inquiéta Drogo, baissant les yeux sur la table en se frottant la nuque. « Tu crois qu’elle pourrait s’intéresser à moi ? »  
« T’es un bon gars. » Dit Bilbo, remarquant Thorin qui les regardait légèrement amusé. « Je suis sûr que tu vas la charmer. Ou au moins qu’elle appréciera que tu sois toi-même. »  
Drogo loucha vers lui, comme s’il ne savait pas s’il venait d’être insulté ou non.  
« Si tu le dis. Je vais essayer en tout cas. Maman approuve. » Dit-il l’air soulagé. « J’avais peur que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais elle dit que nous pourrions avoir besoin d’une Brandybuck dans la famille. »  
Bilbo souriait.  
« Eh bien voilà. » Dit-il. « Tout ira bien, p’tit gars. Tu vas l’inviter à danser ? »  
Drogo acquiesça, bombant un peu le torse de fierté.  
« Oui, je me suis entrainé pour ne pas trop lui marcher sur les pieds. » Dit-il. « Pa’ dit que j’ai de grand pieds. Mais je suis un assez bon danseur maintenant je dois dire. » Il se releva soudainement avec l’expression d’un soldat prêt pour la guerre. « Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, Bilbo, Monsieur Thorin. Ce soir est la nuit où je courtise la femme que j’aime. »  
Thorin et Bilbo échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers Drogo.  
« Tu n’as pas besoin de chance mais bon je te le souhaite quand même. » Dit Bilbo en levant sa chope.  
« Vas-y, mon gars. » Dit Thorin, puis il le regarda s’éloigner. Quand il fut assez loin, il se tourna vers Bilbo et sourit. « Il va l’effrayé dans son empressement. »  
« Ça ne va pas lui faire peur. » Dit Bilbo en riant. « Je pense qu’elle sera charmé même. Ils se marieront probablement dès qu’ils le pourront. Si elle se laisse séduire évidemment. »  
« Je n’ai jamais été aussi empressé de charmer des prétendants. » Dit-il en regardant Bilbo, souriant ironiquement. « Non pas que j’an aie eu beaucoup. »  
Bilbo le regarda, avant de se ressaisir pour ressembler à un hobbit convenable.   
« Non ? » Demanda-t-il, heureux que sa voix n’ait pas faibli. « Hum, pourquoi pas ? Tu es vraiment, ah… Bon, Hum, tu es plutôt charmant. » Il s’abstint de grimacer mais Thorin semblait amusé.  
« Je ressemble trop à un elfe d’après pas mal de nains. » Dit-il cette fois-ci avec une amertume qu’il évacua d’une gorgée de bière.  
Bilbo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.  
« Pardon, mais je crois que je viens juste de t’entendre dire que tu ressemblais à un elfe. » Dit-il, relevant les sourcils et inspectant le front large de Thorin, son grand nez et son corps nettement nain. « Comment diable, peux-tu ressembler à un elfe ? »  
Les joues de Thorin devinrent un peu rouges et il gigota un peu.  
« Je ne suis pas assez ‘nain’ » Dit-il. « Mon visage est trop fin, mon nez trop petit. Et j’ai toujours été svelte. »  
« Svelte. » Répéta Bilbo complètement déconcerté. Thorin était bien plus large que n’importe quel hobbit pourrait espérer l’être et il avait une force évidente dans la façon dont ses muscles se contractaient quand il travaillait. Pas que Bilbo ait passé son temps à le regarder. « Tu… Tu fais très nain pour moi. Un nain plutôt beau. » Avoua-t-il en évitant les yeux de Thorin en regardant la fête autour d’eux.  
Thorin se tut un moment.  
« C’est pour ça, qu’il était si simple de vendre mes charmes. » Dit-il faiblement, et cette fois Bilbo le regarda. Une ride apparut entre ses sourcils. « Je suis considéré comme beau par les hommes et je suppose pour le hobbits. J’ai été surpris d’ailleurs, mais cela semble se confirmer avec le temps. J’avais l’habitude d’être considéré comme laid. »  
Bilbo sentit son énervement poindre soudainement.  
« Laid ! Tu es aussi loin d’être laid que possible, merci bien. Le reste de ton espèce peut dire ce qu’il veut ça m’importe peu. Elfe ! Franchement. Tu ne ressembles guère à un elfe » Dit-il en agitant les bras en l’air. « T’es un nain tout ce qu’il y a de plus respectable. T’es même un peu trop beau ici, je suis sûr que t’as repéré tes admirateurs. » Il regardait ses compagnons hobbits, bien que la plupart de ceux qu’il voyait, étaient déjà marié avec des enfants.  
« Autant que j’ai remarqué les tiens. » Avoua Thorin les joues roses, et Bilbo le regarda encore.  
Il éclata alors de rire.  
« Mes admirateurs ? Mon dieu, je n’en ai guère. Pas depuis quelques années. La plupart des gens qui me regarde ne le font pas gentiment. » Dit-il en repoussant l’idée de la main. « En revanche, tu recevras probablement une ou deux demande en mariage avant de partir. »  
Thorin rougit encore plus avant de grimacer de mécontentement.   
« J’espère que ce ne sera pas le cas. » Dit-il. « Je devrais les décevoir. » Il regarda Bilbo plus intensément qu’auparavant. « Tu es beau. »  
Bilbo était sûr que son visage s’était enflammé, et sa bouche s’ouvrit plusieurs fois pendant qu’il clignait des yeux.  
« Le suis-je ? » Demanda-t-il d’une voix aigüe en tirant sur son col. « Je n’ai jamais… Je n’ai jamais vraiment pensé cela. Merci Thorin. » Son torse se remplit d’espoir, mais il fit de son mieux pour le tasser. Cela ne servait à rien.

Thorin inclina la tête et il sourit en se retournant vers sa bière. Il finit sa chope et se leva, en tendant la main.  
« Puis-je te resservir ? » Demanda-t-il poliment. Bilbo était toujours trop occupé à se rassembler et oublia comment répondre. « Bilbo ? »  
« Hm ? Oh ! » Se réveilla Bilbo, se hâtant d’attraper sa chope et de finir les quelques gorgées restante. Il avala de travers à la fin et toussa un peu bêtement en tendant sa chope à Thorin. « Merci. » Dit-il en sifflant et essuyant les larmes aux coins de ses yeux.  
« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Thorin, mais Bilbo lui faisait déjà signe que oui et d’y aller. Il hésita avant de tourner les talons vers le gros baril qui était pas mal entouré par la foule.  
Bilbo s’essuya la bouche avec une serviette et reprit sa respiration, profonde et régulière, en essayant de calmer son cœur. Il était trop vieux pour qu’un seul compliment le mette dans cet état, mais il préféra ne pas trop se poser de question. Il venait juste de dire à Thorin qu’il était beau, peut-être lui avait-il juste rendu la politesse sans vraiment le penser. Oui, ça semblait plus probable qu’autre chose, Bilbo en était sûr maintenant. Cette pensée le déprima un peu.  
Il regarda Thorin, soupirant quand celui-ci se laissait emporter dans une conversation, surtout lorsque c’était par de jolies filles qui lui faisait les yeux doux. Il avait dit qu’il les décevrait, mais il lui restait encore quelques semaines. Et si quelqu’un accroche son regard ? Bilbo baissa les épaule, morose, jouant avec la salade de macaroni restante dans son assiette.

Il fallut un certain temps à Thorin, mais il finit par revenir apportant une assiette de tarte en plus des bières. Il déposa l’assiette entre eux. Bilbo sourit en repérant que Thorin lui avait choisi une part de tarte meringuée, l’une de ses préférée. Thorin s’était choisi une de ses préférée également, à la rhubarbe qu’il engloutit comme si elle allait disparaitre.  
A la moitié de leur dessert, Thorin se tortilla un peu dans son siège et Bilbo sut qu’il allait poser une question sur les hobbits. Il était toujours très nerveux dans ces cas-là, ce qui amusait beaucoup Bilbo, qui entendit patiemment qu’il se lance.  
« Comment les hobbits courtisent-ils ? » Finit par demander Thorin ce qui amena Bilbo à s’étouffer avec sa tarte.  
Il toussa en attrapant sa bière, rougissant de la nuque à la pointe de ses oreilles, avant de déglutir comme il put. Thorin lui donna des coups sur le dos, ce qui n’aida nullement, jusqu’à ce qu’il lui fasse signe que ça allait.  
« Désolé. » Dit-il, la voix rauque. « Erhm. Y-a-t-il une raison particulière à ta demande ? »  
Thorin secoua la tête rapidement.  
« Je suis seulement curieux des différences entre nos cultures. » Dit-il comme s’il avait répété avant.  
Bilbo sentit son estomac dégringoler. Il avait l’étrange sensation que Thorin ne lui disait pas la vérité. Et la pensée qu’il puisse déjà avoir des vues sur quelqu’un se répandait dans son esprit. Cette pensé le rendit amer, presque colérique et Bilbo dut se battre avec lui-même, essayant de décider ce qu’il allait dire. Une partie de lui voulut mentir, de sorte à ce que si Thorin à quelqu’un à courtiser, il pouvait le gâcher, mais alors il se sentit terriblement mal d’y avoir songé et prit une profonde respiration.  
« Bien. » Dit-il en traçant le bord de sa chope avec son doigt. « Ce n’est pas trop compliqué. Plutôt simple même en fait. Nous attendons souvent une fête ou un festival comme celui-ci, comme Drogo l’a fait. Nous pouvons parfois proposer une danse ou… ou même une simple promenade ensemble, où nous pouvons parfois offrir de se tenir la main. Ces fleurs sont souvent utilisées pour faire la cour. En bouquets ou en couronne les deux sont utilisés. Si une couronne de fleurs est offerte devant une assemblée de hobbits, c’est même une déclaration officielle. Et chaque fleur a une signification différente, bien sûr, pour que tu puisses exprimer ton affection à différents degré. C'est l'automne, donc tu verras probablement des couronnes et des bouquets de camélias, de chrysanthèmes, d'orchidées, de fleurs de vigne et de roses. Ce serait donc évident et un joli bouquet de fleurs. »  
Thorin l’observait pendant son explication, ce qui le trouble un peu vu le sujet, mais il reste calme et attentif.  
« Que signifie cette couronne de fleurs ? » Demanda-t-il.  
« Laisse-moi voir. Les camélias signifient le désir et la passion. Un peu audacieux, mais ma mère a offert une couronne complète de camélias à mon père lorsqu’il se courtisait, elle affirmait qu’il avait failli s’évanouir, et j’y crois. » Sourit Bilbo à ce souvenir. « Les orchidées signifie beauté et force. Les roses évidemment l’amour et l’équilibre. Les chrysanthèmes signifient la fidélité, la joie et une longue vie. Les fleurs de vigne sont probablement mes préférées, elles signifient un amour et une patience durable. Mes parents avaient cela et ils formaient un très beau couple. »  
« Je ne savais pas que les fleurs pouvaient avoir autant de significations. » Dit Thorin penaud. « Il n’est pas étonnant que tu n’aies pas apprécié quand j’ai arraché ce que je croyais être des mauvaises herbes dans ton jardin. »  
Bilbo pouffa.  
« Oui, je suis reconnaissant que mes marguerites aient survécu. » Dit-il en tapotant le bras de Thorin. « Tu ne les avais pas toutes détruites. »  
Thorin baissa la tête mais il souriait tout de même.   
« J’en suis heureux. » Dit-il. « Merci de m’avoir parlé de la manière dont vous courtisez. Les nains ne partage pas souvent leurs coutumes avec les autres alors je honoré que tu ais partagé ça avec moi. »  
« Oh je sais à quel point les nains peuvent avoir la bouche cousue. » Se moqua Bilbo riant même au regard en coin de Thorin.  
« Nos coutumes doivent être protégées. » Dit-il pour la énième fois.  
« Oh je sais, espèce de nain muet. » Dit Bilbo en reniflant. « C’est ridicule mais je sais. Ça veut dire je suppose que tu ne peux pas me parler de la cour des nains alors ? »  
Thorin lui sourit et secoua la tête.  
« Non. » Dit-il au plus grand désespoir de Bilbo. « Mais un jour. Quand je serais prêt. »  
Bilbo soupira mais acquiesça.  
« Très bien, si tu dois attendre. » Dit-il en pressant le coude de Thorin.

Thorin continua de sourire sans détourner le regard. Ils s’entre-regardèrent pendant un moment. Bilbo était sur le point de dire à Thorin, encore, oh, combien il le trouvait beau, mais une petite voix l’interrompit.  
« Monsieur Thorin ? »  
Ils se retournèrent sur quatre enfants debout derrière eux. Thorin s’ajusta sur le banc et la petite fille lui tendit une pensée. Il la récupéra l’air surprit avant de la sentir.  
« Et c’est en quel honneur jeune fille ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment.   
C’était une Boffin, si Bilbo ne se trompait pas.  
« Le souvenir. » Dit la jeune fille en gloussant et serrant ses mains derrière son dos. Les autres enfants sourirent aussi et Thorin rit.  
« Et pourquoi m’offres-tu une fleur de souvenir ? »  
« Maman dit que vous allez repartir et on voulait que vous sachiez qu’on se souviendra de de vous. » Dit un petit Brandybuck avec une touffe de boucle brune sur la tête, il devait avoir neuf ou dix ans.  
Thorin était tellement stupéfait par la situation, qu’il fixa les enfants jusqu’à ce que Bilbo lui pince le bras. Il se reprit alors, tenant la fleur de plus près.  
« Et je me souviendrai de vous. » Dit-il en se remettant à sourire. « Merci les enfants, je suis honoré. »  
« Peut-on te faire un couronne de fleurs ? » Demanda la petite fille innocemment, les yeux brillant.  
Thorin regarda Bilbo pour avoir une confirmation, celui-ci lui sourit en acquiesçant. Thorin reporta son regard sur les enfants avant de se lever du banc pour s’incliner formellement.  
« Je serais très heureux de porter une couronne de fleurs. » Déclara-t-il, et il sourit à leurs rire. Puis sans crier gare, ils lui prirent les mains en s’éloignant.  
Thorin eut tout juste le temps de jeter un regard surpris à Bilbo par-dessus son épaule, mais le hobbit se contente de lui sourire amusé et de les laisser partir. Il soupira d’avoir perdu sa compagnie, mais il savait qu’il finirait par revenir avec une couronne de fleurs et peut-être un peu plus de connaissance sur les fleurs. Peut-être même que les enfants lui apprendront comment fabriquer une couronne de fleurs, mais cette pensée noircissait un peu son humeur, alors il décida de se resservir une bière et de trouver quelqu’un qu’il connaissait.

Au début de sons chemin à travers la foule, il espionna Drogo et Primula proche l’un de l’autre en dansant et discutant. Bilbo sourit à cela, puis épia Hamfast au milieu d’une foule large de jeunes, racontant visiblement une ou deux histoire à grand renfort de mouvement de bras.  
Bilbo les rejoignit, saluant quelques hobbits au passage, et vite il fut distrait et divertis par la représentation de son voisin.   
Il se laissa entrainer pour réciter certains de ses poèmes, le plus souvent amusants ou obscènes, bien que la plupart les avait entendus plusieurs fois. C’était toujours ses favoris et il les appréciait autant que tout autre hobbit. Après cela, il y eu surtout des bavardages et beaucoup de bière jusqu’au moment où il se demanda ou Thorin était passé et qu’il décida de le chercher.  
Il n’était pas dur à repérer, comme il était plus grand que tout le monde, mais la couronne de fleurs sur sa tête le rendait encore plus visible. Ça contrastait plutôt bien avec ces cheveux noir et Bilbo sourit, jusqu’à ce qu’il remarque qu’il était entouré par de jeunes hobbits, la plupart étant ceux qui le suivait partout. Il fronça les sourcils et s’excusa auprès de ses amis et cousins, puis commença à se diriger vers Thorin.  
Lorsqu’il s’approcha suffisamment, il remarqua que Thorin tenait la main de la petite fille d’avant, bien que celle si commençait à être distraite. Il se radoucit un peu, mais pas entièrement, parce que n’importe laquelle de ses jeunes fille pouvait être celle sur laquelle Thorin pourrait avoir des vues. Il était toujours perplexe de la façon dont Thorin avait parlé de faire la cour et décida qu’il préférait vraiment savoir s’il avait l’intention d’offrir une couronne de fleurs à quelqu’un.

Bilbo se fraya un chemin à travers les admiratrices et s’arrêta au côté de Thorin, touchant son bras. Thorin se retourna rapidement sur lui, puis se relaxa visiblement et sourit.  
« Monsieur Bilbo, puis-je danser avec Monsieur Thorin ? » Demanda la petite fille les yeux brillant et il cligna des yeux de surprise. Les jeunes filles autour d’elle ricanèrent et Bilbo grogna.  
« Et bien je suis certain que tu peux, mais ce n’est pas à moi que tu dois demander, je pense. » Dit-il en mentionnant Thorin.  
La petite fille renifla d’abord et reporta son attention sur Thorin en lui lâchant la main. Elle fit alors une véritable révérence et retendit la main dans une invitation.  
« Monsieur Thorin, acceptez-vous de danser avec moi ? »  
Thorin sourit, puis se courba en prenant sa main.  
« Je serais honoré, Mademoiselle Hanna. » Dit-il en jetant un coup d’œil aux jeunes filles qui l’entouraient. « Excusez-moi. » Il avait l’aire ravi de se débarrassé d’elles et emmena Hanna au milieu de la foule de danseurs.   
Bilbo les regarda et sourit quand elle mit ses pieds sur les bottes de Thorin, puis ils se déplacèrent avec leurs mains jointes. Elle lui indiquait les pas à suivre. Thorin semblait légèrement inquiet, mais il observa un peu les autres hobbits avant de commencer à bouger. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour relâcher ses épaules et bientôt, il emporta Hanna dans une ronde en portant le plus beau sourire de l’ouest des monts brumeux.

« Vous regardez Monsieur Thorin avec attention. » Dit quelqu’un et Bilbo se retourna sur Marydale Rumble, connue pour son goût pour les potins.  
« Eh bien, ils sont mignon ensemble, n’est-ce pas ? » Dit-il, n’aimant déjà pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. « Je me demandais ce que les enfants avaient fait de lui. Il a une magnifique couronne de fleurs. »  
« Ce n’est pas seulement sa couronne de fleurs qui a plus à votre œil. » Titra Goldie Proudfoot, en agitant un éventail devant son visage inutilement pour de cette soirée d’automne.  
« Vous avez été terriblement distrait depuis que Monsieur Thorin est arrivé à Hobbiteville. » Ajouta Hilda Sandyman dans un ricanement purement féminin.  
Bilbo pinça les lèvres et il les dévisagea.   
« J’ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre où vous voulez en venir. » Dit-il. « Thorin est mon invité. J’ai le devoir de m’en occuper tant qu’il est là. »  
Les dames ricanèrent en s’entre regardant et il s’enflamma, tout à fait prêt à leur donne de quoi bavarder.  
Une autre voix reprit.  
« Oh, voulez-vous bien partir ? »   
Et Bilbo regarda autour de lui pour trouver Primula Brandybuck avec Drogo à ses côtés.  
Ces deux derniers se tenaient la main et Bilbo se détendit à cette constatation.  
« Allez cancaner ailleurs. Monsieur Thorin ne serait pas content s’il vous entendait. » Dit Drogo en levant le menton.  
« Je pense qu’il pourrait l’être. » Dit Marydale avec un petit rictus en regardant Bilbo. Elle renifla délicatement et se retourna. Elles s’en allèrent, leurs jupes tourbillonnant sur leur départ.  
Bilbo soupira de soulagement et regarda le couple.  
« Merci. » Dit-il, puis il sourit en regardant leurs mains jointes. « Puis-je offrir des félicitations ? »  
Drogo gonfla le torse, Souriant largement.  
« Vous pouvez et je vous en remercie beaucoup. » Dit-il, en levant la main de Primula et lui offrant un fier baiser.  
Elle sourit en secouant la tête.  
« J’ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir résister plus longtemps à sa maladresse. » Dit-elle, souriant chaudement à son nouvel amoureux, avant de regarder Bilbo. « Ignorez-les, Bilbo. Vous savez qu’elles aiment les cancans à propos de tout et n’importe quoi. Je pense que vous et Thorin formez une belle paire, d’amis ou plus. Et ce n’est pas nos affaires si c’est le cas. Il me semble qu’il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul. »  
Ils portèrent leurs regards vers Thorin, qui avait maintenant été rejoint par une autre petite fille, la jeune Demoiselle Poppy Smallburrow si Bilbo ne se trompait pas, et il tenait une main à chacune des deux enfants. Elles gloussèrent et il rit, c’était tout un spectacle. La plupart de ceux qui était à proximité les regardaient en souriant et Bilbo savait que Thorin aurait encore du travail dans les jours à venir, par ceux qui s’obstinait encore à se méfier de lui, malgré toutes les semaines passées.  
« Il l’est. » Dit Bilbo, soupirant un peu. « Bien que cela puisse être un défaut parfois, je pense. Il n’a jamais vraiment prêté attention à ceux qui l’entouraient mais je pense qu’il pourrait avoir des vues sur quelqu’un. » Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait cela, mais il se sentait plus grognon et amer à chaque fois qu’il y pensait.  
« Vraiment ? » Demanda Drogo, en regardant Primula en levant un sourcil. « L’a-t-il dit ? A-t-il offert la moindre faveur ? »  
« Pas que je sache. » Dit Bilbo, lançant un regard au couple qui s’entre regardait. « Vous deux, vous n’en n’avez aucune idée n’est-ce pas ? »  
Drogo ouvrit la bouche mais Primula lui donna un coup de coude puissant dans les côtes et il grogna en fermant la bouche.  
« Oh, j’ai bien peur que non. » Dit Primula. « Je ne l’ai vu poser les yeux sur personne quand j’y pense. Peut-être qu’il viendra vers vous quand il sera prêt, s’il a besoin de plus. Vous êtes un bon ami pour lui et je suis sûr qu’il vous fait confiance. Vous l’aiderez s’il a besoin de conseils. » Dit-elle en souriant gentiment mais Bilbo se sentait maussade.  
« Je suppose. » Dit-il en regardant Thorin qui maintenant portait les deux jeunes filles sur ses épaules en dansant en cercle avec les autres. Il sentit son cœur se serrer à l’idée d’un Thorin ayant le béguin pour quelqu’un, il se racla la gorge en détournant le regard. « Eh bien, en tout cas, merci pour votre aide. J’ai bien peur que ma chope ait besoin d’être remplie. »  
Ils lui sourirent et il n’aima pas le côté trop compatissant de Primula. Drogo, lui avait l’air tout simplement trop exalté que pour s’intéresser à autre chose et ils lui dirent au revoir. Il les regarda partir avant de se diriger vers le tonneau pour se servir une bière, d’ailleurs celle-ci commençait à imprégner son sang. La soirée commençait vraiment, et les musiciens jouaient avec encore plus de ferveur. Les hobbits se rassemblaient dans un grand bouillonnement. Tout irait bien si Bilbo pouvait trouver au fond de lui l’envie d’en profiter.

Il partit à la recherche d’une table vide et s’y assit, faisant ce qu’il détestait le plus, s’enfoncer dans sa propre misère. Mais Thorin n’était pas à proximité pour le voir, alors il pensa qu’il était tranquille.  
Thorin était de loin trop bien que pour faire partie de sa vie. Il est trop beau, trop bon, trop fier, et Bilbo était juste… Bilbo. Il n’avait rien d’autre qu’un smial à offrir et ça ne serait jamais assez, pas avec Thorin vivant dans les montagnes bleues. Ça n’arriverait jamais. Et Thorin ne voyait rien d’autre en Bilbo qu’un ami. Il ne lui offrirait jamais une place à ses côtés ou ne lui demanderait à rester aux siens.  
Ils vivaient des vies trop différentes. Et Bilbo ne savait pas non plus où se portait l’intérêt de Thorin. Il avait dit qu’il le trouvait beau, oui, mais c’était surement plus de la pitié, rien d’autre.  
Peut-être que toute romance que Thorin puisse avoir pendant qu'il était dans la Comté ne durerait pas, car il partira quoi qu'il arrive. Mais alors, que faire si cela durait et qu'il y avait des lettres et des visites en plus ? Bilbo but sa bière avec avidité et ne prit plus la peine de regarder le champ de la fête. C’était probablement pour cela qu'il ne vit pas qu'il n'était plus seul.  
« Ta mère serait hors d'elle de te voir comme ça. »  
Bilbo s’étouffa avec sa bière et se mit à tousser, pensant au passage qu’il en mourrait si ça lui arrivait encore un fois ce soir. Il lança un regard autour de lui, jusqu’à tomber sur Mirabella Brandybuck, qui était assise à côté de lui.  
« Tante Mira. » Il essuya les larmes de peine qui lui avaient échappées et se redressa pour la saluer.  
Elle les salua mais se pencha pour lui planter un baiser sur la joue. Puis elle recula pour lui jeter un œil critique.  
« Ne serait-ce pas la faute d’un certain nain que tu es assis là tout seule à boire plus que le ferait trois hobbits. »  
Bilbo bafouilla en regardant sa bière. Il soupira en constatant que celle-ci était presque vide, il se retourna vers sa tante en haussant les épaules.  
« Non… Non, ça n’a rien à voir avec Thorin. Je suis plutôt dans une mauvaise passe où quelque chose comme ça. Je pensais et prenais un peu l’air, toute cette danse, tu vois, ne déranger personne… »  
« Sauf que tu n’as pas dansé ce soir. » Dit Mirabella en arquant un sourcil.  
« Non, en effet. » Dit Bilbo un peu douché. « Mais être tout près me fait un peu tourner la tête tu sais. »  
« La danse. » Se moqua Mirabella sous le grognement de Bilbo. « Pas Thorin. »  
« Non. » Cria-t-il, peut-être trop vite et trop aigu. Il regarda autour de lui pour être sûr qu’il n’avait pas été entendu, puis il reporta son regard sur sa tante, en s’effondrant sur la table. « Ce n’est pas… Pas exactement ça. Enfin je veux dire. Peut-être un peu. Mais. Bon. C’est gênant. » Il finit sa bière, Puis tint sa chope contre sa poitrine, fixant tristement les vestiges des celle-ci.  
« Oh, mon trésor. » Soupira Mirabella, c’était un surnom qu’elle ne lui avait pas donné depuis des années. Ça lui réchauffa le cœur tout en le rendant inexplicablement offensé. « Tu n’as rien remarqué, n’est-ce pas ? »  
« Remarqué quoi ? » Demanda-t-il bourru, dérangé par son ton compatissant.  
Mirabella posa son regard vert sur lui et lui sourit d'un petit sourire mystérieux, puis lui tendit la main et lui tapota le bras.  
« Je suis sûr que tu comprendras le moment venu. N’en parlons plus, combien de temps notre invité nain compte-t-il rester dans la Comté ? Je me rappelle que tu avais parlé qu’il nous quitterait à l’arrivé de l’hiver. »  
Bilbo n’était pas fan de cette conversation du tout et bien qu’il aime sa tante profondément, presque comme sa mère, il regretta qu’elle soit venue à lui.  
« Il partira d’ici quelques courtes semaines, en fait. » Dit-il doucement, regardant vers la zone de danse, où Thorin était toujours entouré de hobbits. « J’imagine que ça ne devrait plus tarder. »  
« Mais il reste encore du temps. » Dit Mirabella tout bas presque comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. « Tu as été tellement heureux ces dernière semaines, Bilbo. Thorin semble t’avoir apporté un peu de bonheur. Et il semble avoir l’esprit plus léger que jamais. Je pense que vous deux faites une très belle paire. »  
Bilbo regarda sa tante, la regarda vraiment. Elle l’inspectait d’un œil doux et brillant et il fronça les sourcils. C’était dur de la voir, elle et non sa mère, mais si ce regard lui avait été donné par sa mère, il aurait signifié qu’elle se doutait de quelque chose.  
« Nous sommes devenu de très bons amis, je pense. » Dit-il caustique, il sentit alors tout le combat, toute l'amertume et tout l'espoir le quitter.  
« Il ne voudra jamais de moi. »  
Mirabella soupira et s’approcha de lui, enveloppant ses bras autour de ses épaules et l’emportant dans une embrassade.  
« L’a-t-il dit ? »  
« Non. » Marmonna Bilbo, se réprimandant lui-même pour la piqûre qu’il ressentit dans ses yeux. « Mais il n’a pas besoin de le faire, je préfère ne pas l’entendre, pour être tout à fait honnête. Je ne gâcherais pas notre amitié en le mettant mal à l’aise. »  
« Tu n’en sauras rien jusqu’à ce que tu essaies Bilbo Baggins. » Dit Mirabellas en agitant son doigt sous son nez. « Je pense que Thorin serait parfait pour toi. Il est gentil quand tu es maussade, Il est poli que tu es grincheux. » Continua-t-elle d’un ton grandiloquent et ça le fit sourire. « Il est assez beau et tu l’es aussi. »  
Bilbo souffla et se redressa, essuyant ses yeux aussi discrètement que possible.  
« Oh je t’en prie. » Dit-il les joues en feu. Il décida de ne pas lui dire que Thorin l’avait déjà décrit ainsi. « Je suppose que nous faisons ressortir le meilleur l’un de l’autre mais… Mais il a une famille. A Ered Luin. Il ne peut pas rester et je peux difficilement imaginer le suivre. Si je lui dis quoi que ce soit, j’aurais inévitablement le cœur brisé, je l’ai déjà subi une fois et je ne le supporterais pas une deuxième. »  
« Oh, Bilbo, tu étais si jeune à l’époque. » Dit Mirabella en lui effleurant la joue. « Et Thorin n’est pas le même. Quand il te regarde, il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux. Gorbadoc et moi en parlions plus tôt, tu sais. »  
Bilbo grogna un peu.  
« S’il te plait, dit moi que vous n’avez pas fait ça. » Dit-il en regardant autour pour être sûr que sa famille entière n’était pas cachée dans l’attente des derniers potins. « Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que vous deux avez pu dire sur nous. »  
« Que du bien. » Dit Mirabella en souriant en regardant vers Thorin qui ne dansait plus vraiment, escaladé par trop d’enfants. « Il n’y a toujours eu que du bien à dire à propos de toi et notre cher Monsieur Thorin. »  
Bilbo rougit et grogna en tapant des doigts sur la table. Il resta silencieux en moment, Mirabella en profita pour sortir sa pipe l’allumer et faire des ronds de fumée. Il soupira alors en secouant la tête.  
« Je ne peux simplement pas. On ne peut simplement pas. Il y a trop de chose à considérer et si peu de temps. Je ne veux pas le blesser ou, ou me blesser, je suis incapable de le faire. C’est mieux si je laisse juste Thorin rentrer chez lui, sans trop m’inquiéter à ce propos. On se connait depuis moins d’un mois et demi par la grâce d’Eru ! » Renifla-t-il. « Nous nous en sortirons l’un sans l’autre. Il va me manquer, comme… Comme un ami, mais c’est tout. »  
Mirabella recracha sa fumée dans une longue et lente expiration. Ensuite elle regarda en souriant et c’était le même regard compatissant qu’avait eu Primula plus tôt.  
« Oh Bilbo, l’amour c’est l’amitié qui a pris feu. » Dit-elle. « C'est aussi la loyauté à travers le bien et le mal. Vous le verrez, avant la fin. » Elle se pencha vers lui et prit sa main, la serrant bien fort, puis se penchant encore elle posa un baisé sur sa temps.  
Elle se lava et il regardait toujours la table, ne sachant pas quoi dire et ne se sentant pas vraiment mieux.  
« Il est temps Bilbo, quoi que tu décides de faire. » Dit Mirabelle en touchant l’arrière de sa tête. « Il te cherche. »  
Bilbo se redressa et regarda par-dessus la table, trouvant Thorin dans la foule. Il était, en effet, en train de regarder autour de lui, par-dessus les têtes des hobbits, et juste quand Bilbo pensa à se cacher sous la table, pas tout à fait prêt, les yeux du nain se posèrent sur lui.  
Le visage de Thorin s’illumina en le saluant, avant qu’il ne se fraie un chemin à travers la foule, Bilbo regarda vers Mirabella.  
« Comment avez-vous su ? Avec Oncle Gorbadoc ? »   
Elle sourit.  
« Nous savions c’est tout, mon trésor. » Dit-elle avant de se retourner et de s’en aller.

Thorin la croisa et la salua chaudement, puis continua son trajet vers Bilbo, souriant largement et toujours transpirant d’avoir dansé. Il ne s’assit pas, vint simplement se mettre à côté de Bilbo et lui tendit la main.  
« Tu ne me l’a pas encore demandé. » Dit-il, un peu essoufflé. « Alors je vais te le demander. Danse avec moi. »  
« Ca ne sonne pas comme une question. » Dit Bilbo, croassant un peu. Le sourire de Thorin faibli et Bilbo se secoua, acceptant se main en se redressant. « Oh, s’il le faut. Mais seulement une si tu tiens vraiment à porter ces bottes. »  
Thorin serra sa main et laissa échapper un petit rire.  
« Je n’ai marché que sur quatre pieds. » Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux, faisant rire Bilbo.  
Il reprit sa main et les joignit dans son dos, levant un sourcil d’impatience. Thorin poussa un profond soupir en se penchant pour enlever ses bottes et ses chaussettes. Il les cacha sous la table, puis se mit au garde-à-vous et sourit en rencontrant le regard de Bilbo.  
« Danse avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il, offrant à nouveau sa main.  
« D’accord. » Dit Bilbo en acceptant sa main, il se sentit à la fois léger et complet, mais aussi déprimé et exalté. C’était un mélange qui lui donnait à nouveau des picotements dans les yeux, mais l’envie de rire bouillonne dans son estomac et il n’était pas sûr de survivre à sa nuit avec un tel conflit intérieur.  
Mais Thorin l’entrainait déjà vers la musique et les danseurs emportant ses mauvaises pensées au loin. Les hobbits l'accueillirent avec enthousiasme, comme s'il ne se contentait pas de les rejoindre en dansant, puis Thorin le tira sur l'herbe douce et piétinée et lui faisant face en lui prenant les mains.  
Et Bilbo fut transporté, il était dans les bras de Thorin, il était pressé contre son flanc et leurs mains étaient jointent, il rit, il était amoureux.  
Il savait maintenant.  
Il savait aussi qu’il n’y avait rien à faire.   
Ils dansèrent et Bilbo ne commença à fatigué qu’à leurs cinquièmes tours de piste. Il dut abandonner, sa respiration devenant sifflante, alors il partit à la recherche d’une chaise proche pour s’effondrer. Thorin sur ses talons, le suivit brillant de sueur mais avec un sourire large que Bilbo sentit son cœur prêt à éclater.  
Ils discutèrent un moment et, même si cela prit du temps, Bilbo commença à retrouver son calme, se souciant un peu moins de la façon dont leur amitié évoluerait. Il se taira et ce sera plus facile que de s’ouvrir au chagrin. Il veillera à ce qu’il se sépare en ami, ni plus ni moins. Il le doit à Thorin, surtout après toutes les épreuves qu’il a traversées – La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était un hobbit trop négligeant avec son cœur.

Il perdit Thorin quand Hamfast lança son jeu à boire, lui se contenta de regarder le nain fou et arrogant se pavaner jusqu’à ce qu’il soit assis à une table et que la bataille de volonté commence. Le Moonshine était excellant, comme toujours, et il ne fallut qu'une heure environ avant que Thorin ne se balance sur son siège. Il est assez animé quand il a quelque chope dans le nez, semblait-il, et il raconta quelques histoires passionnantes de jeunesse ivre impliquant son bon ami Dwalin et quelques sangliers.  
Il était assez charmant, comme Bilbo le savait déjà mais il devint bruyant une demi-heure plus tard.  
Bilbo préféra ne pas parler de la prochaine demi-heure, mais Thorin se ridiculisa complètement et fut déclaré perdant.  
Il sembla vouloir continuer à boire et Bilbo dut intervenir avant que le nain ne puisse plus utiliser ses propres pieds. Hamfast, le visage rouge mais souriant, proposa de l’aider à rentrer chez lui. Ils prirent chacun un des bras musclé par-dessus leurs épaules et furent soumis à une sérénade en Khuzdul, mais à la fin ils arrivèrent à Bag Ends et firent passer la porte à Thorin et, après un détour par les toilettes assez long pour ce dernier, le conduisirent à son lit.  
Bilbo transpirait beaucoup quand ils eurent réussi et il savait qu’il devrait prendre un bain quand Thorin dormirait enfin.

Il regretta d'avoir dit au revoir à Hamfast avant d'avoir pu sortir de la chambre de Thorin.  
« Oui, oui, je sais. » Dit-il, en évitant les doigts blessés de Thorin qu’il essayait d’entrainer dans une position couchée. « Tu es un grand guerrier, tu me l’as dit à maintes reprises. Allonge-toi, Thorin. » Il essaya de le pousser par ses épaules, mais les mains de Thorin s’accrochèrent à ses bras, les serrant.  
Thorin le dévisage avec une expression sombre au-delà de sa pâleur brillante et de ses larges pupilles.  
« J’ai de l’amour dans mon cœur. » Déclara-t-il en balançant si fort que Bilbo pensa qu’il allait tomber sur le champ.  
Il gardait une maitrise de lui, bien que son cœur ait raté un battement avant de s’accélérer rapidement.  
« Tu l’es maintenant ? Pour ton épée ? » Demanda-t-il ironiquement, essayant toujours de le repousser. « Thorin, s’il te plait, allonge-toi avant de te faire mal. »  
« N’importe quoi. » Dit Thorin, qui finit par s’allonger docilement tout à coup entrainant à moitié Bilbo dans son sillage. « J’aime comme je n’ai jamais aimé et ce n’est pas mon épée. Je me demande s’il le sait. »  
Bilbo se sentait malade maintenant et se tortilla, s’extirpant finalement de la grippe de Thorin, il attrapa la couverture et l’étendit sur le nain alcoolisé.   
« C’est très bien. » Dit-il la gorge sèche. « Je suis sûr qu’il l’est, hum, au courant. Est-ce que ça va aller maintenant pour toi ? »  
« Pas tant qu’il ne sera pas à mes coté. » Dit Thorin, en regardant Bilbo et en souriant, les yeux à moitié fermés.  
« Eh bien, ah. Peut-être quand tu seras sobre. » Dit-il, se reculant le regard anxieux. « Thorin ? »  
« Il est beau. Ses cheveux ont la même couleur que l’or pâle dans un brasier en marbre. » Dit Thorin, un peu étourdi, et il ferma les yeux. « Et ses yeux sont des prairies d’herbe au milieu des champs au printemps… »  
Bilbo attendit un peu, et cligna des yeux au son suivant qui sortit de la bouche de Thorin, un ronflement à faire trembler la terre. Il soupira et se dirigea vers le feu dans la cheminé, le ravivant et ajoutant quelques bûches dans le foyer. Il regarda Thorin une dernière fois et quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui avant de se laisser glisser contre elle en fermant les yeux.  
Génial. Un jeune blond aux yeux verts et Thorin est apparemment amoureux. Ça pouvait être le Moonshine qui parlait mais Bilbo supposait qu’il y avait plus. Un peu d’acidité fit son chemin vers sa gorge. Il se secoua et alla dans la salle d’eau pour préparer son bain, tentant de ne pas penser à Thorin offrant une couronne de fleurs ou partageant quelques coutumes naines avec une personne qu’il aimait.  
Son ventre regratta la nourriture et la bière qu’il avait accumulées toute la soirée et il ne put supporter qu’un court passage dans le bain d’eau chaude. Il se sécha et mit son pyjama, puis se dirigea dans sa chambre s’occupant de sa cheminé avant de se coucher en regardant le plafond, inspectant les ornementations noir de celui-ci.  
Il se retourna et ferma les yeux, les serrant, en essayant de ne pas penser à Thorin avec une autre. Il était rentré dans la Comté avec prudence et suspicion et maintenant il allait repartir avec le nom de quelqu'un d'autre sur les lèvres et Bilbo ne pouvait pas accepter cette idée.  
Il se mit en boule en retenant ses larmes.

——

Une autre semaine passa et un autre mariage et une autre festivité d’automne. Il y avait de la gaieté partout dans la Comté et Bilbo constata qu’il avait parfois du mal à le supporter.  
Il ne supportait pas de voir des couples heureux et des amours s’épanouissant dans l’air. C’était trop pour lui, il sentait son cœur craquer un peu plus chaque fois qu’il voyait Thorin jeter sa tête en arrière dans un grand éclat de rire.  
Thorin était plus occupé que jamais à réparer des smials jusqu’à Bourg-de-Touque, se préparant au mieux pour l’hiver. Il n’était à Bag End que le soir. Il partait vraiment tôt le matin car il pouvait ainsi profiter d’une journée complète à la forge quand il le pouvait. Il manquait tellement à Bilbo quand il était partit que ce dernier commença à s’inquiéter de sa santé. Il n’était surement pas sain, d’être tant épris de quelqu’un que l’on souhaite le voir à chaque instant de la journée.  
Il entendait presque sa mère se moquer de lui quand il pensait ainsi, il devait alors se divertir et porter son attention autre chose pour éviter de se sentir purement pathétique ou de s’effondrer dans ses larmes.  
Il ne vit pas l’ombre d’une personne dont Thorin pourrait être proche. Pas d’appel à la porte, pas de fleurs ou autre cadeau envoyé, et Thorin ne disait rien, il ne semblait même pas préoccupé par quoi que ce soit.  
Bilbo était perplexe et il commença à se demander si peut-être l’amour de Thorin n’était pas plutôt à Ered Luin et pas dans la Comté du tout. Il ne souhaitait pas s’imaginer que ce n’était juste que des mots lancé sous l’effet de l’alcool, car ils avaient été si précis qu’il ne pouvait laisser l’espoir le prendre, pas le moins du monde.

Thorin s’accordait un jour de congé par quinzaine et c’était actuellement un de ceux-ci. Bilbo était dans le jardin, en train de planter des fleurs d’hiver, des violettes, des pensées,… Pour la première fois il constata qu’il n’avait pas hâte de les voir, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il maudit Thorin d’être venu en Comté.  
« Est-ce que les fleurs t’ont insulté ? »  
Bilbo essaya de ne pas perdre se truelle, mais il sursauta si fort qu’il peina à la rattraper. Il se retourna pour jeter un œil à Thorin, celui-ci était debout quelques pas derrière lui avec un plateau dans les mains. Il souriait presque timidement, comme si il sentait l’humeur de Bilbo et qu’il hésitait à le déranger.  
Toute son irritation le quitta en un instant et il s’assit sur ces talons en secouant la tête.  
« Je pensais juste à ma dernière altercation avec Lobelia. » Dit-il, avec un fond de vérité. Il avait eu récemment une altercation avec cette sorcière et Thorin savait tout de leurs disputes, il sembla donc accepter facilement la réponse.  
« Ne mutile pas tes fleurs pour autant. » Dit Thorin en s’approchant et tendant le plateau.  
Bilbo s’essuya les mains et se redressa, souriant en regardant sa bouilloire à thé.  
« Merci, Thorin. » Dit-il en se servant une tasse.   
Thorin faisait parfois du thé pour lui ces derniers temps, quand il était trop occupé à lire ou écrire pour se rappeler de le faire lui-même. Ça avait été un désastre les premières fois mais il s’en sortait mieux maintenant.  
Une fois que Bilbo eut ajouté un peu de miel dans son thé, que Thorin avait heureusement apporté au cas où celui-ci était trop fort, le nains posa le plateau sur le côté et s’assit par terre.  
« Bilbo, je dois te parler. » Dit-il, avec douceur.  
Bilbo sentit immédiatement la moiteur se rependre sur ses mains et son estomac fit un looping, mais il but une gorgée de thé et acquiesça en s’asseyant correctement.  
« Bien sûr Thorin. » Dit-il, l’enjoignant à continuer.  
« Je m’en vais dans dix jours. » Dit-il, en fronçant le visage d’appréhension. « Les tempêtes arrivent plus tôt dans les montagnes et je préfère voyager avant qu’elles ne commencent. »  
Bilbo sentit son cœur se serrer, et il massa doucement sa poitrine en se baissant sur son thé. Il regarda le liquide tourner sans savoir quoi répondre. Il savait, bien sûr qu’il savait, que Thorin allait partir et bientôt, mais entendre une date de départ le fit se sentir sombre et perdu. Il pressa les lèvres et fronça les sourcils, en tentant de se reprendre.  
« Bilbo ? » Demanda Thorin, avec de l’inquiétude dans la voix.  
Bilbo releva la tête en accrochant un sourire à ses lèvres.   
« Désolé. » Dit-il, tentant d’avoir l’air mieux que ce que qu’il ressentait. « Je suppose que tu dois y aller alors. Je ne voudrais pas que tu rencontres le pire des tempêtes. Dix jours ! Bonté divine, je vais bientôt devoir faire des gâteaux pour te renvoyer chez toi avec quelques denrées. C’est mieux que de manger à la dure, crois-moi. Non pas que j’y sois habitué moi-même, tu as indiqué clairement que ce n’était pas très appétissant.  
Il était conscient qu’il divaguait mais il ne trouva pas la force de s’arrêter et Thorin le regardait simplement avec une expression illisible.   
Puis il baissa les yeux vers le tas de fleurs mourantes de Bilbo.  
« Je n’ai pas hâte de faire le trajet, mais j’ai hâte de voir ma sœur et mes neveux. Ils me manquent beaucoup. » Dit-il. « Mais la Comté va aussi me manquer. Je apprécié mon temps ici, Bilbo, merci à toi. »  
« Oh, bien, » Dit Bilbo en sirotant son thé, puis en le posant sur le côté. « Je suis heureux de l’entendre, bien qu’en réalité tu es la raison de ta réussite, je pense. Je t’ai peut-être donné un petit coup de pouce, mais tu t’es extraordinairement bien débrouillé ici, Thorin. Je suis content d’y avoir assisté. Tu, ah… Tu vas me manquer, vraiment. »  
Thorin le regarda et sourit un peu, bien qu’il sembla triste aussi.   
« Toi aussi. » Dit-il, lentement. « Tu… Tu es un très bon ami pour moi, Bilbo Baggins. »  
« Et je te considère aussi ainsi. » Pépia Bilbo, accablé par la conversation. « Peut-être, ah… Peut-être pourrons-nous nous écrire. En tout cas, j’apprécierais. »  
Thorin inclina la tête.  
« Tout comme moi. » Dit-il. « Je serais ravis de t’écrire. Ma sœur voudra surement t’écrire aussi. Notre hiver ne sera pas aussi dur, merci à toi en grande partie. » Sourit-il alors que Bilbo ouvrait la bouche. « Si tu n’avais pas essayé de me faire une ‘proposition’, nous ne serions pas ici. »  
Bilbo rougit jusqu’à la racine de ses cheveux.   
« Je n’ai certainement pas fait ça ! C’était – Tu – Mais – Oh, Chut, espèce de nain ridicule. » Dit-il en se tournant, pendant que Thorin rigolait. Il attrapa son thé et la but, cachant sa rougeur derrière sa tasse. Quand Thorin lui lança un sourire moqueur, il roula des yeux et soupira. « D’accord, si tu veux que je prenne toute les responsabilités, alors je le fais et tu as intérêt à en être reconnaissant jusqu’à la fin de tes jours. »  
Thorin continua de sourire en acquiesçant.  
« Yep, je le serais. » Dit-il, semblant absolument sérieux. « Merci. » Il regarda les graines de Bilbo dans les différentes jarres. « Puis-je t’aider ? »  
Bilbo hésita, sachant que Thorin n’avait pas vraiment la main verte, puis il réalisa qu’il n’en avait que faire.  
« Avec plaisir. » Dit-il en attrapant les pensées et les lui passant.  
Elle signifiait le souvenir après tout.  
Ils se mirent à jardiner et bien que Thorin ait besoin de beaucoup de directives, Bilbo était tout simplement heureux de pouvoir s’assoir près de lui et lui parler.  
Les sourires étaient toujours plus facile à venir et il avait toujours une chaleur qui se rependait dans son ventre lorsqu’il était près de Thorin, même si cela allait bientôt se terminer, Bilbo s’y accrocherait aussi longtemps qu’il le pourrait.

——

Bilbo débattit intérieurement pendant la semaine. Il était déchiré entre, avouer ses sentiments, bien qu’il se soit dit ne le ferait pas, ou s’en tenir à ce qu’il a dit et laisser Thorin partir ainsi. Il se dit que c’était une chose terrible à faire, si proche du départ de Thorin et après tout ce qu’il avait déjà vécu.  
Leur amitié avait grandie de plus en plus les rendant toujours plus proche, ce qui était parfois dur à gérer, jusqu’à en devenir douloureux parfois de subir les frôlements et les gestes de sympathie sans penser à plus. Mais Bilbo devait garder ses pensées et ses sentiments pour lui et n’en parler à personne, pas même à Tante Mira, qui avait essayé de lui parler lors du dernier festival d’automne et de la fête d’anniversaire auxquels Thorin avait assisté. Il regrettait de d’avoir ouvert son cœur à sa tante au départ et se réprimandait presque quotidiennement pour avoir laissé quelqu’un le connaitre si intimement.  
Il entendait presque sa mère le réprimander pour ses pensées mais pour une fois il se dit qu’elle avait peut-être tort.  
Alors il se tut, c’était angoissant mais nécessaire.  
Hobbiteville avait décidé de lancer un dernier Hourra pour Thorin avant son départ et parvint à lui réserver la surprise, en la déguisant en un autre festival d’automne, jusqu’à ce que Thorin reçoive un énorme gâteau et de nombreux vœux de bonheur. Il devint aussi rouge que les œillets préférés de Bilbo et resta silencieux pendant un moment, mais une fois qu’il eut surmonté son choc, il profita de la fête encore plus que des autres. Il s’emblait avoir mis un point d’honneur à parler avec un maximum des hobbits qu’il connaissait, entrainer autant d’enfant que possible dans des heures de danses, boire, manger, et tenter de garder Bilbo à ses côté la plupart du temps.  
Bilbo avait du mal à sourire, mais il faisait de son mieux pour Thorin, car il le méritait.  
Et ce fut déjà la nuit avant le départ de Thorin.  
Les jours étaient passé à toute vitesse, c’était décidément pas honnête et Bilbo du prendre quelques bonnes respirations pour supporter ce jour. Thorin avait fermé la forge le jour précédent, terminant au passage tout son travail à travers Hobbiteville ainsi il eut toute la journée pour préparer son paquetage, qui était maintenant plus imposant.  
Il exprima quelques inquiétudes à propos des bandits sur la route mais le nain rassura Bilbo en lui disant qu’il cacherait son argent sur lui à différents endroit avec juste une bourse visible en cas de vol. Bilbo s’inquiétait à un tel point, que Thorin dut lui assuré qu’il était excellent à l’épée, ce qui ne fit que le rendre plus anxieux et l’obligea à prendre un peu de cognac avec son diner.  
Il avait été pas mal occupé ses deux derniers jours, cuisant et cuisinant. Thorin pouvait tolérer plus ou moins cinq repas par jour, tous large, mais Bilbo insista pour essayer de lui en faire prendre sept, ce qui faisait rire Thorin et lui donnait une petite couleur verte en même temps. Mais au-delà de ses repas, Bilbo lui avait préparé assez de nourriture à emporter avec lui lors de son voyage. Assez pour qu’elle puisse durer presque les trois semaines qu’il faudra à Thorin pour rentrer chez lui.  
Il y avait des scones de différentes variétés, des tourtes à la viande, plusieurs types de cookies, des emballages hermétiques de noix, de raisins secs et de baies séchées. Ça prenait un autre sac en plus et Thorin l’avait déjà attaché sur le poney, qu’il n’avait pas lors de son départ de la montagne.  
Bilbo espérait que ça le garderait plus en sécurité. Se sentant malade de stresse en plus, il tenta de rester brave pour Thorin. Il aurait été cruel de le renvoyé sachant que Bilbo était aussi triste.  
Il aimait Thorin, il devait le laisser partir et il ne s’était jamais sentit aussi déprimé de sa vie, il suspectait même que resté brave pour Thorin était la chose la plus brave qu’il ait jamais faite.

Une fois le diner terminé, Thorin sortit toutes ses affaires de sa chambre et les déposa près de la porte d’entrée. Il vérifia tout et plaça son épée et son arc contre le mur, l’air satisfait.  
Bilbo l'observa depuis la porte de son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il ait peur d'être remarqué, il se rendit dans le salon et s’assit dans son fauteuil en allumant sa pipe. Il espérait que son herbe à pipe calmerait ses nerfs, ses froncements de sourcils et le tremblement de ses mains qui était assez fort pour qu’il ait du mal à tenir sa pipe.  
« Tu vas bien ? »  
Bilbo releva la tête, abaissant son bras pour s'appuyer sur la chaise, essayant de cacher ses tremblements, et hocha la tête.  
« Ça va. » Dit-il en souriant un peu quand Thorin entra dans le salon. Le nain le regarda fixement et Bilbo soupira. « Je suis juste un peu nerveux à propos de toi sur les routes mais tout va bien. Je m’inquiéterai jusqu’à ce que je reçoive ta lettre pour dire que tu seras arrivé sain et sauf chez toi. Je recevrais cette lettre, n’est-ce pas ? »  
Thorin sourit.   
« Yep, comme je te l’ai dit. » Dit-il en s’asseyant en face de Bilbo. « Tu dois me faire confiance, Bilbo. Je ne te laisserais pas sans nouvelles. Je suis assez pressé d'écrire la lettre moi-même, car cela me signifiera un retour à la maison en toute sécurité. J'ai déjà parcouru de grandes distances à mon âge, mais cela reste un défi. »  
Bilbo soupira en attrapant sa pipe.  
« J’en suis sûr. Je vais prier les Valar que tout aille bien pour toi Thorin. » Dit-il. Il souleva sa pipe et ne put pas vraiment la tenir, il se maudit en jetant les cendre dans le feu dans un accès d’irritation.  
Des mains attrapèrent les siennes et il leva le regard pour voir que Thorin s’était approché, lui jetant un regard concerné.  
« Ça va aller. » Dit Thorin gentiment, avec quelque chose d’infiniment doux dans son expression. « Je vais rentrer chez moi et ce sera un voyage confortable, grâce à toi. Ne t’inquiète pas Bilbo. »  
Bilbo sentit ses larmes lui monter aux yeux soudainement, il les retint, regardant les mains de Thorin autour des siennes en clignant rapidement des yeux, espérant que Thorin n’avait rien remarqué.   
« Je sais que ça va aller. » Dit-il d’une voix plus tremblante qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. « Je suis vraiment très content pour toi, Thorin. Pour ton passage dans la Comté et le fait que tu vas revoir ta famille bientôt. »  
« Yep, j’ai hâte de voir à quel point Fili et Kili auront grandis. » Sourit-il. « Le première achat que je vais faire sera de leur acheter de nouveau vêtement pour l’hiver. Je ne veux pas les voir souffrir du froid encore. »  
Bilbo relava la tête quand ses larmes eurent disparu et sourit.  
« Tu es un oncle génial. » Dit-il, riant quand Thorin baissa les yeux. Ses mains étaient toujours autour de celles de Bilbo et il semblait qu’aucun des deux n’avaient l’intention de bouger. « Je n’ai jamais demandé, mais, ah… Tu quittes la montagne chaque hiver à la recherche de travail ? »  
Thorin hésita, avant de secouer la tête.  
« Non, ça dépends de comment se passe le printemps et l’été, mais parfois je le dois. Normalement je suis capable de trouver un emploi dans la ville des hommes en tant que forgeron mais le dur hiver que nous avons eu l’année passée à empêcher la plupart des gens de payer cette année. J’ai l’espoir que ça n’arrive pas à nouveau. » Dit-il. « J’espère ne pas être séparé de ma famille. »  
Ça déchira Bilbo si soudainement et si profondément qu’il perdit son souffle. Bien sûr Thorin n’aimait pas être séparé de sa famille… Bien sûr qu’il ne devait pas penser à venir dans la Comté l’automne prochain. Bilbo aurait dû le savoir, il se sentit stupide d’avoir pensé qu’il pourrait offrir son toit à nouveau. Thorin n’en voulait pas. Il voulait travailler dans sa montagne ainsi il n’aurait pas à partir et s’abaisser à des valeurs différentes.  
Il voulait être à la maison, rien de plus.  
Il hocha la tête un peu étourdi.  
« Bien sûr. » Dit-il, doucement, un peu perdu. « Je, ah… J’espère que l’année qui vient ira bien pour toi, Thorin. Pour toi et pour ta famille. » Il se leva tout à coups, posant sa pipe sur le rebord de la cheminée. « Excuse-moi, je dois aller aux toilettes. »

Il fuit le salon pour rejoindre le couloir, se dirigeant dans la salle de bain et claquant la porte derrière lui. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur en fermant les yeux, haletant, se sentant malade et essayant de garder son diner.  
Si c’était ça l’amour, il n’en voulait pas.  
Bilbo se concentra sur sa respiration, toujours en essayant de ne pas pleurer et ne pas être malade. Ça prit du temps, mais il finit par se recomposer, il pensa à forcer Thorin à prendre un dernier repas pour aujourd’hui. Préparer de la nourriture l’aiderait, comme ça l’avait toujours fait, et si Thorin refusait de manger, il pourrait toujours le garder pour lui plus tard.  
Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et fit un pas dans le couloir, avant de se figer. Thorin se tenait en face, appuyé contre le mur. Il releva les yeux quand Bilbo sortit.  
« Oh, je suis vraiment désolé, avais-tu besoin de la salle de bain ? » Demanda Bilbo en montrant la pièce derrière lui.  
Thorin resta silencieux un moment, puis fit deux pas en avant et se pencha. Sous le choc, Bilbo pensa un instant qu’il allait être embrassé mais là Thorin enroula ses bras autour de lui dans une accolade à vous briser les os, en fourrant son nez dans son cou.  
« Tu vas me manquer, Bilbo, ne pense pas autrement. » Dit-il doucement d’une voix profonde et rauque. « Tu es Buhel. L’ami parmi les amis. »  
Bilbo cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de répondre de manière hésitante en enroulant ses bras autour de Thorin. Un fois fait, il serra les yeux fermés en tenant la taille de Thorin, les larmes tentant de lui échapper une fois de plus. Il les ignora mais il n’avait pas confiance en sa voix pour ne pas le trahir alors il ne dit rien pendant un temps.  
Quand ils finirent par s’éloigner l’un de l’autre, Thorin tenait toujours les bras de Bilbo en le regardant tendrement, quelque chose de doux dans les yeux et un sourire immense sur les lèvres.  
« Buhel ? » Répéta Bilbo, sûr d’avoir écorché la prononciation. Vu le large sourire de Thorin, il était même certain de l’avoir fait. Il sourit penaud. « Buhel. » Essaya-t-il encore, acquiesçant. « L’ami parmi les amis. Tu es très certainement le mien, Thorin. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, ce qui est beaucoup, sache le. »  
Thorin se pencha et pressa son front contre celui de Bilbo, fermant les yeux.  
« Comme ce que tu as fait pour moi. » Murmura-t-il. « Nous allons nous écrire. Notre amitié ne peut pas être oubliée. Tu ne peux pas être oublié. »  
Bilbo renifla et acquiesça, sachant qu’il serait incapable de rencontrer les yeux de Thorin maintenant.  
« Bien. » Dit-il, la voix enrouée. « Très bien. Merci, Thorin. » Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient sensé rester front contre front, mais il finit par se reculer levant les yeux vers le regard bleu et brillant de Thorin, sa respiration se hacha.  
Il n’y avait pas de mot pour décrire la beauté de Thorin dans la faible lumière du couloir et Bilbo ne souhaitait rien d’autre que de l’embrasser, le supplier de rester, mais il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de ça, il se balança sur la pointe des pieds et tapota le bras de Thorin.  
« Puis-je te faire à souper ? »  
Thorin pouffa et accepta.  
« Très bien. Mais un léger ou je ne serais pas capable de partir demain matin. » Se moqua-t-il.  
« D’accord, on ne voudrait pas que ça arrive. » Dit Bilbo en pensant le contraire.

Ils rejoignirent la cuisine ensemble et préparèrent un souper tardif de poulet avec du thym, du romarin, des légumes vapeur, et sans surprise des patates rôtie.  
Il y avait une conversation à tenir, et ce ne fut pas gênant comme le craignait Bilbo. C’était aisé et venait de manière exceptionnellement fluide, comme toujours. Il tenta alors d’oublier que Thorin ne serait plus là le soir suivant, mais il n’y arrivait pas vraiment.  
Quand ils eurent fini de manger, ils partagèrent une bière ensemble et s’assirent ensemble dehors pour fumé en regardant les étoiles.  
Bilbo retenait ses larmes.   
Il les retint pendant leur dernières soirée ensemble, il les retint en allant se coucher ce soir-là, il les retint pendant qu’il préparait un dernier repas pour Thorin au matin. Il les retint même quand il aida Thorin à charger son poney, vérifié qu’il n’avait rien oublié et le prit dans ses bras en priant les Valar de le garder en sécurité.  
Il les retint encore quand il regarda Thorin monter sur son poney et il les retint encore quand il le regarda descendre la colline, jusqu’à quitter Hobbiteville.  
Bilbo les retint jusqu’à rentrer dans son smial devenu trop calme et solitaire.   
Là, il s’écroula au sol et laissa ses larmes couler librement.

——

La vie continuait quoi qu’en pense Bilbo.  
Son premier jour seul fut plus compliqué qu’il ne l’avait imaginé et il passa lentement, ou du moins c'était ce qu'il semblait, parce qu'assez vite, cela fit une semaine que Thorin était parti. Les jours refroidissaient considérablement et il y eut quelques pluies d’hiver précoce, qui mirent mal à l’aise Bilbo, car elles venaient du nord et il suspectait Thorin d’avoir dut voyager à travers celles-ci. Il pouvait seulement espérer, prier et attendre.  
Les célébrations de Yuletide commencèrent deux semaines après le départ de Thorin et le premier des rassemblements d'hiver aurait lieu sous peu. Bilbo pensait qu'il allait y aller, il avait préparé et achète ce dont il avait besoin pour cuisiner différentes friandises, mais quand le jour arriva, il ne put pas le supporter et fit semblant d'être malade pour éviter d'y assister. Ses amis et sa famille lui laissèrent beaucoup de nourriture, assez pour lui et Thorin, pensa-t-il, mais Thorin n’était plus là et il dut se débarrasser de la plupart au final.  
Au dire de Drogo, il devenait insociable, et il ne trouvait pas la force en lui de faire des efforts. Son cœur était comme une terre désolée et dévastée, il ne voyait aucune paix, ni joie aux visites sociales. Elles étaient trop fatigantes et il avait du mal à trouver en lui-même la force de sourire, sans parler de faire semblant d'être heureux, alors il valait mieux qu'il reste à l'écart.  
Il y avait un trou où Thorin était et Bilbo n’avait pas réalisé à quel point l’espace qu’il occupait dans son cœur était grand, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit partit.  
Aujourd'hui, il était abandonné et seul, mais il ne put regretter d'avoir rencontré Thorin, comme il l’avait pensé. Il l'aimait toujours, il avait le sentiment qu'il le restera à jamais, et malgré la douleur, il pensera à lui avec tendresse.

Une fête de Yule arriva et c'était une affaire tranquille passée en solitaire avec les visites occasionnelles d'amis et de la famille. Ils étaient clairement inquiets pour lui et il pensa qu'ils avaient raison de l'être, car il pouvait à peine se mettre dans le bain la plupart des jours. Il pensait à la façon dont il aurait aimé prendre un bain avec Thorin et se réprimanda pour cela, mais ces pensées continuaient d'affluer et parfois la pensée de ce qu’ils auraient pu être, s'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans une autre vie, était tout ce qu'il avait.

Et puis un jour, alors qu'il attendait le courrier comme il le faisait tous les jours, de plus en plus préoccupé par le fait qu'il n'entendait plus parler de Thorin, il y eut un bruit de tapotement qui vint du fond du couloir.  
Bilbo releva les yeux du thé qu’il se préparait et cligna quelques fois. Le tapotement continua et il fronça le regard. Ça sonnait comme si ça venait du bureau et il n’avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Avec quelques précautions, il quitta sa cuisine et rejoint le bureau, observant avec hésitation autour de lui depuis le coin.  
Il y avait une ombre noir à la fenêtre et il sursauta, tenant sa cage thoracique, jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise que c’était un oiseau. En une fraction de seconde, il se rappela que Thorin avait mentionné que les corbeaux étaient utilisés pour communiquer, il fit un bruit étouffé, se précipitant vers la fenêtre. Il l’ouvrit et l’immense oiseau, plus grand que tous les corbeaux qu’il n’ait jamais vu, vola à l’intérieur, trouvant son chemin vers le dossier de sa chaise.  
Il ébouriffa ses plumes et posa des yeux de fouine sur Bilbo, semblant l'évaluer, et il le fixa en retour, à bout de souffle.  
« Hum. As-tu un message pour moi ? » Demanda-t-il en se sentant stupide.  
Le corbeau ne bougea pas pendant un moment avant de soudainement tendre sa patte, et Bilbo remarqua un large rouleau en métal accroché à celle-ci. Il se rapprocha un peu inquiet pour ses doigts, ce bec semblait dangereux et aiguisé mais le corbeau le laissa délier le conteneur de sa patte et sortir la lettre.   
Bilbo l’ouvrit et cligna des yeux en trouvant deux parchemins. Le premier avait l’écriture de Thorin, qu’il reconnaissait des lettres qu’il avait envoyées par la poste à sa famille. Il ressentit un immense soulagement, ses épaules s’affaissèrent à cela. Il s’installa sur sa chaise et commença à lire la courte lettre.

‘Très cher Bilbo

Je réussi à rentrer chez moi en toute sécurité. Le voyage fut difficiles, car il a plu la plupart du temps, mais tes pâtisseries ont survécu au voyage et m’ont permis de bien manger. Il restait quelques scones et Fili et Kili les ont appréciés malgré leurs semaines sur la route. Dis va bien et est heureuse de me voir à la maison. Je suis fatigué de mon voyage, mais je souhaitais t’informer de mon arrivé sain et sauf. Je t’écrirai plus bientôt. Envoie une réponse avec le corbeau, si tu le souhaite.

Thorin.’

Bilbo fixa, avec insistance, les mots ‘Très cher’ écrit dans une écriture si anguleuse et jolie. Son cœur battit la chamade, le bout de ses doigts était léger et il était incroyablement soulagé et heureux de savoir que Thorin était rentré chez lui. Rapidement, il retourna la lettre et regarda le deuxième morceau de parchemin, en clignant des yeux à l'écriture peu familière.

‘A Maitre Bilbo Baggins,

Je pourrais vous remercier des centaines de fois que ça ne serait pas assez. Thorin m’a écrit pendant qu’il était avec vous et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir eu le temps de vous écrire plus tôt. Il m'a raconté comment vous l'avez accueilli, nourri, et lui avez permis de rester sans rien attendre en retour. Maintenant qu'il est rentré chez nous et que j'ai vu à quel point il est en bonne santé et combien il nous a apporté d'argent, ma gratitude pour votre gentillesse ne peut être exprimée par des mots.

Mes fils ne connaîtront pas un hiver difficile cette année et je vous en suis reconnaissante et redevable. J'avoue que j'étais inquiète du temps passé par mon frère dans la Comté, un endroit que nous ne connaissions pas, mais il m'a assuré de sa nature pacifique et de son bon peuple. Il me parle de repas généreux et d'un hôte exceptionnel et je suis heureuse de voir son sourire, ce qui est rare, bien que je ne sois pas sûr que vous me croyiez avec le nombre de fois où il a souri en parlant de vous.

Je souhaitais écrire davantage, mais Thorin ne me le permet pas. Il est impatient de vous informer qu'il est chez lui. Je vous écrirai à nouveau, Maître Baggins, et je me considèrerai honorée si vous m'écriviez également.

Dis, fille de Thrain.’

Bilbo lut la lettre une seconde fois, puis il fixa simplement le parchemin jauni, les lèvres pincées. Ses yeux piquèrent et il avait peur de pleurer, mais il inspira et essaya de se ressaisir.  
Il devait répondre à Thorin immédiatement, afin que ses nerfs ne s'enflamment pas et qu'il puisse se noyer dans la bière une fois qu'il aura terminé. Il estimait qu'il devait célébrer le retour de Thorin, même si cela lui faisait mal au cœur de savoir qu'il était si loin et qu'il ne reviendrait pas.  
Il écrivit deux lettres, toutes deux longues, mais lorsqu'il tenta de les donner au corbeau, celui-ci lui claqua les mains et froissa ses plumes, restant là où il se trouvait. Bilbo pensa qu'il était peut-être épuisé par son voyage et se rendit dans la cuisine pour lui trouver des morceaux de saucisses et de bacon ainsi qu'un plat d'eau. Lorsqu'il retourna dans le bureau, le corbeau croassa et avala la nourriture et l'eau en peu de temps avant s’envoler à travers le smial.  
Il le trouva perché sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise devant le feu et ne put pas vraiment le blâmer. Au lieu de cela, il alla se chercher du thé plutôt que de la bière et s'assit avec lui, osant caresser ses plumes noires d'encre, effrayé et content quand l'oiseau le lui permit. Il se demanda s'il s'agissait du corbeau personnel de Thorin et ne put s'empêcher renifler à l'idée d'avoir encore quelque chose de Thorin avec lui.  
Ce ne fut que le matin que le corbeau sembla prêt à partir et permit à Bilbo de fixer le parchemin dans le petit conteneur à sa patte. Il le renvoya après un autre repas de morceaux de viande, puis il vaqua à ses occupations, plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'avait été depuis le départ de Thorin.

Il fallut près d’un mois avant le retour du corbeau avec plus de lettres. Ce fut le début d’une amitié avec Dis et une continuité avec Thorin. Il prenait tout ce qu’il pouvait récupérer, en dépit de la douleur qu’il connaissait. Il était juste heureux que Thorin ne l’oubliait pas.  
Le plus fort de l’hiver arriva et les lettre se firent plus rare mais à la fin le ciel se calma et le printemps revint, en apportant avec elle des bourgeons de plante rosée et des fleurs vives et abondantes. Il se dégage une odeur fraîche et mûre et Bilbo commence à se sentir... Mieux. Il respirait plus facilement et son cœur ne lui faisait plus aussi mal, il était capable de dormir plus profondément. Thorin lui manquait toujours terriblement mais il ne lui écrit jamais pour lui demander de lui rendre visite. La vie reprit petit à petit son cours et il se jeta dedans.  
Il le devait s’il voulait trouver le bonheur.

Le printemps laissa la place à l’été, ses fruite et ses baies étaient abondantes. Bilbo cuisina et fit de cadeau à ses voisins et sa famille de quelques douceurs et des pommes de terre, répondant à leur question et leur demande de nouvelle de Thorin. Ils semblèrent tous heureux que tout ce passe bien dans sa montagne, laissant entendre régulièrement qu’il devrait l’inviter, mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas.  
Il ne pouvait pas éloigner Thorin de chez lui.  
Cela n'empêcha pas son cœur de battre la chamade à chaque fois qu'on frappait à sa porte vers la fin de l'été. Quand septembre arriva avec ses journées chaudes et la fin de la récolte des mûres, Bilbo regardait en bas de la colline et se demanda s'il verrait un nain arriver à Bag End.  
Il savait que ces pensées ne ferait que le blesser mais il n'y pouvait rien ; cela faisait un an qu'il avait rencontré Thorin et les lettres se faisait de plus en plus rares avec le temps. Thorin disait qu'il avait un travail de forgeron mais Bilbo se demanda si cela suffirait - si cela lui permettrait de passer un hiver sans avoir à recourir à quoi que ce soit d'humiliant, que ce soit en prenant moins de salaire dans les villes des Hommes ou autre, bien qu'il ne pensait pas que Thorin serait un jour poussé à se vendre à nouveau. Il espérait bien que Thorin se présenterait dans le Comté avant qu'il ne puisse y penser.  
Mais il ne reverrait plus jamais Thorin et il devait continuer à s'en souvenir au fil des jours.

C'était une fin magnifique pour l'été, les oiseaux chantaient et Bilbo avait ses fenêtres ouvertes pour permettre aux brises fraîches de passer par Bag End. Il appréciait le parfum des dahlias et des anémones alors qu'il était assis dans son salon avec son journal sur les genoux.  
Il était fatigué de se pencher sur son bureau, et son livre était presque terminé. Il le lisait prenant des notes pour son projet final. Il avait promis à Thorin de lui envoyer, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de s’inquiéter s’il allait l’aimer ou pas. Thorin avait semblé apprécier la lecture quand il n’était pas trop fatigué de sa journée mais Bilbo ne savait pas vraiment si une grande aventure était intéressante pour un nain.  
Il gratta un mot, puis grogna, le réécrit, avant de prendre aveuglément sa tasse de thé et d'en boire une gorgée. Il était froid et il devrait se lever pour faire une deuxième tasse mais il était absorbé.

C’est pourquoi quand trois grands coups furent tapés à la porte, il renversa presque son thé en jurant avec véhémence. Il alla vers le couloir, puis s’enfuit, retournant à son journal, faisant semblant de ne pas être chez lui. Mais cela lui rappelait trop ses jours d'hiver et il mit tout de côté, se levant en brossant son gilet froissé.  
Il courut presque à travers le couloir, ouvrant sa porte et levant la tête pour saluer son visiteur. Ce n’était pas un hobbit.  
C’était un nain.  
Le plus beau nain qu’il lui eut jamais été donné le privilège de voir.  
Bilbo le dévisagea, ouvrant et fermant la bouche avant de cligner des yeux pour voir si Thorin disparaitrait. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il resta solide et il souriait à Bilbo, en tenant un bouquet de fleurs dans ses mains.  
« Ce ne sont pas des fleurs de miel, mais on m'a dit que les fleurs de tournesol et les dahlias était un bon message. » Dit Thorin en se rapprochant et en tendant les fleurs à Bilbo.  
Bilbo baissa la tête vers elles, les attrapant plus par instinct. Il inhala leurs doux parfums avant de regarder à nouveau Thorin.  
« Tu es là » Dit-il, n’y croyant pas vraiment.  
« Oui. » Dit Thorin souriant encore plus. « Puis-je te faire une couronne de fleurs ? Je n’ai pas beaucoup de pratique, mais je pense en être capable. »  
Bilbo regarda ses inoubliable yeux bleu et sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il tint les fleurs plus près de sa poitrine, déglutissant, essayant de comprendre où voulait en venir Thorin. Mais il n’y arrivait pas. Thorin était là, et il voulait être là. Il offrait un bouquet de fleurs à Bilbo qui signifiait l’amour. Rester fidèle à l’amour, à l’engagement, l’adoration inébranlable, le chérir quand il est à portée de main.  
« Bilbo. » Murmura Thorin, levant la main, ses doigts effleurant la joue de Bilbo.  
Il fut surprit de constater que ses yeux était devenu humide et qu’une larme s’était échappée sans sa permission. Il cligna des yeux en regardant Thorin.  
« Tu m’as tellement manqué. » croassa-t-il.   
« Et tu m’as manqué aussi. » Dit Thorin, une expression incroyablement douce sur le visage. « Pardonne-moi de ne pas être revenu plus tôt mais je devais d’abord m’assuré que ma famille passerait l’hiver en sécurité. »  
Bilbo cligna à nouveau des yeux, ses sourcils se relevant en comprenant.  
« Tu… Tu comptes passer l’hiver ici, n’est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix montant dans les aigus.  
Thorin eut l’air penaud.  
« Si… si je suis la bienvenu, bien sûr. » Dit-il en se rapprochant un peu. « Le suis-je ? »  
Bilbo poussa un long soupir, se retournant pour poser les fleurs sur le tabouret près de la porte. Quand il se retourna vers Thorin, il renifla.  
« Tu es le bienvenu mais seulement si tu regardes ma plomberie en premier. » Dit-il avant de sourire. « Et que tu m’embrasse, comme j’attends que tu le fasses depuis longtemps. »  
Thorin sourit en coin, levant ses mains pour les poser sur les joues de Bilbo.  
« Yep, je peux faire ça. » Dit-il en se penchant.  
Et ce fut un baiser sur lequel Bilbo écrirait des histoires et c'était une vie qui méritait d'être racontée et un amour qui demeurerait vrai.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur :   
> Il y a plus de Fluff que prévus. J'espère réellement que vous avez appréciez, et je vous en prie laissez des Kudos si c'est le cas, et n'oubliez pas de commenter! ça signifie tout pour moi! Merci :) 
> 
> "Love is friendship caught fire." "L'amour c'est l'amitié qui a pris feu" - Laura Hendricks
> 
> Note de la traductrice:   
> Et voilà, j’espère que vous avez aimé ce two-shot autant que je l’ai aimé ! Il fait +- 35k mots. Je ne me suis pas lancé dans une courte traduction pour une première, haha !  
> N’hésitez pas me faire remarquer si vous voyez quelques erreurs qui traine. Je ne suis pas du tout infaillible et je n’ai pas de béta. ^^  
> De plus mon anglais est loin d’être parfait, ça ne fait même pas un an que j’ai commencé à l’apprendre donc il se peut qu’il y ait quelques approximations.  
> Si vous parler anglais n’hésitez pas à vous rendre sur le profil de ‘vtforpedro’ pour lire « The nature of a misunderstanding »  
> Hésitez pas à me laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ 
> 
> Méfait accomplit.

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur :   
> Alors... j'ai commencé à écrire ceci en pensant à un "One shot de moins de 10k". Ça n'a pas été le cas. 'Tousse.' Attendez-vous à la deuxième partie dans quelques jours !
> 
> Les commentaires et les kudos signifient vraiment tout, faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez !
> 
> Note de la traductrice :  
> Hello again ! J’espère que le premier chapitre de cette traduction vous a plu ^^   
> N’hésitez pas à me dire si il reste des fautes je n’ai pas de Beta So ~ A bientôt pour le deuxième et dernier chapitre ^^  
> Review ?


End file.
